Melody Riddle and the Sorcerer's Stone
by lisa602
Summary: Melody is an American girl with a British mother who she's just found out was a witch. How will she cope with the magical world when she spends a couple months from her mom to learn more about Hogwarts, the school she will be attending? How will she get through learning her own muggle dad isn't her biological father?
1. Chapter 1

Age ten, nearing the end of my fifth grade year, living in Colorado Springs, Colorado in America, and being extremely annoyed with myself for being the way I was. It hadn't particularly been a good year for me; my personality came off as stubborn but quiet. I tried not to feel confused as I thought about all the things I'd learned:

_"Melody, I need to tell you a couple things!" shouted mom, her British accent sounding nervous, from the downstairs living room after father had left on an errand._

_ Unlike mom, I spoke in an American accent like father. I knew mom was from England, but she wouldn't tell me, nor father, why she came to America._

_I came down the stairs to see mom pacing back and forth, looking extremely nervous as she thought. Her belly bulged with the baby that was to come out in about three months, and I watched her from the stairs for a bit, just listening to her mutter something I couldn't hear and wondering if this counted as something stressful that mom shouldn't do._

_ Finally I was sitting before her and listening as she told me a number of things, and I didn't cut her off once._

_ "Sweetie, I must tell you something…" she seemed fairly hesitant to tell me what it was, pulling the curly brown hair out of her face, the hair I inherited from her except for mine was straight. "I… am… a witch. I am a witch. The reason I haven't told you before is because your father isn't, and he doesn't know that I am, but I tell you now because you might be one."_

_ She waited patiently, but nervously for me to say something._

_ I was shocked, and then I wondered. "Is this a trick?"_

_ "No Melody, this is no trick I'm sad to say." Mom seemed to have an idea as she took out a beautifully carved stick and waved it at my favorite story book from across the room, __**The Tales of Beedle the Bard**__._

_ I watched with tension as the book landed on my lap, and then I looked up at mom. She had used that "stick", or wand I supposed, to levitate it across the room._

_ Mom looked triumphant over my mind, as I would've usually made some logical explanation for the things I saw in magic shows. But, I saw no strings attached to this, literally, and part of me actually wanted to believe this._

_ "Ever wondered why none of your friends know about this book? Why Beedle the Bard isn't in any history books for writing these stories?" mom asked, watching me closely._

_ "I did wonder, but I didn't object, I really like the book… So a wizard wrote it?" I asked, silently in awe at what I was learning. What I had on my face was one of confusion._

_ Mom nodded silently._

_ "How would we know if I am a witch?" I asked._

_ "Has anything happened to you lately that you haven't told me about? There may be something to show you have magic."_

_ My mind reeled through the years. "Well, there was that time I woke up and everything in my room had disappeared. I thought someone might have robbed me, but then I blinked once and everything was in my room again."_

_ "When was that? You never told me about it." I could tell mom was a bit shocked, she really thought I told her everything. And I did. Just nothing that seemed out of the ordinary to me._

_ I explained more times where something was odd, and there were too many to count. The only things I left out were my dreams… well, they weren't really dreams… they were more like nightmares since I was always frightened. Mostly shown as people, or things, chasing me, but I never complained about them, mostly because mom always said that nightmares are when you wake up from them screaming. I never did that._

_ Mom listened to each of them attentively and her face showed a large trace of fear when I told her one story that happened to me._

_ "Do you remember all those times we went to the zoo and I kept going to the reptile room while you went to get us dinner?"_

_ She nodded._

_ "I would go in there and just talk to the snakes. I thought I was imagining it, that they were like imaginary friends. We would go there and it was always like I went alone just to talk to them. People would look at me and wonder why I was talking to them." I said. "I know they were wondering because I could hear their thoughts when I looked at them."_

_ Mom's face was incredibly white, and I watched her with trepidation. I had never seen her look at me, or anyone, with such fear before._

_ "Mom, are you okay?" I asked, prodding her arm with my hand._

_ "Oh," she said in surprise, "Why yes I'm fine, I just got caught in a daydream is all."_

_ "Is it… abnormal for a wizard to be able to talk to snakes?" I asked, wondering with hope that it wasn't a sort of problem for us._

_ "A little… but I've heard of stranger abilities, not that I'm going to tell them to you." Mom pointed a finger at me, talking in her funny voice. That's when I took off running, because it was her tickle attack. But I couldn't help but see that she wasn't telling the truth when she said she'd seen stranger abilities._

I sat in the classroom remembering that day, it had only been a couple days ago and mom and I never said a word about it.

"Melody Riddle?" someone asked.

"Huh?" I was taken out of my thoughts. Though I showed no surprise, I felt it. It was easy for me, for some reason, to keep my emotions in check, so everyone at school thought me to be a little dull until those times when I would crack a smile. Everyone said my smile was pretty.

My brown hair was completely straight, and I usually kept it out of any fancy hairstyles. Sometimes I would wear ponytails, maybe even in a braid or two, but it was very rare for me. I didn't like having to mess with it.

The person happened to be my teacher, and my partner sat next to me, watching intently. They were both looking questionable.

"What?" I asked. I didn't know why, but I had no liking of talking to anyone by my mom. I never said anything much to anybody else, so anyone in their right mind would keep themselves from being my partner since I wouldn't say much. I only said something when I felt I needed to say it.

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes," Ms. Kold told me sternly, but she let it go to add, "You're mom has called you out of school and says it's important."

I was confused for a second and then covered my emotions, packing my stuff up quietly while my partner went to another pair to be a group of three. I went down to the main office to find mom looking antsy.

She found me walking towards her instantly grabbed my hand, rushing out of the building at a speed I hadn't thought capable for how pregnant she was.

I looked around the parking lot, trying to find the car, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. "Mom, where did you park the car?"

"It's still at home." Mom was looking around, and it seemed that when she spotted a person, she moved in a different direction. I was certain we were moving around in circles.

"Then how did you get here?" I asked, aghast. "It takes almost an hour without the car to get there!"

"Disapparated," she said lightly, "Now hold on to my arm, and don't let go until I say so."

Tentatively, I kept hold on her as I suddenly felt like I was being squeezed through a tube. I felt like screaming because I couldn't tell what was happening, until everything felt fine and I saw we were on the front step to the house.

Mom then rushed me inside to the living room, and I was unpleasantly surprised to see a visitor sitting there drinking tea. I could tell, though he was sitting down, that he was very tall.

He had silver hair and a beard, making me know for certain he was old, both were extremely long. He wore long purple robes, and it all seemed to bring out his bright blue eyes, seemingly sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles. His nose was long and crooked.

"Hello, Melody," he said brightly, putting his tea cup down, "I am Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him blankly. He was British, too, I realized, and I looked at mom who nodded encouragingly.

"There's a school?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, it's hidden in another world in London," my mom answered, "I agreed for Professor Dumbledore to come here because we both want you to go to that school."

I noticed Professor Dumbledore's eyes on me, as if he were studying me to check for something. I pretended as though it went unnoticed by me, and so I blocked my emotions so as not to look completely vulnerable. I didn't like him much.

"So… that means we have to move?" I asked.

"Well, yes, and I've decided to tell your father this afternoon, because the school term starts in September."

"Then why take me out of school today? Why not wait for the summer to talk about it?" I asked.

"Because," Professor Dumbledore answered, "It is best to do so now while we still can. Term starts September first, but you need to come before then so you can be associated with the differences of London."

"And," mom added, "If I know your father, then I know this, he doesn't like anything abnormal, which killed me to have to lie to him about. I was worried as you got older that he would see strange things happen around you, but you surprisingly kept your magic hidden, even from me. I thought with a certain relief that you had no magic."

"What would I be called if I had no magic? A person… since I am half witch and half person, right?" I asked.

"Well, witches and wizards are people, too, they just have special abilities. We call non-magical people muggles. As for what you would be called if you had no magic, you would just be a muggle. Nothing more.

"You would actually be a squib, even as you are not your father's child."

The last part confused me. "Excuse me?"

Mom looked so crestfallen. "Your father isn't your biological father. Your real father was, we believe, a pureblood."

"Wait- what?! Father isn't… he never was… huh?" my barriers broke for that second, but then I instantly put them up. _How could this be?_

"Think about it," mom said, "Do you really share anything in common with him?"

"I have an American accent." I said, thinking for something deeper. Nothing came, and I knew an accent would have nothing to do with it.

"That isn't inheritable, that is based on your surroundings."

For some reason, to me, it was as if Professor Dumbledore wasn't there, until he spoke again. This time it was aimed toward my mom.

"Don't tell your husband of your powers," Dumbledore made mom pay attention to him in such a way that as I watched, I felt as if she would completely hate the answer. "The best thing for him is if he doesn't know. Erase his whole memory of Melody, and then wait until the baby is born. Then I want you to leave him and go to London to find a place to live for yourself and Melody."

Mom was distraught, but she nodded in consent nonetheless.

"Melody," Professor Dumbledore said to me, "Bring me upstairs with you so we can pack your things."

I was about to respond when mom said, "Do as he says, Melody. This really is for the best."

"But, what about school here? I can't just leave. What about saying good-bye to dad?" I asked.

"The ministry will erase their memories, not to worry." Professor Dumbledore told me, gesturing toward the staircase that led to my room.

I turned to mom. "Don't erase anyone's memory of me, especially not dad's. Just say... say... just tell him the truth, why you have to leave him. He – He'll understand, I'm sure he will. He's understanding, even if he doesn't like abnormal things."

Mom thought through it, and then nodded consent. "All right, then, I will do that. Now go with Professor Dumbledore, I will meet with you later."

Reluctantly, I led the way to my room with Professor Dumbledore following closely behind. When I went into my room, he took out his wand, conjured up a suitcase, and everything flew right into it.

After placing all my clothes, posters, and books in, my room seemed incredibly bare without all the clutter. I looked around, knowing it would be forever, perhaps even never, before I saw this room again. The possibility didn't lighten my mood, because my life seemed to be taking a strange turn, almost for the worst.

"Take my arm," Professor Dumbledore said after making my trunk disappear, holding his arm out. When I hesitated, he said, "You will see your mom again, don't worry about that."

It almost reassured me, so I picked up my trunk, put my arm over his, and he disapparated. The next thing I knew, I was in front of a large castle with many turrets and towers. I noticed after looking out at the sea right by the castle that it sat atop the high mountain. The late afternoon sky surprised me a bit, but then I realized that was normal because of the time change. Yet I was going to have an interesting week, more or so, of jet lag.

"I know you're in awe, though you block your emotions." Professor Dumbledore said with a blissful sigh as he started walking through the gate and up towards the castle.

I followed him, knowing he was right being as I'd never been here before. It was most certainly the same with anyone else's first time seeing a large, old castle. I could tell it must've been around for centuries, it was so majestic.

Once inside, he went through so many hallways and made so many turns that, I wasn't sure how I would find my way out if I had to.

I let my mind wander as I followed him. So I was a full witch? No doubt about it? Who was my real father then? I had lived under such circumstances that I believed I lived a normal life. Now I could see that it would be that way no longer… but, in what other ways would everything change?

Finally, we came up to a stone griffin, and Professor Dumbledore said, "Lemon drops." The griffin moved out of the way, revealing itself to be a door, and we walked in. He gestured for me to sit down in front of the desk he had there, and I did.

The room was cluttered with so many different things. The first things that caught my eye were the portraits. I watched them move around and even go into the portrait next to them to talk to the other. I knew things would be different, but nothing could prepare me for seeing people in portraits move around.

"I see you're taking an interest in the portraits." Professor Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk in his own chair.

"Why are they all there?" I asked, looking around and seeing them suddenly take notice that I was in the room.

"They are all the former headmasters of Hogwarts. I know you're thinking they've died, but someone paints a picture of them and then put their memories to the photo and bring it to life. That is how it is, and it isn't as though they can just be alive." Professor Dumbledore said. "Someday I will be on the wall."

I nodded. Someday soon, I thought.

Professor Dumbledore then popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Want one?"

"No, thank you," I said. "I just want to know where I'll be staying for the next three to four-some months."

"I've actually decided to have you stay here at the castle, and let you memorize the place before school starts. A small treat so as to say and I've made a room that will only be for your use until around the time school starts." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Er- okay. But where is my room?" I asked, wanting to just sit around in there for a few months until the start of term.

"I can't tell you," Professor Dumbledore said with a smirk, making me feel slightly irritated, "You have this afternoon to find it. When you find the room with the sign saying 'Melody's Room,' you'll know."

"You're going to allow me to walk around the school unsupervised?" I asked critically. It didn't _seem_ like a very smart idea.

He nodded and then waved his arm.

I left the room, wondering what that was about. Yeah, right, tell the ten year old girl her father isn't her true father, take her away, and then say 'search the castle for your room.' I _was_ curious to meet about my real father, though. Who could he be?

I wandered around the castle for what felt like hours. I was starting to memorize a few hallways when I found the dungeons. It was cold and creepy, but, being how I was, it seemed more comfortable down there than in the rest of the castle.

"What are you doing?" asked a smooth, cool voice

I turned around to see a tall man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin staring down at me. His black eyes searched my face and he relaxed, though only a tad bit.

"I was just taking a stroll around the castle, memorizing the routes and so forth." I managed to say. "Professor Dumbledore told me to do so."

He inclined his head. "Carry on," and then he walked away.

I stared after him, and then continued on. Who was he? Well, there was no pondering over it now, he'd already gone away.

When I finally found my room, I saw Professor Dumbledore was right when he said there was a sign on it. And my favorite parts were seeing that it was in the dungeons, and I could hear the lake splashing lightly against the windows.

I went in and saw the trunk sitting there. The only other things in the room were the bed I was to sleep in and a nightstand. That was all I needed, I supposed.

I unzipped my trunk and took out one of my favorite novels, _Inkheart_, by Cornelia Funke. I went as far as the first chapter, so deep in the book and almost losing myself in it, when there was a knock on the door. I put a bookmark in it and went to see who it was.

Outside was that same man that I had seen before. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in the Great Hall for dinnertime."

"Oh, um, thank you for the notice." I said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind me. I saw a faint trace of surprise show on his face, but then it was completely blocked off. I could see he was blocking his emotions like I usually did.

I followed him through the hallways, and he acted like I wasn't there. That was until I remembered I wasn't sure who he was.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't think I got your name." I said timidly. He didn't even falter in his steps as he walked.

"To you, I am Professor Snape, and I already know who you are." Professor Snape said. I wondered what he taught. He seemed very cold and hostile, though, I wasn't sure how much I would like him.

"Do all the professors know I'm here?" I asked quietly, and Professor Snape seemed to notice my smallness compared to him. He looked back at me for what seemed a millisecond and then looked forward again. I somehow confused him, but I didn't know what he expected me to be like. He didn't answer my question, and I didn't prod him.

Finally, we reached a large room I guessed to be the Great Hall. There were long tables vertical to the door we entered, and I saw what appeared to be students having filled the tables up. All the way across the room was another table horizontal to the door, and I saw Professor Dumbledore and what appeared to be the other teachers.

I looked around the room; no one noticed my entrance, which I was grateful for. I didn't want to attract attention, and then I saw Dumbledore wave for me to walk to him. I almost took no notice of Professor Snape lagging behind me instead of moving forward.

When I reached the table, I looked around in surprise because no one had noticed my entrance. I supposed it was a normal thing for someone they'd never seen before to just waltz in.

"Where should I sit? I don't think there's any room for me." I said softly.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Would you mind if you ate by yourself in a dining room? We can give you plenty of food. Or we could have a teacher in there with you at all times." Professor Dumbledore asked, watching me with twinkling eyes. He seemed to be aiming for a specific answer.

"If it wouldn't be a bother, I think I'd rather just have my meals in my room, alone, for the next four months before school starts. It would be less of a drag than to go find the dining room and then find my room again." I told him.

He nodded with a sense of enthusiasm. It was then that I saw people started to notice me standing in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"You may go back to your room then, Melody. There will be food there waiting for you." Professor Dumbledore said. Then he nodded toward the door and I could see why… every single student in the room was staring at me.

I nodded to Professor Dumbledore and scurried out of the hall, feeling slightly awkward with everyone's eyes on me.

Once out of the Great Hall, I tried to find my way back to the dungeons where my room was. Yet, again, it was hard to find my way through with all the twists and turns, it was easier to get lost in this place, especially when the people in the paintings moved and staircases also changed constantly.

I stopped whilst walking down the hallway and said to myself, "How does anyone find their way around this place?"

"Talking to yourself?" asked two similar voices from behind me.

I spun around to see two red-headed boys smiling back at me, and though I was in surprise I was very careful not to show it.

"I was not aware that I was even being followed, so allow me to apologize for thinking aloud." I said, earning an 'ooh' from the twins, who smiled and actually laughed about it.

"We've never seen you around before. What house are you in?" one of them asked.

"House?" I asked, wondering what he meant. "This is my first day here."

They gaped at me.

I decided to enlighten them a little more. "I had to be here months early because I don't have anywhere to live in London while I wait for next school year. Professor Dumbledore just took me here from America."

"Oh," one outburst, "I wondered what your accent was. I knew it was different!"

I nodded.

The twins joked around with me for a while, and I just walked around with them. They asked me where my room was, and even though I told them, they didn't lead me to where I needed to go. I followed without complaint though, knowing their questions towards me were out of curiosity.

"Last and not least," one began.

The other finished with, "What is your name?"

"Melody," I said, "Melody Riddle."

"I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George-"

"Weasley!" the two chorused together. "And we are in our second year at Hogwarts, when you start it'll be our third."

I nodded knowingly, and then I held back a chuckle.

"What is this?" Professor Snape drawled from behind the two of them, "Staying out past curfew and not helping Ms. Riddle find her room? Five point from Gryffindor each. I want you to lead Ms. Riddle to her room and then I will assist you to your common room."

The two looked half-crestfallen, but it wasn't too bad. "Yes sir!" they said jokingly.

"And detention with me tomorrow afternoon." Professor Snape added as they led the way to the dungeons, the professor right beside me.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure when they would help me to my room." I mumbled to Professor Snape, who arched an eyebrow at me.

"They're supposed to be in bed. It may not concern you now, but you should know it's best to be ready to follow directions when they're given to you." Professor Snape sounded slightly menacing.

I gaped at him. "I didn't know when the curfew was, I don't even know what time it is right now. Are you blaming me for asking them to show me to my room and them deciding not to?"

"Get them to." Professor Snape said coolly.

"I'm not so rude as to call someone off if I don't know what they're doing is wrong. I have nothing to protect myself, they've got wands and I've got nothing. I can't call them off if I don't know what they are capable of doing to me."

There was faint surprise, I could sense it, in Professor Snape. He hadn't been expecting the well-thought out debate. Or what seemed to be one.

Finally, down in the dungeons I walked ahead, since I could tell where my room was from that point. Professor Snape and the twins followed suit, and the twins were just entirely curious about it.

I reached the door and opened it, walking inside. The twins peered in and gaped at the plainness.

"This is terrible," Fred said.

George added, "It _needs_ a makeover."

I laughed, but Professor Snape made it obvious that he did not find it funny.

"This is her room for the next four months, like it or not she is stuck with it. Now let's get going." Professor Snape said impatiently.

The twins trudged behind him, saying good night to me. I closed the door and fell onto

my bed, falling asleep instantly. I'd forgotten about the food, but I didn't care, I was tired.


	3. Chapter 3

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_ Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

I read through it again and again, filled with many questions that I wasn't sure could be quenchable.

I was in the Headmaster's office with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, both watching as I read the letter. First and foremost, I wondered why they even needed to give me the letter, there was no point in bringing me here if I wasn't going to be in it. The second was that I noticed it was due by no later than the date of my birthday… would I be able to be with my mom by then?

"Professor Dumbledore, why do I need the letter?" I asked him.

"The other teachers don't know about this little arrangement of ours. They know you came to the castle a short two months ago because you came early from America, but what they don't know is that you're still here. That's why I agreed when you said you'd rather eat alone in your room." Professor Dumbledore said purposefully.

Professor Snape's expression was as blank as ever when he gave me the next sheet, and this time it was the list of supplies I needed for the school year.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells _(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Quite the list," I muttered softly, "Why aren't first years allowed broomsticks? And for what anyways? Cleaning?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled softly and Professor Snape looked at me oddly, as though he was really trying hard not to show his emotion so I could understand something. Though, it was confusing, I mean, what _would_ the first years do with the broomsticks? Bop each other upside the head?

"There is a game we play called Quidditch, and in it the players ride on broomsticks. You can always see a game during the year." Professor Dumbledore said, almost evasively.

"All right, then," I said, seeing no point in arguing, "And where do I go to get my supplies?"

"Oh, so Professor Snape hasn't yet told you about Diagon Alley?" Professor Dumbledore asked with profound interest. He sounded slightly amused.

"Right," I said, reading over the list again. What would I need a hat for?

"Oh, Severus, you know, I think it would be a great thing if you could take Melody to Diagon Alley. Do you mind?" Professor Dumbledore said, surprising me. First of all, I now knew Professor Snape's first name, second of all, he spoke of a place I'd never heard of. I'd learned of places in England from my friends, but they'd ever spoken of any shopping alleys.

"No, it's no bother." Professor Snape said through gritted teeth.

Professor Dumbledore gave a knowing smile, "Well, it's all settled then! You two should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get the supplies needed.

"And, a new sort of events. At one point while you're out, Melody, your mom will stop by to come get you. So pack up your bag tonight."

I walked back to my room once I left Professor Dumbledore's office.

I felt something probe the back of my mind, and I pushed it back with a lot of force. I heard someone fall over behind me.

I spun around to find Professor Snape standing up and brushing himself off. I didn't dare laugh at this, and I wondered for a split second if he'd been probing into my mind and why. Then I wondered how it was I pushed him out, this was a grown wizard and I was a beginning witch.

Professor Snape looked at me with surprise, and I was in shock that I didn't sense any anger from him.

"I-I'm sorry. I-um…" I began, but Professor Snape held up his hand.

"I see you're already a skilled occlumens." Professor Snape said. "Did your mom teach you how to do that?"

"I taught myself," I said slowly, "I didn't know it had a name. No one's actually tried to get into my mind before, but it's easy to feel when someone's trying to read my mind."

He showed his emotions to me without meaning it, surprise and wonder. Then his emotions were suddenly blocked off.

"Why do you do that?" I asked aloud.

"Do what?" he asked with faint amusement.

"Let your emotions show for a moment and then block them again," I said, "Not that you ever show it on your face, but I can feel it. I block my emotions when I'm out in public with other people, and I know what their emotions are, but you're difficult to understand."

He was silent a moment. Then, as though he wanted to be sure, he took out his wand and pointed it at me. "Legilimens," he said.

Everything went black in my mind, but I could feel him trying to search through my memories. With certain ease, I used my mind to push his presence out. I didn't want anyone to read my thoughts. It was an invasion of my own privacy since I know they're doing it, to other people it doesn't matter to me because I won't talk to them anyways.

He staggered back, and had a look of satisfaction. He pocketed his wand. "I will see you tomorrow then." Professor Snape said, passing by me and walking toward his office.

I followed him, since I was going in that direction anyways. He went into his office and I went past to my room, feeling overwhelmed and tired.


	4. Chapter 4

I was awoken by Professor Snape at a somewhat early time in the morning. I opened my eyes, took one look at him, and started moving out of my bed.

"I'll wait outside until you're ready." Professor Snape said, moving quickly out of the room.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and then moved to search around in my trunk. I wondered what they would find suitable for going shopping, probably nothing much, just as long as I had the money. What would I do about that?

Then I remembered something. I rummaged through my trunk to find the small key mom had given me on my tenth birthday, it had already been a full year since then. I remembered the day as clearly as if it was just yesterday:

"_Here you go, sweetie."_

_The key was a bright silver and had a strange embroidery to the handle. It was so small that I wondered why she would trust so precious an object to me._

"_What does it open?" I had asked in wonder._

"_When the day comes," mom had said with an ominous tone, as though she was stating a prophecy, "You will hand it over to the goblins to get the life savings you have never dreamed of having. You may waste some of it, but the rest will be used to a purpose of some extent."_

I wondered vaguely if the key opened to something in Diagon Alley. So I put on blue jeans and a gray t-shirt, and then pocketed the key. Then I closed up the suitcase, since I hadn't actually taken anything out without putting it back in when finished with it.

Walking out of my room, Professor Snape stood there waiting. He gestured for me to follow him, and I did.

Once we'd gone back to the gate of the castle where I'd been some months ago, Professor Snape held out his arm. I took it, and we disapparated into a bar. I looked around at the people, not recognizing anyone, though I'd hoped for my mom to take me before I started shopping, since it was my birthday already, I felt I could at least have someone happy around me instead of cold Professor Snape.

But then, a pale young man made his way over to us, fairly nervous. One eye was twitching and, honestly, he looked a little pitiful.

"N-nice to s-see you o-out and a-about S-Severus."

"Quirrell," Snape curtly replied, "I'm taking Miss Riddle to buy her school supplies."

Quirrell made a large jerk with his head, as though he just heard something odd.

"What is wrong with you now, Quirrell?" Professor Snape mocked. Then he looked down at me, "Professor Quirrell is to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

I nodded, not really paying attention to Professor Snape, but to Professor Quirrell.

Professor Quirrell still stared at me with certain shock and surprise. "I h-hope you d-don't m-mind my a-asking. B-but, w-who m-might your p-parents b-be?"

"My mom's name is Orele Riddle. I don't know who my biological father is, but my step father is… was, Jim Riddle. I only know that he took the name my mom brought to him, yet that wasn't her last name before." I said, much to Professor Quirrell's surprise. His face paled.

"How is this relevant to anything?" Professor Snape sneered.

I remained passive as Professor Quirrell stuttered out complete nonsense. "N-nothing! N-nothing at all!" then he changed to subject, most likely to keep from being humiliated further. "D-did you h-hear S-Severus? H-Harry P-P-Potter, h-here, t-today."

"Really?" Professor Snape asked disinterestedly. "Then I suppose he'll be in school this year. Nice to know where he's beginning."

Just as Professor Quirrell was going to say something else, Professor Snape steered me clear away from him. For that I felt like I should be overjoyed, I wasn't sure if I could stand listening to his stutters much longer. But, I really wondered who this Harry Potter was.

"I'm going to have to be listening to him stutter for about forty minutes every day of the school year?" I asked Professor Snape disgustedly.

He smirked. I felt very accomplished to have him make even a little smile, since I normally thought of him as a serious man over the past two months. I could just feel that Professor Snape had much to hide, like he could deceive many people with his cool demeanor.

We reached a brick wall in the back of the bar, and Professor Snape tapped the wall three times with his wand. When he stopped, the bricks started pulling apart, making an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Wow," I breathed.

I followed Professor Snape through to where I saw all these different shops along the street. It was an amazing phenomenon to see the different magical things I could buy, and I wanted to get to them right away.

He kept walking and I wondered if he was just going to have us walk right by everything. I would've said something had I been with my mom instead of Professor Snape, so I didn't object.

Finally, Professor Snape walked into this big snowy white building that towered over the other shops in the alley. There was a form by the burnished bronze door wearing clothes of scarlet and gold… and it wasn't human. It had a cleverish looking face, and pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet.

I stopped and Professor Snape had turned to look at me.

"This is Gringotts Wizard Bank," he said, and then he pointed to the figure, shorter than even me, by the door, "It is run by goblins."

"Oh," I said, "Why do goblins own the bank instead of wizards?"

"Goblins are better at making sure there are no break-ins."

I followed Professor Snape through those first set of doors, the goblin bowing to us before we went in. The second pair of doors, the color of silver, had words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Professor Snape walked through the door, and I followed, the words seemingly embedded in my mind because I felt like something was about to happen.

"I see that poem certainly warns someone not to go stealing anything." I muttered as we walked along a line of goblins upon stools looking at coins of which I had never seen before. They all sat upon high stools in order to reach their desks.

We stopped in front of one desk where Professor Snape said, "Melody Riddle is here to take money from the vault of Orele Riddle, her mother."

"You have the key?" the goblin inquired.

I inwardly gasped as Professor Snape looked at me intently, and I reached into my pocket to take the key out. I gave it to the goblin who looked at the key very closely, checking to see it was valid.

"That's all in order, I shall fetch someone to take you down there."

A few minutes later we were speeding down a narrow passageway with lit torches in a small cart, sloping very steeply down to what felt like the center of the earth.

When we reached Vault 999, the goblin jumped out, with us following, and opened my vault. I was shocked with the amount of gold, silver, and bronze coins I saw within it, almost filling the whole space.

"Who knew mom would earn so much?" I muttered aloud.

Professor Snape took a gold coin and said, "This is a Galleon, it has the greatest value out of all the coins." He picked up a silver coin. "This is a Sickle, seventeen of these make one Galleon." Then he picked up a bronze coin. "A Knut, twenty nine of these to a Sickle." Then he took a bag out of one of his robe pockets and gave it to me.

I filled the leather bag with as many as I guessed I would need in order to buy all my school supplies. Professor Snape didn't object to anything as I finished and we were brought back over ground.

"Melody!" someone yelled out from the alley, once we'd gotten outside of Gringotts Bank and I felt relieved to be able to breath in fresh air.

I searched for the source of the shout and found my own mom running through the crowd toward me. I was excited and happy, as I hadn't seen her in months and I could see she'd shrunken down again. She'd had the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom!" I shouted, running towards her and wrapping my arms around her in a hug. "You had the baby. How did that work out?"

"Oh, it went very well!" she said. "I did as you suggested, and he did understand... we filed a divorce with the knowledge we might not ever come back to meet him. Once the baby, a boy, was born I left the baby with him, packed up and left."

"Wha – but we _can_ visit him, right?" I asked.

"Sure," she said evasively, then turning to Professor Snape, "Thank you, Snape."

"For what?" Snape asked her coldly.

"For taking care of my daughter while I took care of a couple things in America," she said, not paying attention to his tone, "Give Dumbledore my thanks as well."

He inclined his head, and then disapparated.

"He ought not to have talked to you like that." I said to her as she led me away from the bank.

"Oh, it's all right. Did you get into my Gringotts account all right?" she asked.

"Yes, it's a lucky thing that I thought to bring the key. I had a strange feeling it would be needed when Professor Snape woke me up to come here today." I told her, wondering if I should say something about Professor Quirrell.

"Thank goodness for that. Now, let's get your supplies, we'll go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first!" mom said with a big smile on her face, pointing towards the shop.

We went inside and a squat witch dressed in mauve robes walked over to us and smiled kindly at me. "Hogwarts?" she asked my mom, who nodded.

She beckoned me to the back of the shop where there were two footstools and had me stand on top of one. Then she brought a robe over my head, starting to pin it to just the right length for me.

A couple minutes later I saw another family walk in with a boy my age who had a pale, pointed face. He looked a lot like his father, with pale blonde hair.

Another witch brought him the back of the shop and set him on the stool next to me, doing the same measurements to him. But I didn't pay much attention for him because his parents started talking to my mom, with seemingly shocked looks on their faces. Then they bid her good bye and left.

"You starting at Hogwarts as well?" the boy asked me, looking extremely bored with just standing there.

"Yes, I am." I said, looking at my mom, she looked a little pale now.

"You have an accent!" he exclaimed in surprise, causing me to look at him.

"Well, I'm from America, that's why." I said. "In any case, it's the same idea for me, come here and everyone has an accent."

"Why are you here then? There are schools in America, are there not?" he probed at me, he was very curious.

"I don't know of any schools in America," I said with a shrug, finding it somehow easier to talk to this boy than anyone back home, "And my mom wanted me to go to Hogwarts. It's where she went as a kid before she decided to move to America, not that I even know why she did."

"Oh," he said, still looking at me with interest, "What's your name?"

"Melody Riddle, and yours?" I asked, somewhat deciding that this boy could be my first friend at Hogwarts. Thank goodness I found him before getting on the train.

"Draco Malfoy. Are you a pureblood?" he asked.

"Well, my mom says I am, that she and my dad are pureblood." I said, and he suddenly looked very intrigued.

"I see your mother waiting for you there, but where's your father? What's his name?" he asked.

"I don't know," I told him, "I've never met my dad before."

He then changed the subject, as if to spare me any more feelings of humiliation on the fact that no one would introduce me to my father. "Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

"No, I don't." I said, pondering over it, I only knew of the Gryffindor house because of the Weasley twins. And I thought with hope that I would be in that one because they were there.

"Ah, well no one really knows I suppose. Yet, I know for sure that I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family was in it." Draco just informed me of another new house, and I hoped that he wouldn't ask anything else on the subject of a whole line of things I didn't know about.

Madam Malkin saved me. "All right dear, you're done."

I hopped off of the stool. "See you at Hogwarts!" I said to Draco, taking my uniform over to my mom.

"See you then!" he said with excitement. I think I made an impression on him.

"You made a new friend?" mom asked, still a little pale, as we walked out of the shop.

"Yes, I think so. Do you know his parents?" I asked.

"Oh, I know them very well." she said, very quietly.

"Um, mom, what house were you in when you went to Hogwarts?" I asked. "And what are the different houses for?"

"Argh! I should've told you about Hogwarts before you left! All right then, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I was in Ravenclaw. I'll tell you a little later what each house is for." Mom steered me right into Flourish and Blotts where there were many large books that were bound with leather.

As mom showed the shop owner the list of books I needed, I asked, "Then how do you know Draco's parents? They're in Slytherin."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Well, Draco told me all of his family members have been in Slytherin," then I changed the subject slightly, just out of my own curiosity, "I think I want to either be in Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"Don't tell that to Draco when you're on the train." Mom deadpanned quickly.

"Why not?" I asked.

She turned to face me as the shop owner went to the shelves for my books and brought them back. "Gryffindors and Slytherins purely hate each other. So, I have a warning to you not to vote one or the other with Draco if he's so sure he'll be in Slytherin. Slytherins think the Gryffindors to be wannabe Slytherins as Severus, Lucius and Narcissa told me when we were younger."

"Lucius and Narcissa?" I asked.

"Draco's parents."

"Oh."

"There you are!" the owner of the shop said, handing us the books.

"Mom," I said, she turned to look at me, "How are we going to carry all of this?"

"Oh, right." she said, looking at the pile of large books before us. Then taking out my list, "How about this? You stay here, I'll go over to the Cauldron shop and buy you a pewter cauldron and then come back. It will hold all of your stuff."

"Okay." I said, and she hurried out of the store. Luckily for me no one else came into the store while mom was out.

When she came back about twenty minutes later, she not only had the cauldron, but there were a bunch of ingredients in it. As she put the books and my uniform in there, she said, "Sorry I took so long, but I also went into the Apothecary for your potions ingredients and into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for the glass phials, the brass scales and the brass telescope."

"No that's fine, I'm glad I don't have to go in them now." I said, looking at all the things in the cauldron.

Just then, two families came in, each had one daughter my age and I felt slightly eager. Mom and I stepped off to the side so their parents could get their school books, but we had caught the eyes of the two young girls.

"Hello!" they said to me.

"Hi!" I said, again finding it easy to talk to them, "Nice to meet you, I'm Melody."

"I'm Addy!" the girl with long, dirty blonde hair said. She had a small nose and bright green eyes, she seemed very nice.

"And I'm Becky!" the other girl with short, curly brown hair said. She had a very large, Cheshire-like smile and I had a feeling I would grow to like both of them. Becky seemed crazy, so I knew she'd be fun.

"Have you gotten everything yet?" Addy asked me.

"No, but all I have left is to get my wand." I said. "And I'm very excited for that!"

"Us too!" Becky said, then looking observant. "Just wondering, are you American?"

"Yes, I am." I said.

They both gasped audibly, looking very excited.

"Ooh, what's America like?" Becky asked. "From what we've heard, it's a very grand place."

"Yeah, I suppose so, but I'm very used to it since I was born there." I said, feeling like I wouldn't give them any interesting news. So I turned to mom. "Uh, what was different about America when you first moved there?"

Mom explained to them of all the differences there were between America and London, but I hadn't given myself the time to learn about it because I had spent most of my time at Hogwarts. All the differences are within that, my thoughts were the differences between it and my elementary school back at home. There was a lot, too.

"Cool!" they said.

"How many siblings do you have?" Addy asked.

"One half-brother. But he's back in America with my d-step dad." I said.

"Wow, lucky," Addy said, "I have four older half-siblings, that's three half-brothers and one half-sister."

"I don't have any half-siblings," Becky said, looking at both of us with shock, "I have one older brother and one younger sister. My brother is going into his third year at Hogwarts."

"All my siblings are out of Hogwarts, and I'm just starting." Addy said, looking a little glum.

"But they've told you all about it, right?" I asked.

They nodded.

"It shouldn't be that bad then if they told you about how to get through school. I don't have any siblings to do that with." I said, looking down at my feet, thinking it was probably best to be one of the younger people.

"Melody, I'll tell you." mom said encouragingly.

"But, don't you think it must've somewhat changed since you left?" I asked.

"Well, it has changed in teachers, but I'm sure the same rules apply." she said.

"Becky-"

"Addy-"

"Let's go." Both sets of parents for the two girls had said.

"Mum, can we bring Melody and her mother with us?" Addy asked.

"We've just met her and we all think we shall be friends." Becky said, and I was overjoyed that I met some more friends. This day was working out for the best for me.

"Well sure, the more the merrier!" Addy's mom said. She was a short, stout witch and Addy looked like she was about to get taller than her. She was already around her mom's height, and she would seemingly be as tall as her dad who looked to be about 6'1".

We all left Flourish and Blotts and made our way to Ollivanders which was on the south side of Diagon Alley, whereas we'd been on the north side.

"This way," Becky's dad said, walking into a narrow, shabby shop.

Walking in, a bell rang somewhere within the shop and all of the adults sat by a lone, spindly chair. Addy's mom was the one to sit in it. Addy, Becky, and I stood standard, waiting for the shop owner, Ollivander.

"Hello," a quiet voice said, making us all jump in surprise, "Don't mean to scare."

Turning I saw an old man right there, mostly looking at me with curiously unblinking silvery-like gray eyes, much like my own. But, then he turned his attention to Addy.

"I will start with you, Addy Gentz." Ollivander talked quietly with her, and I had a feeling he was talking about her parents for they glanced over at them every once in a while. He then started searching for wands for her, now talking out loud.

I glanced over at my mother while this happened and she looked very, very nervous.

"Aha!" Ollivander shouted out.

I turned back to where Addy now held a nice looking wand with a nice handle, and it looked only slightly longer than my mom's wand.

"Apple and dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, and slightly springy!" he said, putting Addy's new wand into its box and wrapping it in brown paper. He was seemingly looking very excited.

"Now, Becky Figsund!" he said, beckoning her over to him as Addy sat down next to her parents, putting her wand in her cauldron. Again, it seemed that he was talking about her parents to her. Explaining their wands perhaps?

Then he started trying out wands with her, and I just watched. There were so many different wands that I wondered how on earth it was possible for him to choose what wand goes with who.

He made an exclamation again, he'd found Becky's wand. "Red Oak and unicorn hair, ten inches, and reasonably supple."

Becky was now done with her wand.

"Melody Riddle," Ollivander said ominously, I looked at him and he beckoned me towards him. I walked slowly, feeling slightly awkward. "Now, you know what each of your parents got as wands?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Let's see, I remember both of your parents coming in here as if it was just yesterday. Your mother caught the interest of a Cypress wand, with unicorn hair, twelve inches, and reasonably supple." Ollivander then looked fairly grave.

"How do you choose the wand for the wizard?" I asked him, curious about it.

He looked at me with a source of fear. "The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Riddle," then he changed the subject to my father, "You father on the other hand earned a Yew wand, with phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches, supple."

I looked at him with a sense of shock. He knew my father, and actually remembered everyone's wand, every single wand he sold. "Who was my dad?"

"I think that's for your mother to say." Ollivander said, waving the subject away and walking into the different aisles to find me a wand. I was slightly annoyed with him, but I didn't show it. "Which is your wand arm?" he asked, taking out a tape measure.

"My right," I said, since it was my writing arm, and held it out.

Then he walked away, but the tape measure was measuring me on its own. It even checked my height.

Each wand I tried, he snatched away as soon as I started to raise it. I wasn't understanding the idea that the wand chooses the wizard until he finally gave me a wand. I felt warmth between my fingers, and I raised it, surprised Ollivander had not snatched away this one. Red sparks came out of the end of the wand and everyone clapped.

"Ah," he said softly, "Spruce with dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, supple."

I handed my wand to him and he wrapped it slowly. I wondered if there was something wrong.

Everyone started filing out of the shop, "See you on the train, Melody!" Addy and Becky said.

"Bye!" I said.

Ollivander finally finished wrapping it, and I took it over to my mom, placing it in the cauldron. She hurriedly tried to get us out the door but it seemed her action was futile.

"Hold up, Orele!" Ollivander said, causing my mom to turn slowly to face him. "I would like to speak to you in private if you please. Melody can wait in here, I'll take you to the back of the shop."

Mom sat me down on the spindly chair and followed Ollivander while I stayed put in my seat. What did he want? Why did he call mom by her first name? What was going on?

About ten minutes later, mom stormed out. "Melody, let's go!"

"What happened?" I asked, quickly grabbing my cauldron and sprinting after her.

"Nothing, nothing," she lied, holding out her hand to me, "Let's just go home!"

As I held my free arm out to hers, I saw a large, oversized man walking towards Ollivanders with a boy my age. He was much smaller than the man and had untidy black hair with broken glasses kept together with tape.

I looked at them curiously, but then we appeared in a large living room with fancy furniture and crystal-like windows.

"Wait a minute, mom!" I said with my mouth wide open in shock for a moment.

"Yes?" she asked smugly.

"How did you afford this?" I asked, placing my cauldron down on the nicely carpeted flooring.

"Actually, it was the house I lived in when I was littler. Oh, we forgot some things!" mom exclaimed suddenly, looking ashamed.

"What could we have forgotten? We have everything on the list." I said.

"Not everything, hold on, I'll be right back!" she disapparated and I stood there, looking around me at all the different things.

I walked around the place, finding it to be a mansion. There were many different rooms, I found mine, my mother's, some other bedroom with a lot of stuff in it, a really small kitchen (shocking me since the rest of the house was so large), and then found another large room that looked much like a study. Peeking in it, I was amazed by the long, nicely polished mahogany desk and the rolls of parchment were fresh. This was so far my favorite room in the whole house.

Suddenly I heard small mewing and went back downstairs to investigate what was making the noise.

Mom had appeared in the living room holding many rolls of parchment, looking at the tag, it said "never-ending amount of parchment, always have extra." There was also never-ending ink, and the real prize for me was a cage with a medium-sized black cat.

I gasped and mom looked really happy with herself.

"Happy birthday, Melody!" she said.

"Oh my," I said, not knowing what to respond, "Thank you so much! How much money did the never-ending parchment and ink cost?"

"A lot, but it's your birthday, you deserve it." She placed the new equipment into my cauldron and put the cage next to it. "Now, your bedroom is upstairs with your trunk, so you should be able to get your stuff into it. It's the second door on the right."

"I found it while you were out, thanks," I said, picking up my new things and starting on my way up the stair, "By the way, please don't spend that much on me again for my birthday. Just a hug and a kiss would be appreciated."

Mom chuckled. "All right, if you insist. But do you like your presents?"

I stopped on the top step, "Are you kidding? I love my presents! I'm also happy that you were with me throughout the day to buy my things. Today was the best birthday ever."

She smiled very widely, looking extremely grateful. "Thank you, Melody."

"No, thank _you_." I said, making my way into my new room.


	6. Chapter 6

I spent the rest of my summer just poring over the schoolbooks, they were so much more interesting than the ones given to me for elementary school, and the ones I had found in the library back home for high school and junior high. Somehow, learning the motions and incantations for new spells was what I did in my spare time, without actually using the magic, and learning about the uses for different potions ingredients. History of Magic was fun to read, and I liked learning about the different magical beasts and plants. It was just amazing!

Once I'd read through all of the books, my head was packed with all of what I'd just looked through and nothing was misplaced. I felt absolutely ready for school to start, which never happened before since I never got schoolbooks before school started.

"Melody, lunch is ready!" mom shouted from downstairs.

I ran downstairs, checking the calendar as I rushed down the stairs. I was to leave to the train station the next day. I felt overly excited.

"Well, you're excited!" she remarked as I sat at the dinner table to find vegetable soup.

"I feel ready for school, I read every single book!" I stated, scarfing down the soup, it was really good. Mom's cooking seemed to get better now that she was back in London.

"You did what?" mom asked in shock. "I don't believe it! You read every single book? Actually looked them through?"

I nodded.

"Well then, tell me what you would get a bezoar from and what I would use it for." mom said, clearly deciding I wouldn't get this.

"A bezoar is taken from the stomach of a goat and can save you from most poisons." I said. Mom looked at me with a sort of shock and I finished my soup. "I might just reread A History of Magic."

"Who is it by?" she asked.

"Bathilda Bagshot!" I said, running up the stairs.

"Hold!" she said, causing me to look back at her. She took out her wand, and waved. A book came floating towards me from her room.

When I grabbed it out of midair, it was named Hogwarts: A History. "Oh, thank you! This'll work a lot better. And it reminds me that you never told me about what each of the houses were for."

"It's all in that book," she said, "I think you'll like it since you've suddenly taken a fancy to schoolbooks."

"I think they're so much better than any of the muggle ones." I said truthfully.

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

"They just seem so much more interesting." I said.

Mother waved her arms in defeat, going back into the kitchen.

I giggled and made my way into my room to start reading Hogwarts: A History. I knew I would be done slightly before dinnertime. Which really actually did happen.

At dinnertime, I slowly made my way down the stairs, pondering about the four different houses. Gryffindor was for the brave at heart. Hufflepuff was for the most loyal hard worker. Ravenclaw was for the most intelligent. Slytherin… most cunning.

"You do your reading?" mom asked, putting spaghetti with meatballs on my plate.

"Yeah… you were in Ravenclaw, so you were in the most intelligent house." I said.

"Yes, what is this leading to?" mom asked, filling her own plate and taking a seat.

"What house was my dad in?" I asked.

She looked at me, utterly dismayed that I wouldn't give up on the subject of my dad. I had been asking her about him nonstop for months, but she would never give in to my inquiries. But I was persistent, and seemingly that won out in the end.

She sighed. "He was a Slytherin. We didn't actually go to school together, he was a bit older than me, not that I'll tell you how much. His name was Tom Riddle. No one really knows much about him or his parents, but he was very accomplished in the dark arts, and I was too, in fact. That's how I caught his fancy."

"Cunning…" I said quietly, "The dark arts. Well, I most likely won't be good in that class."

"Why not?" she asked, calming down significantly.

"Not with… s-s-stuttering P-Professor Q-Quirrell!" I said.

She dropped her fork. "Quirinus Quirrell?" she asked.

"I suppose so," I said with a shrug, "I never really got his first name. But Professor Snape and I bumped into him that time we went to Diagon Alley. He was very nervous. And, the odd thing was when his head seemed to jerk at the mention of my last name."

She was then very confused. "What happened then?"

"He asked me who my parents were. I told him your name was Orele Riddle and that it wasn't your real last name, but you kept it anyways when you married my step-dad, and that it wasn't originally his last name either."

"That's peculiar. I knew him when I was in school, but why would he jerk at the last name of Riddle?" she asked, more to herself than me.

"I don't know. There's something really weird about him, and I can't place it. But, anyways, I won't be able to endure his classes, especially knowing that all I be hearing is stutter, stutter, stutter! Was he like that in school?" I asked.

"No, he wasn't ever like that. Hold on, I'm going to go speak to him." she proclaimed, standing up and, seemingly, about to disapparate when- BAM.

The front door slammed open to reveal Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh!" mom said with frustration. "You were listening, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, but no need to shout about it. I do have my rights over you, do I not?" he asked, walking in.

"You _used_ to, but I'm a grown woman now. I stopped listening to you long before you lost your rights over me anyways, now get out of the house!" mom was so furious with him, but I really had no idea what it was about. And, yet, I noticed she didn't say 'my house' she said 'the house.'

"You can't kick me out of my own house, Orele." Ollivander said seriously.

"Mom," I said slowly, "What does he mean?"

"I mean," he said for himself, "That I allowed your mother and yourself to stay in my house while you got ready for school, which I don't really suspect you did. And that she expected me to get back here when you wouldn't see me. I stay at my shop during the summer, and close it to live here during the school year."

"Oh, but… why let me and my mother live here for free?" I asked.

"Well, we're family aren't we? Can't I let my daughter and granddaughter live in my own house?" he asked.

My mouth literally fell open. "I… never knew that," I said, surprising him as well, and then standing up to leave. As I walked up the stairs, I added, "For your information, I _did_ read every single schoolbook, so I am ready."

I went into my room and closed the door. Bodoujn, my black cat, lay sprawled on the bed and sat up when I came in. I found him to be a very sweet cat, and he liked to go to bed with me.

I sat down next to him, and started petting him. He purred affectionately, causing me to calm down a bit from all the madness that just happened. I could hear my mom yelling at Ollivander downstairs… my grandpa. How was that possible? How was I even taking this all in without breaking down?

Lying down on my bed, I looked at the ceiling while still petting Bodoujn. None of it was sinking in, I wasn't even sure if knowing I'm magical has sunken in yet. My father's name Tom, no one seemed to know about him, and my grandpa the famous wandmaker, Ollivander.

It just didn't make sense! I wasn't sure why this was so, but it just felt true.

Bodoujn curled up next to me, purring contentedly. So, I just closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

An alarm clock rang in my ear the next morning, causing me to moan and look around for where it was. My mom was holding one, with one hand on her hip.

I sat up and said, "Now I _know_ for a fact that I do not have an alarm clock."

"Your grandfather gave it to me for you," she said with a barely-suppressed eye roll, putting the alarm clock in my trunk and closing it, "As well as a candle 'so you can read late at night if you want.'

"He left earlier this morning after getting an owl that a first year broke his wand after having it for his first month. So, he gave me his apologies for not helping in seeing you off." Mom was looking very nervous… and slightly annoyed. So I didn't object to her, and I just stood up to get ready, dressing in blue jeans and a black tank top.

When I was ready, I brought my trunk downstairs. Mom had gotten the cauldron in it somehow, I supposed with magic since there was no other way it would fit. I also had Bodoujn in his cage in my hands, not daring to want to put him in the trunk as well.

"Ready to go?" she asked perkily.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." I said, following her out front. I hadn't left the house in months, so seeing she had a car also surprised me after knowing the fact we could just disapparate places. Putting the cage and trunk in the backseat, I sat in the front with mom and asked, "Why take a train when there's apparition?"

"The school thought it would be easier so that there weren't any high probabilities of splinches and being later than should be allowed."

"Splinches? What's that?" I asked.

"You need to really concentrate on where you want to go when apparating. So, most people doing it for their first time splinch themselves because they aren't really concentrating.

"Splinching is when you apparate, but you've left part of your body behind at the place you disapparated from." Mom seemed to look back on a memory and shiver.

I thought on how that could work. It just didn't seem probably to just leave a body part behind. "Well that would hurt… but how do they get the part back?" I asked.

"Skilled witches and wizards have their ways. That's why you learn at school first."

"When do I learn that?" I asked excitedly, I really wanted to learn.

"When you turn seventeen."

I was slightly disappointed, but I didn't think on it much more, because the train station was now in view. "Do you have my ticket?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, right here!" she dug in her pocket and took out the train ticket.

Taking it, I looked at where I would go. I was confused instantly. "Platform nine and three-quarters? There is no platform nine and three-quarters!"

"Yes there is, don't worry about it. That's why I'm here, I'll lead you to it!" mom said.

"I hope you're right." I muttered, looking it over. It looked valid, but I knew for certain that there was no such thing as platform nine and three-quarters. That would be between the platforms nine and ten, and there was nothing there! Mom had brought me to London when I was younger, and we had gone to this exact station, Kings Cross, to get to a hotel we were to be staying at.

Mom parked the car and we got out the trunk and cage. She carried my trunk while I carried Bodoujn's cage. He was fast asleep, and I wondered if he would be any longer once we got into the station.

Once in the station, we put my things on a cart and wheeled it through the platforms. When we got to platforms nine and ten, I felt very dubious then, but mom just smiled.

She faced the wall between nine and ten and beckoned me over. When I came, she put both hands on my shoulder. "Now, we run towards the wall and then we'll appear on the other side. The train is there."

"Are you mad?" I asked, looking at it. "If we do have to go through there, wouldn't it be better to walk?"

"No, it's better to do it at a run, because if any muggle is watching then they'd see us walk at it and disappear. In running, they see you run but they don't really see where you disappear to." Mom clearly knew much more than I did, but I was still very concerned about having a big crash. She seemed to know what was wrong. "Don't worry, you have a half an hour until the train leaves, so the barrier won't block you out until then."

"Okay," I said slowly, bracing myself.

"Now… go!" mom whispered in my ear. We took off at a run, I looked right at the wall, feeling like it was being hurtled at me. But then, we came through it and there was the scarlet train. A sign above the packed crowd said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

I heaved out a sigh, the breath I'd been holding in when running at the barrier. Looking behind me, there was a wrought iron archway where we had run from that said _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_.

"See?" mom said with a smile.

"Well, no need to brag about being right. Of course you were, you've done this before, and I'm just a silly new first year." I said, looking at everyone around me.

"Melody!" I heard three people shout… and then some bickering. Turning around I saw Draco, Addy, and Becky. Draco and Becky were having a small fight, I don't know what about though.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, we all met up, Draco said he knew you too. Now he and Becky are fighting about absolutely nothing." Addy told me.

"We are not fighting, we are having a conversation about first years and broomsticks." Becky snapped, then getting back to Draco. "Seriously, it's for the best that first years don't get broomsticks. We learn how to fly our first year and that way we don't have to worry about any first years getting hurt in their first Quidditch match."

"Not if they've been flying for years!" Draco said.

"Someone has g_ot_ to teach me about Quidditch." I said, shaking my head.

Draco, Addy, and Becky looked at me with shock. They couldn't believe that I had just said that.

"What?" I asked, unnerved by their wide eyes.

"I thought you said you were pureblood!" Draco said. "If you are then how do you not know about Quidditch?"

"I am pureblood… it's just I didn't know about it until May." I said, glaring at mom for emphasis.

"Oh, I should tell you all about it then! Here, let me show you which compartment I'm in." Draco said, instantly setting off in search for his spot on the train. I thought it weird how different he seemed to act toward me in thinking I lied about being pureblood. Was there something wrong with being a muggle?

"We're in his compartment, too, but he doesn't much like Becky." Addy said, causing Becky to harrumph.

"Because Becky, you, talk back at him. I should suppose he doesn't like that." I said.

Becky smiled maliciously. "Ooh, I shall have some fun with him then." She rubbed her hands together, looking evil in that second until Draco came back to us. She then quickly put her hands behind her back.

"Love you, mom." I told her, about five minutes before the train was supposed to be leaving.

"Love you, too, sweetheart," she said, tears in her eyes, "I can't believe how soon this is."

"What do you mean? I'll be back." I said, hoping the tears wouldn't start falling. Mom could be very emotional.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just going to miss you!" she said, hugging me tightly.

"Well, don't keep hold of me for too long or I'll miss the train and _have_ to stay with you until next year." I said jokingly, causing mom to let go of me.

"All right, I love you. See you at Christmas!" she said.

I jumped onto the train, "See you then!" I then made my way to my compartment where two big first years were putting trunks, including my own, and the pet cages in the above trunk holders. "Thank you." I said to them.

"Oh, no need, I had them put it up there." Draco said, sitting by the window and the two sat down next to him. Addy and Becky were sitting across from them, looking at them with a sense of insecurity.

'Like bodyguards,' I thought to myself, taking my seat across from Draco, next to Addy. "Ok then, I thank you, too."

Draco smiled and then set off instantly on the rules of Quidditch just as the train started moving. The concept was simple, there were seven players. One seeker, one keeper, two beaters, and three chasers on each team, and they all had very important parts in the game. Just as he started to tell me about what each player did, the two 'bodyguards' stood up.

"What is it?" Draco asked them sharply.

"You said stand up when it was time to go check around the train." one of them said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right, good," he said, standing up and now talking to me, "I'll tell you more later." He then left with his two bodyguards following close behind.

"How on earth did he get them to follow him?" I asked aloud.

"I don't know, but they aren't very smart." Becky said, looking at the door warily, as if they might come back in.

"Hm," I said, "Do they even have names?"

"Oh yeah, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Addy said. "But Malfoy just call them Crabbe and Goyle."

"Just like you're now only calling him Malfoy." I said.

Then, we started hearing a great clattering outside in the corridor and a small, dimpled witch showed up at the door and asked, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

All three of us stood up and looked over what she had. I saw a lot of different kinds of candy I had never heard of, or ever seen, before. There were Bertie Bott's Every flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and many other weird things. I wasn't sure, so I just picked a Chocolate Frog, paid the woman for it, and sat at my seat by the window.

Becky came back with a couple Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes, whereas Addy came in with Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and a couple Licorice Wands.

"Are these any different than muggle candies?" I asked, opening up the Chocolate Frog.

"Well, some are, but they're still candy. I only know this because I took a dare from one of my brothers dared me to spend one day in the muggle world." Addy said. "I got a couple candies from a candy shop, and the only real difference I noticed was with the gum, they don't make very large bubbles before popping."

"Interesting." I said, getting out the Chocolate Frog and taking a bite out of it. But then I noticed something else in the box, and I took it out.

"Oh, which card did you get?" Becky asked me excitedly.

"Salazar Slytherin…" I said, reading the name. But not only was there a name, but there was a picture of him. He wore all black, a piercing stare, wore two ring (one on his index and the other on his pinkie), a pendant around his neck, was bald, had bushy eyebrows, and was stroking his gray beard. He looked sort of… monkey-like.

"Wow, he's not very good looking now is he?" Becky said, "Read the back."

I turned the card over and read aloud:

Salazar Slytherin

_Medieval_

_(precise dates unknown)_

One of the four celebrated

Founders of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Salazar Slytherin was one of the first recorded

Parselmouths, an accomplished

Legilimens, and a notorious

champion of

pureblood supremacy.

I read that to myself again and again, not believing my eyes. He was 'an accomplished Legilimens,' and I remembered Professor Snape saying that as a spell to get into my head. Then I wondered if he was possibly related to Salazar Slytherin, because of that and of the fact that his first and last name start with S. I knew it was probably ridiculous to go on that assumption because of their names, but it seemed to make sense.

"So cool," Addy said, "You got one of the Founders of Hogwarts."

"Yeah, the ugly but accomplished one." Becky said.

I started chuckling. "Right."

"Hey, that reminds me. What house do you think you're going to be in?" Addy asked, I suppose to both Becky and myself.

"I'm not quite sure," Becky said, "But both of my parents were in Ravenclaw, so I hope to follow in their steps. Even my brother is in Ravenclaw, so if I don't make it into that house it's most likely that he'll send a letter to my parents. What about you?"

"My dad was in Gryffindor and my mum was in Ravenclaw, so I could go either way or just end up in a new house." Addy said. "What about you, Melody?"

"My mom was in Ravenclaw… she says my dad was in Slytherin. I don't know, I might just be in Ravenclaw, because I read every single book and remember everything we're supposed to be learning for this year." I said, causing both girls to look at me wide-eyed.

"I did, too, I have the course books learned by heart!" a girl exclaimed from the hallway, she had bushy brown hair, some rather large front teeth, a bossy-like voice, and was already wearing her school robes. I hadn't even heard the door be opened, and neither had Addy and Becky. "Oh right," she said as if forgetting something very important, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"We haven't seen any toads in here," I said, "But you seriously _memorized_ the book? I didn't do that, I just remember everything as they are, so that I say them in my own words. It isn't a very good idea to answer a question the teacher has with the exact words from a book."

"Oh well," she said with a shrug, "Have you tried any spells yet?"

"My mom wouldn't allow me, but I could try one now. Are we allowed to do it on the plane?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I've done a few and they've all worked for me!" she said, "Well, let's see what you can do."

"Are you already making a new friend?" Addy asked me. "Boy, you're popular!"

I gave a fake laugh, taking my wand out of my pocket. I didn't want to leave it in my trunk where it could transform something on its own.

Standing on my seat, I reached into my trunk and took out the alarm clock, placing it on the floor in front of me. "The severing charm… Diffindo!" waving my wand at the alarm clock on the last word, the clock broke into many pieces. I felt my heart leap. "Now the mending charm… Reparo!" The alarm clock came back together, good as new.

The girl clapped her hands approvingly. "That's amazing!" then she held her hand out to me, "I'm Hermione Granger."

I took her hand and shook it, "And I'm Melody Riddle, pleased to meet you."

She went back to the door, "I better keep looking for Neville's frog, but see you later. Oh, and you best put your school robes on, I think we're very nearly there." Then she left.

"She's fairly bossy, isn't she?" Becky asked.

"Sure seemed that way." Addy said.

"Who cares? I might not see her again anyways, looks like she bounces back and forth between things anyways. She's very different so she might be in a different house from me." I said, getting the alarm clock back into my trunk.

"Why'd you bring an alarm clock anyways?" Becky asked.

"One, I won't wake up otherwise. And two, my grandpa gave it to me." I said. "Don't know what made him think of that, he hardly knows me. He even gave me a candle in case I wanted to read late at night. It seems like he knows me better than I myself do, unless he just has the idea that I'm exactly like him."

"Hmm, whose father is he?" Becky asked.

"He's my mom's." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask me who he was. "I don't know anyone on my dad's side."

"Well, let's get into our robes before that girl comes back and asks why we didn't follow her instructions." Becky said with an eye roll.

I laughed, standing to get to my trunk and taking out my robes. I put them on, finding they still fit very nicely. I sat back down again and looked out the window, thinking we probably still had many hours to go.

Sometime later, Draco came back with Vincent and Greg. Greg's hand was red from dried blood and I jumped when I saw it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We went to Potter's compartment and some disgusting rodent bit Goyle." Draco said, panting, and so I guessed that they ran back here.

I took my wand out and walked over to Greg, who looked about ready to reach into his own pocket for his wand. His hand wasn't bleeding freely as it must have, but I could see the dried parts.

I raised my eyebrow at him as a question to help him and he hesitantly gave me his bleeding hand. Pointing my wand at it, I said, "Tergeo." I watched as the blood washed away, and then went to my trunk to take out a salve my mom gave to me and applied some of it to his hand. It healed instantly.

"How do you know all of that?" Draco asked, impressed.

"My mom decided over the past few months that I needed to know a few things about healing should something comes up and there's no teacher around." I said. "So she gave me this salve and told me the spell for cleaning pretty much anything, which of course includes blood."

"Melody, you really ought to be in Ravenclaw like your mum!" Addy said admiringly, "You already know so much."

"Your mother was in Ravenclaw?" Draco asked, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, because at that time in Diagon Alley I didn't know. In any case, you were rambling on about yourself anyways. That your whole family has been in Slytherin." I said, with a nod from Draco. "Except it seemed your parents knew her very well. Perhaps because my dad was in Slytherin."

He looked up in surprise. "My parents knew her well? How are you sure about that?"

"Back in Madam Malkin's," I said, realizing he hadn't paid much attention to what had happened between the adults, "Your parents and my mom engaged in a short conversation, but they looked slightly surprised to see her, as if they had met her before."

"You're very observant." Becky commented.

Then, just suddenly, a voice echoed all throughout the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Wait, so I even leave my cat here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Becky said, "They'll be in our rooms when we get to them. No worries, Addy and I are leaving our cats here, too. Your cat will be fine."

"You guys got cats, too?" I asked, looking up at where Bodoujn's cage was. Next to him was a cage with another black cat, and the other cage had a tabby cat.

"All right, then." I said, as the train slowed to a stop.

We all pushed our way out onto the tiny, dark platform. The night air was cold, but I didn't much pay attention to it, mostly because Addy and Becky sidled up next to me in a huddle to get warm. We stayed in this form even as a lamp came bobbing over everyone's heads and a voice shouted: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

I saw the same large man I had seen in Diagon Alley walking with a small boy, and there was that same boy up in the front.

"Harry Potter." Draco whispered to us.

"Who is he?" I asked, remembering Professor Quirrell talking about him.

My friends softly told me about how Harry Potter was so infamous throughout the entire Wizarding World. As a baby, a feared dark wizard everyone called You-Know-Who (through fear of the name) came to his house to kill him. In the attempt, his parents were murdered with the killing curse, but when used on Harry it backfired. So there was now a lightning scar on his forehead from the impact of the curse, and he was the only wizard ever known to survive the killing curse.

I wished I had gotten some other books to learn more about the wizarding world than just the books I bought and the book mom gave me the day before.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" the man said.

"Hagrid is such an overgrown oaf." Draco said with a chuckle.

"What is Hagrid in charge of besides taking the first years to the castle?" I asked.

"I heard he's the gamekeeper. Some _savage_ servant living in a hut on the school grounds, every now and then getting drunk and try to use magic, mostly setting fire to his bed."

Everyone stopped talking as we followed Hagrid down the steep, narrow path, or what seemed to be since there was only darkness on either side of us.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder at us, "Jus' round this bend here."

There were sudden exclamations of "Oooooh!" as we turned a corner and saw the castle.

I had already seen the castle before, but it looked so much nicer with the night sky surrounding it and having the lights in the castle on.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted out, pointing to a cluster of little boats just sitting still in the water by the shore. Becky, Addy, and I jumped in one followed by another girl with a hard face and short black hair.

I saw Hagrid was on a boat by himself when he called out, "Everyone in? Right then – _forward_!"

As the boats moved forward, everyone just stared at the castle before them. I, on the other hand, was looking into the water at the reflection of the moon. The water looked like a hard surface when I looked out on the wide spaces without any boats.

"Heads down!" I heard Hagrid yell.

Looking up, the first few boats had reached the cliff and the students in them brought their heads down. We were all then carried along a dark tunnel, seemingly taking us down underneath the castle until reaching an underground harbor where we all got out of the boats onto a ground of rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid checked each of the boats, and then called out to a round-faced boy, "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" the boy cried happily. 'That must be Neville,' I thought.

Then Hagrid led the way up a passageway until we came out onto smooth, damp grass that lay within the shadows of the tall castle. Addy sighed contentedly… she clearly hadn't liked clambering up the passageway. Meanwhile, Becky was smiling excitedly.

We then walked up a flight of stone steps, crowding around the huge, oak front door of the school.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked, then looking back at Neville. "You there, still got yer toad?" Then he knocked on the door three times.


	8. Chapter 8

No sooner had Hagrid knocked on the door than it swung open, revealing a tall, black-haired witch in emerald robes. Her face was very stern.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid told the woman.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said.

Pulling the door wider, all the students around me looked in the entrance hall with wonder. It was fairly big, and I didn't remember really paying attention to it before as the stones were now lit with flaming torches and the ceiling went too high to look. There was also a magnificent looking marble staircase facing them, leading upstairs.

Professor McGonagall led us across the floor, and there was the drone of a hundred or more voice from the Great Hall. She didn't lead us there, but instead took us into a small and empty chamber close by. We all crowded in, standing very close to one another.

I looked around me. Becky was just about the only one looking excited while everyone else was extremely nervous.

Then, Professor McGonagall told us, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of each year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Professor McGonagall left the chamber and everyone started whispering nervously.

"What do we do for the ceremony?" I asked aloud, not caring who answered it so long as someone said something.

"I don't know, it's supposed to be a surprise." Draco said with a shrug.

I looked around at all the nervous incoming students. A lot of them were pale. Looking over at Harry Potter I saw he was almost to the point of devastation, he had no idea what was going to happen and was frightened about it.

Suddenly everyone started screaming, and turning to see what caused it, I made a small gasp. About twenty ghosts were streaming in through the back wall. They were a pearly-white and a little transparent, they were barely glancing at us as they glided across the room above us, all talking to one another. Some seemed to be arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –" a fat little monk ghost was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" a ghost wearing a ruff and tights asked all of us, but no one answered, we all stared. All those months in Hogwarts and I didn't remember seeing any ghosts!

"New students!" the Friar said excitedly, smiling at us, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Some people, I saw, nodded, still taking in the appearance of the ghosts. I looked away, it was all really weird, too weird, to now see that there were ghosts floating about the school.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" I heard the Friar exclaim. "My old house you know."

Professor McGonagall came back into the room and snapped at the ghosts, "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Each of the ghosts floated away, one by one, through the opposite wall from whence they came.

Then she spoke to us, "Now, form a line, and follow me."

We all got into a line, me behind Goyle, and Becky behind me. Professor McGonagall led us out of the chamber, back across the hall, and then into the Great Hall.

This was the first time I really looked at the place before, since the last time I went in here I was hurrying to get out. But now I couldn't, because I had to do something in front of the whole school that I didn't even know I was supposed to. Looking at it, it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles all floating in midair above the four long tables which were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Then I looked up at the ceiling, remembering from the book Hogwarts: A History that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside.

Hear a "Psst!" I looked over at the Gryffindor table to see the Weasley twins, they were giving me a thumbs up. I gave one to them to show I was ready. Good they remembered me.

Professor McGonagall led us near where the fifth table was, the one with all the teachers and Professor Dumbledore. Then she placed a four-legged stool in front of us, and on top of it placed a pointed wizard's hat. It was patched, frayed, and very dirty looking.

'What do we do with that?' I thought. But then a rip near the brim opened up like a mouth and the hat sang a song:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As the hat finished its song, I heard the whole hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each house table and then sat still.

"I think it's most likely you and I will be in Ravenclaw." Becky whispered to me.

"Perhaps," I said with a nod, "Hopefully you, me, and Addy will be in the same house. That's the only part I'm worried about."

"Well, even if we aren't, we can still hang out together." Becky said.

I nodded. "Yes, that's what we _should_ do."

Just then, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a piece of parchment in her hands. List of students? "When I call your name," she said, "You will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"With everyone watching?" Becky asked.

"I suppose." Addy said, though I hardly heard her, my attention was on Professor McGonagall.

"Abbot, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall said, holding the hat until a girl came up and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled. The Hufflepuff table burst into applause.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"Slytherin!"

I felt like tuning everything out, all that was going on (in my thoughts) was shouting and applause. Even pauses, sometimes the hat chose instantly and sometimes it took a while to decide.

I didn't tune out for Vincent's , Becky's, Addy's, or Greg's. Vincent and Greg were in Slytherin… of course. When Becky went up, she put the hat on and it took a while before it, too, shouted out that she was Slytherin. Honestly, she looked very put-off, she had not wanted that house, but she sat across from Vincent. When Addy went up, the house put her in Hufflepuff and she went over to her table looking at Becky and myself looking like a lost puppy.

I tuned everything out again, but perked up to listen at "Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!"

'Hm,' I thought to myself with a sigh, 'I don't think I'll be in that house. I'm not really that 'brave' a person. No Weasley twins or Hermione Granger I guess.'

As I was thinking this, Neville was called to the stool and was placed in Gryffindor. 'He doesn't act very brave, maybe I have a chance,' I thought excitedly as he accidentally ran to the table with the hat and had to run back to give it to Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

I watched as Draco made his way over to the Sorting Hat, and it barely touched his head when it shouted out "Slytherin!" He excitedly went to sit down with Greg and Vincent.

Some more people went up, I found out that the name of the girl who was in the same boat as me coming here was Pansy Parkinson, and she was also put in Slytherin.

A couple more and out came, "Potter, Harry!"

I was shocked at how many people started breaking out in whispers, watching his nervously make his way up to the stool and sit down on it. When the hat was placed on him, as with everyone else, it covered his eyes. After a while, I saw him grip on the edges of the chair, as if in an argument with the hat. Then, "Gryffindor!"

There were screams of excitement as the hat was taken off of Harry and he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Everyone there was happy, and the Weasley twins were shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

I chuckled softly.

"Riddle, Melody!" I had only just realized I was after Harry. Going up, no one was really looking at me, but at Harry. I was happy not to have all the attention. But I _did_ have the attention of Draco, Vincent, Greg, Addy, Hermione, Becky, and the Weasley twins. Even Professors Snape and Dumbledore were more interested in me.

The hat slipped onto my head and I was engulfed in darkness.

"Hmm, very very difficult to choose," I heard the hat say, but I only just realized it was echoing through my mind, not for anyone else to hear. "You have a dark family history, that's for certain, a very clever and cunning girl. _But_ you also have the brains to get yourself out of tight spaces."

I wondered to myself about what he was talking about at first… I'd never thought of myself as cunning.

"Well, the one house with clever and cunning would suit you well, much better than the one with only wits. Better be…" I felt the hat come out of my head to shout out to the hall, "Slytherin!"

The hat came off of my head and I made my way over to the Slytherin table, wondering how I could possibly be in the house where there were the most cunning people. I sat down next to Becky, and looked over at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table. Addy looked a little put-down, Hermione was frowning slightly as if pondering my placement in Slytherin, and the twins' mouths were open wide.

"Awesome then, we're all together! Didn't lose much." Draco said excitedly.

I wondered if he'd even liked Addy, but I didn't ponder it. I instead started whispering with Becky, "We can check with Addy maybe tomorrow to see if we have any classes with her, and perhaps a free time."

Becky nodded vigorously. "I'm just glad I'm not the alone one. But look at my brother!"

I looked over at the Ravenclaw table where her brother, who had curly, light brown hair, was going back and forth between smiling and frowning. Then he looked over at Becky and did some hand motions at her, of which I didn't understand.

She looked at him with annoyance, giving angry hand motions back and turning away from him. He laughed and then watched the rest of the sorting, which didn't have very many people left.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"That he's going to send a letter to dad about me getting into Slytherin," she said moodily, "I don't know what he'll say. My whole family's been in Ravenclaw. And I still don't understand the hat's decision."

"I don't understand its decision for me either," I told her truthfully, causing her to look at me. "It said I'm cunning… I'm not! It even said something about my history being dark, and I don't know if that's what caused it to put me here, but I was _really_ close to Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, but I guess this isn't so bad!" Becky said.

"Are you kidding?" Draco asked her. "Slytherin is awesome! Hufflepuff a bore, Ravenclaw deadly, and Gryffindor just such weenies."

I snorted. "Well, glad not to be in the 'weenie' category."

Becky was stifling her laughter, she was having a really hard time not bursting it out. She finally was able to choke out, "Raven – claw the – most – deadly? Oh – my – brother would – get a kick – out of that! Better – not tell that – to my family! Haha!"

Draco looked fairly pleased with himself.

Looking up at the sorting, Professor McGonagall was taking away the stool and the Sorting Hat. Professor Dumbledore now stood up, beaming all of us and holding his arms out as if trying to embrace us all.

He began a short speech, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as he sat down and I laughed out loud with Becky. "He's a bit odd isn't he?" I asked, absolutely sure that my face was turning red. But my mouth almost fell open in shock as the dishes in the middle of the table were now filled with a lot of different foods. It was the most I'd ever seen, even in all the banquets I'd ever been to.

We all started loading our plates. I filled mine with roast chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and some peas. Unlike everyone else, I didn't load up on everything there, I didn't like eating too much.

A ghost suddenly came over to us and sat down next to Draco, who looked nervously at him. The ghost looked very horrible, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with what I supposed was blood, but it was silvery like the rest of his body.

"Hello," he said to us curtly, "New first years I see."

"Hi," I said, deciding to be friendly, though he looked fairly horrible, "What's your name?"

"I am the Bloody Baron, your house ghost. You have a vaguely familiar aura about you, you know?" he said to me, and Draco paled, as if he was talking to him.

"Perhaps because my dad was in your house when he was at Hogwarts." I said.

"Hmm…" he thought aloud, "What is your name again?"

"Melody Riddle." I said.

"Ah yes! Tom Riddle _was_ in this house, very clever young man. Now that I think about it, you look a bit like him, your face is the same, your hair slightly, too. Who was your mother?" he asked, very interested in me. But, I noted, when I said my last name he jumped a little, as though Tom Riddle was known for something terrible.

"Orele Ollivander, she was in Ravenclaw." I said, and everyone around me gasped. "What?"

"Orele! I remember her, no wonder your hair is brown. So she had a child with Tom Riddle, how lovely." Though the Bloody Baron said 'how lovely' I had a bad feeling that something was wrong with it. "No doubt you will be great in all your classes as they were, and perhaps even an interest in the dark arts as your parents had."

"Yes," I said slowly, "She goes by Orele Riddle now. I must say the dark arts do seem interesting, but I'm looking more forward to learning how to apparate and disapparate."

"Ah, but you have another seven years to go until that happens!" the Bloody Baron said, moving at another Slytherin to talk to, though being very intrigued by me. I thought it was slightly odd that he should know so much about my own parents… remember them even.

"You're related to Mr. Ollivander?" Becky asked me. I nodded. "Why didn't you guys act like family when we went to the shop together?"

Draco was looking interested as well.

"I only found out about it yesterday," I said, cutting into my chicken and explaining to them about what had happened the night before. I was doing my best to eat and talk, but not with my mouth full. When I finished talking, I had surprisingly also finished eating, and dessert had appeared in the dishes where the entrée had been.

I helped myself to some chocolate ice cream and chocolate éclairs, biting into them and feeling very satisfied.

"You don't eat much, but you sure do like chocolate, it seems." Becky commented to me.

"Let her eat what she wants," Draco said, "What she eats is none of your concern, it's what you feed yourself that you should worry about."

"Excuse me if I like to observe how the people around me eat," Becky said, "Like I don't know if I want to always sit near you, because you eat like a pig. Hoarding everything you see into your body."

"I do not!" Draco defended himself, a pink tinge finding its way into his cheeks.

"Have you honestly seen yourself?" Becky asked him. Vincent and Greg cracked their knuckles, but I had a feeling there was no way they'd attack her because of the teachers and her being a girl.

"How about both of you stop fighting for the rest of the feast and wait for tomorrow?" I asked them. They nodded, glaring at each other.

I took this time to glance up at the teacher's table, there was Professor Snape seated next to Professor Quirrell. Neither looked happy with their seating arrangements. Professor Quirrell was very, very nervous, and Professor Snape just plain annoyed.

Then, I saw something fairly strange. At the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter looked up at Professor Snape who looked back at him with such hate and anger that I couldn't place what was so wrong. But, as soon as that happened, Quirrell suddenly grabbed the back of his turban as if it was about ready to fall off and Harry clutched at his forehead in pain. Yet, then it seemed as though it'd subsided.

When Harry looked back up at the teacher's table, though, he looked at Professor Snape. I thought over this, noting to myself that I should bother either Professor Snape or Professor Quirrell about this.

Once the desserts disappeared, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall was finally silent.

He said, "Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I felt my face scrunch up at this news, thinking that the warning was very straightforward. My friends chuckled softly at it, but I wasn't sure whether or not this was a laughing matter. He was a crazy man, with the way he had just said it he might as well had been serious.

Professor Dumbledore spoke again, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He gave his wand a small flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, rising high above each of the tables and twisting itself into words for us to read. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

With the rest of the school I sang the song, but in my favorite tune of Painting the Roses Red, from Alice in Wonderland:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

I was one of the first people to finish singing it, as everyone had a different beat to their tunes. The Weasley twins were the last ones singing the words to a very slow funeral march, Professor Dumbledore conducted the last few lines they sang.

Wiping a happy tear out of his eye, he commented, "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

After the feast, the Slytherin Prefect called all us first year Slytherins to her and followed her out of the Great Hall. She talked to us while she walked, and I listened out of curiosity but wondered where she would be taking us for the Slytherin dormitories.

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to _Slytherin House_. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck.

"Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget."

I wondered what we could possibly _want_ to forget about our own house, but I just listened to Gemma talk.

"Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent.

"Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?"

No one answered.

"I didn't think so.

"But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin."

I liked the wording there. Slytherin seemed like a very nice house to be in already. Gemma was making a great impression.

"We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your pencil case."

Though I wasn't sure I wanted to be an intimidating person, it sounded like a fun idea that I would be feared since I was back at home but not from having a Dark reputation.

"But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood."

'I'm misunderstood!' I thought. 'The hat put me in the perfect house!'

"For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite."

Becky sniggered silently next to me, as well as Draco. They could get along through this at least.

"Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? _The seeds of greatness. _You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it.

"And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cosy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them."

'Great,' I thought with slight sadness, and then jumped to sarcasm, 'Enemies with Gryffindors. What fun. Well, it proves what mom told me.'

"A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it.

"The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries.

"Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night."

By that point, we had reached the dungeons. I was surprised, Slytherin house seemed perfect for me now.

Gemma stopped up by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. She said "Salazar" and a stone door concealed within the wall opened. We all went in, ending up in a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling. There were round, green lamps above us hanging on chains, and a fire was crackling under a nicely carved mantelpiece and there were a couple high-backed chairs by the fire underneath the mantelpiece.

"This is nice," Becky whispered to me, "Might not be too bad."

Draco glared at her again.

Gemma led everyone to their dormitories. The older students were already in theirs, I guessed, as we made our way to the first year girl's dorms, losing the boys to wherever theirs was.

We had gone up a few steps to get to our dorms, but there was no doubting the sound of the lake water. Becky and I didn't say much to our roommates, Millicent and Pansy. We just dressed into our pajamas, bade each other good night, and fell asleep instantly from the long day we all had.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the alarm clock ringing in my ear again, and basically the same events happened. I couldn't find where it was to turn it off and opened my eyes blearily. Becky was holding my alarm clock right in front of my face, and already wearing her uniform.

"Good thing you repaired it," she said brightly, "Now if you'd just set it."

"Are we late?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

"No, breakfast is in about thirty minutes." Becky said, placing my alarm clock on my bedside table.

I finally had a good look at the room around me. "I think I'll be in heaven every time I set foot in this room." I said.

I had been sleeping in a fairly ancient four-poster bed with pretty green silk hangings, and the bedspreads were embroidered with a silver thread. The medieval tapestries along the walls showed the adventures of famous Slytherins, and silver lanterns, like the green ones in the common room, hung from the ceiling.

"I know, right?" Becky asked looking around in amazement. "I think I like Slytherin a lot more now, especially knowing you're in it with me. But don't tell Draco, I don't want to give in and tell him I like the house.

"I wonder how Addy's doing."

"Oh, me too! We won't be able to hang around the common room with her… we need to keep to the plan of finding her right after, or during, breakfast to see what her schedule is. We just _must_ have the same break time as her." I said.

"Yeah… pity she was put in Hufflepuff, no one likes that house. We most likely won't be paying attention to them, but to Gryffindor. Draco seems to really hate them; you should've heard him at the table when Harry Potter was placed in Gryffindor." Becky said, looking slightly horrified.

"I don't want to know," I said decidedly, "But I'll allow you to mess around with him. It is a very nice quirk of yours."

"And one of the reasons he hates me and likes you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't believe he'll really pay attention to me. He seemed more interested in making fun of other people with Vincent and Greg than helping me know more about wizarding history."

"Quidditch doesn't count as history." Becky said, bouncing up and down as she chuckled.

"Well, is it a regularly played sport?" I asked, in which she nodded. "Then wouldn't it count as history depending on where it starts? I mean, it didn't just start yesterday, now did it?"

"Ah-" Becky said, looking for an argument, "Oh, well, that is true. Never mind then."

"Point given then," I said, looking at the other beds as I started to look through my trunk for my uniform, "Where'd Millicent and Pansy go?"

"I suppose they already woke up and left, because when I woke up they weren't here." Becky said.

"Lovely roommates," I said sarcastically, "Joyous people that most likely won't stop to talk to us anytime sooner _or_ later."

Becky chuckled softly. "Hopefully Addy doesn't have the same, because she won't have us to turn to then as we do for each other."

We left the dormitory some time later and had done the best we could during our first week of school.

After lunch, we had gotten our schedules and found all first year Slytherins had the same classes together and all first years in general had the same free time. Becky and I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and talked through it with Addy about where we'd meet and what we'd do.

Everything was so confusing and it was very easy to get lost being that Hogwarts had a hundred and forty-two staircases of many different shapes and sizes. Some led to a different place every Friday, and some with a vanishing step about halfway up that everyone had to remember to jump. I never remembered another time where I had to watch my step or where I'm going.

The doors were the most confusing because there were some that would only open if you asked politely, some if you tickled them in the correct spot, and there were some that was just plain wall pretending to be a door.

As for Peeves the Poltergeist, who I remembered the ghosts talking about on that first night, he got on everyone's nerves, even Becky's and Addy's, but yet stayed away from me. I had no idea about what he did to annoy other students. Gemma told Becky and I (in friendly conversation) that Peeves would only listen to the Bloody Baron, and this was why we were lucky that the Bloody Baron was the House Ghost.

I just thanked my lucky stars and stayed far away from the Poltergeist, because I couldn't be positive that he was trying to stay away from me.

Argus Filch… I think he took a liking to me and my friends surprisingly. We were the only ones who, when passing him in the halls, waved and smiled to him. He seemed to really enjoy our loving attention compared to the other students' hate. Especially for Mrs. Norris, his scrawny cat, who liked how much we pet her and became friends with our own cats.

I felt lucky having every single class with Becky and a few with Addy, because then I had people to talk to. Our classes were the fun parts for my day because I found myself really enjoying each one.

Every Wednesday night, we would look at the night skies at midnight through our telescopes to learn the names of all the different stars and of the movements of the planets around the sun. Three times a week we would go to Herbology in the greenhouses behind the castle with the Hufflepuffs with Professor Sprout, who was the Head of Hufflepuff house. In it we were learning about all the strange plants and fungi there was and what they could be used for.

History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher in the school (and one I've ever had of course). Charms class was taught by Professor Flitwick, it completely suit his name I found, where he had to stand on top of a pile of books just to see us over his desk. Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall, she was a very strict teacher but very, very clever. Defense Against the Dark Arts, again by Professor Quirrell, was mostly a joke and it was very easily my least favorite class because of the annoying stuttering I always heard and it smelled strongly of garlic.

When Friday came along, I almost felt excited for the weekend so I could study and hang out with Becky and Addy. What Becky and I had yet to do was Potions class, which was what we were doing that day with the Gryffindors.

"Oh!" Becky said with an unhappy sigh as we sat at the breakfast table.

"What?" I asked, eating some porridge and wandering about how Professor Snape would be like in class. Knowing he was Head of House did nothing for my nerves considering I was sure he didn't like my mom and that could lead to him thinking I shouldn't be treated with kindness in house points or class points.

"We have _double_ potions with the Gryffindors, unlike other classes where it's just one period, this is two." Becky said.

I grumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Draco said, scarfing his porridge down quickly, obviously excited to get going with the day. "Professor Snape is a close family friend of my parents and Head of House, he'll be nice with us. My favorite thing is knowing, from other Slytherins' experience of course, that he drops points pretty much every day for Gryffindors. Never for Slytherins, he favors us too much."

"So there's no way he'll drop points for Slytherin?" I asked, my confidence rising.

"No way in his class. There may be times where he'll _have_ to drop points, but he'll avoid it when he can." Draco said.

"Awesome." I said, eating more porridge.

Owls came in at the regular time every day, and Draco always got one from his parents. It was mostly a bunch of sweets and toys. I hadn't gotten any until that day when a Tawny Owl came and dropped a package on my lap and settled down on my shoulder.

I opened it, finding it was from my mom. I forgot to write to her after I got to Hogwarts.

It said:

My dear Melody,

I hope you've been doing all right during your first day at school. Don't worry about forgetting to write me, I knew it would happen seeming as you became so interested in your school books while you were here. Otherwise, I'm sure you would've been bored all summer long.

Everything's all right back at home. Your grandfather is very picky about asking me if you've written yet. He really wants to know what House you got into, knowing him he's hoping for Ravenclaw. Write when you can.

Sincerely,

Your mother, Orele.

"What is it?" Draco asked, watching my face closely as I read the letter.

Taking out another piece of paper and a quill, I said, "My grandpa is going to be so unhappy when I write back saying I got into Slytherin."

"Why?" asked Draco, obviously very offended.

I looked up at him pointedly. "My whole family on his side was in _Ravenclaw_. And I know for a certainty he didn't like my dad, who was in Slytherin, so he'll most likely think I'll turn out like him."

"What did he turn out like?" Draco asked, surprisingly very interested in my history.

"That's just _it_," I said, starting to write out the letter, "He and my mom _won't_ tell me _anything_ about him. My mom begrudgingly told me his name and that he was in Slytherin and won't tell me anything else. When I ask my grandpa, he says to ask my mom because it could be possible she wouldn't want him to answer it."

Draco pondered that as I wrote out:

Hey mom,

Everything's going well as far as classes. I already have a bunch of homework from Transfiguration and Charms for the weekend and today I have my first Potions lesson with Professor Snape. Wish me luck.

As for my House, give my full apologies to grandpa, but I came out in Slytherin. I honestly was very surprised when it placed me in this House, saying that I have a very dark family history and that I was clever and cunning, I was so close to Ravenclaw though. My happiness in the matter is that I still have Becky and Draco with me, but Addy ended up in Hufflepuff.

Give grandpa my regards, everything is going well here so I hope everything is all well at home.

Sincerely,

Your loving daughter, Melody

I enclosed it in an envelope and told the owl, "Send this back to my mom."

The owl hooted and flew away.

In Professor Snape's class, it went better than I thought… for me. All my thoughts about the professor hating me went away as soon as I saw how he treated the infamous Harry Potter, as he was in the class.

He started out with a roll call and paused at Harry's name. He said, very softly, "Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

I was seated next to Becky and Draco, Vincent and Greg were on Draco's other side, and all three boys sniggered at Professor Snape's wording against Harry. The professor went on, no one but myself noticed how at my name, which was right after Harry's, he glanced up at me as if to say 'I need to talk to you.' That's how I took it, so I decided to talk to him after class.

Here was his speech to us, in as quiet a tone as possible that if anyone had been talking, no one would've heard it, and I was to always remember it. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I listened to the silence after this, his class seemed like it would be the most dangerous to learn. The way in which he described the potions as "liquids that creep through human veins" and continuing on that caused me to think twice about ever taking a potion, even if Professor Snape said it was all right to drink it.

Professor Snape scared me suddenly when he instantly said, "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Draught of Living Death_, I thought to myself smugly. Harry had no idea that was clear.

Hermione's hand, however, shot straight into the air, but Professor Snape ignored her, watching Harry closely.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said, fairly stumped by the question.

Professor Snape sneered at him, "Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_The stomach of a goat_, I thought, _my mom even quizzed me with this one_. I sat watching as Harry, again, had no idea what Professor Snape had asked him and Hermione stretched her hand into the air as high as she could. She clearly wanted some house points. Next to me, Draco, Vincent, and Greg were just shaking with silent laughter, Becky however was like me in wondering how this would end.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said once again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Professor Snape sneered at him. I couldn't imagine how humiliated Harry must be at the professor, picking on him like this and still ignoring Hermione's hand.

Professor Snape tried again. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

_They're the same thing_, I thought as Hermione then stood up, waving her hand in the air, just dying to answer the professor's every question. I thought to myself with a realization that the way he hated me was_ nothing_ like the way he treated Harry, the boy who lived.

Harry said, very softly in the still quiet classroom, "I don't know, I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people in the classroom actually _laughed_, but Becky and I, however, just looked at Harry, mortified. Was he _crazy_? Telling the professor that, of all things to say? He could've just said 'I don't know, sir' again. I knew it was likely he realized his mistake just by looking at Professor Snape's expression.

He snapped at Hermione, "Sit down," and proceeded to bully Harry a little more, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone started rummaging for quills and parchment, but Becky, Hermione and I were already done scribbling down what he said before anyone else got theirs out. Professor Snape's voice could be heard through the noise.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

As the lesson continued on, Professor Snape placed us all into pairs, putting me together with Draco, Becky with Greg, and Vincent with Pansy. It was actually a great first lesson for me, Draco and I worked very well together (to his absolute joy because we both read the book that summer so we'd both been prepared).

Draco would say what we needed, I'd get it, and we'd both take turns putting the different ingredients in whether the mortar or the cauldron.

Professor Snape criticized everyone's potion in the classroom except ours, our potion was literally perfect. He even used our as an example to the class as to how they should stew the horned slugs. I looked around at all the other cauldrons; each had weird smoke coming out while ours was perfect, no color.

It was just then that clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville and Seamus were the partners that stood in front of a twisted blob, the cauldron. They're potion was moving its way across the floor, burning holes in everyone's shoes. Everyone was on their stools before the two could say 'oops.'

Poor Neville had been drenched with the potion, and he moaned in pain as everyone could see angry red boils springing up all over him.

"Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Professor Snape snapped at Neville. Then at Seamus he said, "Take him up to the hospital wing." He then rounded on Harry, who'd been working with Ron next to the pair. "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Draco chuckled softly. "They're going to lose _so many_ points this year, there's no way we'll lose. We'll win for the seventh year in a row."

I actually smiled at this, so as not to worry him. But inside I thought this was so cheating.

After class, I got Becky, and surprisingly, Draco, Vincent, and Greg to wait for me while I talked to Professor Snape.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked him, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me.

"If you weren't in Slytherin, I would dock a point for your cheek, but since no one else is in the room I'll let it slide."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I just… knew that the look you gave me earlier when roll-calling names was that you wanted to see me."

"You're just like your mother." Professor Snape said, and it wasn't a rude comment. Ok.

"So I've been told." I said.

"She had a way of knowing when I wanted to talk to her or someone else. Just by looking at my expression, and so I was just testing you to see if you were the same." I felt the professor was purposely trying to get me to worm him out of it.

"I'm pretty sure that the look you gave me was for something more than testing me, sir." I said, hoping I wouldn't go too far in worming it out of him so as to lose Slytherin points. It wasn't likely, though, I suppose.

"All right, I was wondering how your first week of school went. And don't tell any lies, I will ask all the teachers." Professor Snape said, sitting at his desk while I stayed standing.

"Good, good," I said, "I got a couple points for Slytherin in each class, one in Transfiguration for being the first Slytherin to turn a matchstick into a needle."

"How about in my class? Did it suit you all right?" he asked.

_Why is he so interested in this?_ "Great, I think being partnered with Draco was an up. And the questions that you asked Harry… I knew them all."

"You did?" he asked, literally looking quite shocked.

"Yeah," I said, a little offended, "You're just like my grandpa, he was shocked when I told him that I read every single school book this summer, memorizing everything I had to know."

"You mem-"

I cut him off, thankfully he let it slide, "Not like Hermione though. I met her on the train, she learned the school books by _heart_. So, she likely will quote the book in class."

"Plagiarism," he said instantly, looking at some papers. "She will lose points if she uses that in my class."

I was going to fight for her, but I didn't open my mouth, Professor Snape didn't notice luckily. If I was caught sticking up for a Gryffindor, I most likely would be trampled by all the other Slytherins and lose my friends. Besides, I gave him valuable information, he's a teacher; he knew what was right and wrong.

"Hm," I said, "My friends are waiting outside, I should go."

"I see you made friends with Malfoy and his friends." Professor Snape said, as though finding another reason to keep me there.

"Yeah." I said, curious as to why he was so interested in that.

"Best kind of friends you can have here at Hogwarts, believe me." Professor Snape said softly. "Don't go hanging around with kids from Gryffindor, it's not a good reputation."

"I… wasn't really planning on it. The only friend I have that isn't in my house is Addy." I said.

"Addy Gentz?" he asked.

"Yeah, what other Addy's are there?" I asked.

"None, she's the only Addy in your year so I guessed. She could've been in a different year, there are other Addy's." Professor Snape said.

_Why did this conversation start?_ I asked myself. "Ok," I said slowly, "So, um, can I go?"

"Yes, Riddle, you are dismissed."

"Don't call me that." I muttered softly.

"Why not?"

_He heard that? Oh gosh._ "It's just odd to call me by my last name."

"I do it with everyone, get used to it. Last names are not likely to be repeated." Professor Snape said, as though it was a perfect reason.

"You can't really do it with Fred and George, though, now can you?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "You are dismissed, Riddle. Follow directions."

I smirked and walked out of the room, chuckling. I didn't know why that was so funny, perhaps his face when he told me to get out.

"What's so funny?" Becky asked as I walked out.

I explained what he wanted to talk about to my friends, and they were very interested as to how he talked to me. "I think it has to do with my mom, they knew each other when they were younger. That seems certain."

"He knew all of our parents... except perhaps Becky's." Draco said.

"Don't worry, leave me out, this is interesting." Becky said.

"I don't know how it is he'd know your mother, though. She was a Ravenclaw." Draco said.

"Though, you have to admit it's pretty odd that my mom doesn't know either of Becky's parents." I said, remembering that neither my mom nor Becky's parents had given any recollection that they knew each other.

"I think my parents are older than your mother." Becky said.

"Perhaps… they did look it." I said.

"Yeah."

Later that evening, during our free time, Addy met up with us and we sat around on the grounds underneath a tree. That was, we all were, until I started climbing the tree, something I hadn't done in a while. I sat on a trunk a little ways off of the ground and we all just listened to Draco talk about Quidditch, his most favorite subject.

"I can't wait until next year, cause then I'll be on the team in an instant."

"How are you so sure about that?" Addy asked him.

"My father will talk to whoever the Quidditch captain will be. But it'll most likely still be Flint, so I'll still get in. Flint knows I'm great at it." Draco said, leaning against the tree with a smile of satisfaction.

I decided to test him further. "So, let me ask you this. If you were allowed to be on the Quidditch team this year for your amazing skills, what role would you want to play."

"Ooh, that's good," Draco smiled up at me, then he looked away into space, "I would be best as seeker, I think. Yes, that would be the role I'll play in the game, the seeker, I'm great at it back at home."

"Awesome," I said, thinking that a great idea. I knew that the seeker had to be a really small person in order to catch the snitch.

"That reminds me," Draco said suddenly, "I never _did_ finish explaining to you about Quidditch, now did I?

"No, but that's fine I think I have the basics down. I can watch the upcoming game to see more about how it's played. That'll give some good observing skills for me, I should think." I said.

"Hm, when's your birthday?" he asked, surprising me.

"The thirty-first of July." I said.

He looked surprised back. "That's the same as Potter's!"

"Really?" I asked, then I remembered "Huh, I didn't really pay attention then when I read about him, the fact he's the _exact_ same age as me."

"Well, I guess I'm a little late then, but happy belated birthday." Draco said, taking a book out of his backpack. "I can't exactly get this to you if you're up there."

I took it as a joke. Taking out my wand, I waved it and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The book was levitated up to me and I grabbed it in midair. The title read _Quidditch Through the Ages_. "Thanks! This'll help." I said.

"How do you know that spell? We aren't supposed to learn it until a little later this year." Vincent asked.

"I practiced the month before school started. Not actually casting the spells, but practice saying the spells and doing the movements for them." I said, poring over the book already. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Draco was very pleased with himself. "Thanks so much!" I said to him.

"You are very welcome." Draco said. "At least I know what to get you now for all of your birthdays to come."

I chuckled. "That you do."

"Oh, speaking of the thirty-first of July, take this, too. It's the Daily Prophet, talks about a break-in the day we went to go get our school things." Draco said, taking out a newspaper with moving pictures.

I levitated that to myself as well and read aloud:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at

Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the

work of dark wizards or witched unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing

had been taken. The vault that was searched had in

fact been emptied that same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so

keep your noses out if you know what's good

for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this after-

noon.

"Oh my gosh," I said, levitating it down to Becky and Addy to reread. "That's… not good."

"Hm, they'll catch the culprit. They're goblins, they always do." Draco said with a shrug.

_It's as if he doesn't care that something terrible could very well happen soon_, I thought to myself. It was possible, but the thing is… I didn't know what it was.


	10. Chapter 10

We had a great few more weeks at Hogwarts, and I actually didn't think I would like it as much as I did. I didn't like it… I loved it. Writing to my mom about it made everything so much better, too, because her excited replies to me made me feel better.

After the letter I had written to her, telling sorry to grandpa that I was actually placed in Slytherin, she said it was fine. Though he wasn't very happy about it, he supported me, they both supported me. Telling me to do well in my classes, asking what I earned house points doing, saying to keep doing as I was doing in not losing house points. I was bright as a bumblebee.

As for my friends, all were awesome and I loved them deeply. Becky and Addy, I hung out with for most of the time since Draco, Vincent, and Greg usually went and tortured some people. I didn't like that they did it, but nothing I said actually stopped them, they just told me to stop worrying. I suppose I should, I guess it's fine for other houses to tease each other in that way, I don't even know what they do. They're all fun to hang out with though.

Becky certainly likes to annoy Draco, and of course Vincent and Greg are very unhelpful about it, just listening to her taunt him. Draco always looks to me for help, which is when I usually walk into the room and tell her to stop, and then all but Becky looks grateful that I did so.

The one time Addy wasn't with us, Becky and I sat in our common room finishing up our transfiguration homework together. Draco, Vincent, and Greg came in and walked over to us.

"Hey, Melody, Becky, did you see what's been pinned up on the notice board?" Draco asked, sitting down on the couch across from us.

"No, what is it?" I asked distractedly, finishing up _one_ last sentence…

"We start flying lessons with the Gryffindors on Thursday!" he said, sounding fairly excited for some reason.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him, my sentence long forgotten. So far, the only class we had with the Gryffindors was Potions class, but now having flying lessons with them already seemed a little much. Especially knowing how unfair Professor Snape was to the Gryffindors, how would the teacher for flying be with them? It would seem extremely different.

"Yeah, and, you know, I'm really good, so I'll make the Gryffindors look like fools. Especially the worst ones of them all, _Potter_ and _Weasley_." Draco said, speaking Harry and Ron's names like he'd sniffed something awful.

"How long have you been flying?" Becky asked him, having not even looked up.

"For years, I don't count." Draco told her.

"You should, because you obviously haven't been flying since you were a baby since the way you say it makes it as though you've been flying longer than any person on famous Quidditch teams which everyone knows is not true." Becky said.

"I'm not saying that at all." Draco said, looking very distraught.

I was surprised by Becky's wording as well. "I didn't even think of that, Becky. Are you exaggerating?"

She looked up at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I just overthink things I guess."

"Yeah you do! Apologize to me." Draco said.

She looked at him in shock, and then laughed out loud. "Do you _really_ think I'm going to do that?"

"It was worth the shot." he mumbled.

I changed the subject. "I read the book you gave me for my birthday… _Quidditch Through the Ages_."

"All the way through?" Draco asked, I nodded. "You're quick, anyone else I gave a book to took a whole year of my questioning them about it before saying they finished it."

"I would've finished it right then and there, but of course homework kicks in before that can." I said. "I know one of the Gryffindors has that book and has been reading it to memorize the positions you must have. They're nervous for it."

I didn't want to say who it was, because it was Hermione Granger. I'd had times where I talked to her because I met her in the library and no one was there. Guess you could say we were the Ravenclaws in our houses, but just met at a time when there was _no one_ in there. Since, of course, Slytherins and Gryffindors were well known enemies.

One could say we were both strange, but I liked to hang out with her at that time. And, it was my slightly knowing she didn't have any friends. None at all, which I guess made me her frienemy. Of course, a made-up word crossing friend and enemy, but at least it was a friend. We both agreed not to tell anyone.

But our first talk together, I remembered, was random:

_I'd been in the Slytherin common room a while with my friends when they had finished their homework but I hadn't. They, of course, were bugging me about it, joking about it, so I just left and went on my way to the library to finish t up._

_In the library, I knew it'd be quiet but I didn't expect it to be deserted, all but the librarian. I sat down at a table and worked silently on my work, and just as I finished Hermione walked into the room. She went to the shelves and took out a bunch of Quidditch books, took them over to another table, took up one book, and bent over it, consuming everything it could give her._

_I packed my stuff up and walked over to her. "What you doing?" I asked, scaring her a little bit._

"_Melody, you scared me!" she reprimanded at me softly._

_I put my hands up, "Sorry, maybe I should've come over saying 'I come in peace.' But really, what are you doing with all those Quidditch books?"_

_She sighed, "You're going to make fun of me, all the Gryffindors did so you obviously will."_

"_Not obviously," I said, sitting down across from her, "I'm sure you don't actually believe that I'm going to make fun of you. The reason for reading a whole bunch of Quidditch books more thoroughly than I looked through my schoolbooks."_

_She hesitated a moment before saying, "I'm trying to memorize the rules and positions in the game so that I don't fail the upcoming lessons. No one knows when they'll start, and I want to read it all now in case we suddenly find out they're tomorrow."_

"_Don't scarf it all down now," I said, surprising her slightly, "You're going to damage yourself, read one book a night. At the time they tell us when it is, they'll give us time to get ourselves ready for it."_

_Hermione's shoulders loosened, she looked relieved. I took all the other books back to the shelves and she read the book she first opened. I, on the other hand, took out Quidditch Through the Ages, which I had already read about a quarter of the way through and actually finished within my time there._

_When I finished, I looked up to see Hermione watching me questionably. "You have a question for me?" I asked._

"_How is it that you're in Slytherin? I'm just wondering, because you're so much nicer than other Slytherins, and you're like me in which you really love reading books. As far as I can see anyways." Hermione told me, looking at me in the eyes, wanting her question to be answered immediately._

"_You know what? I don't know myself." I said to her surprise. "There are a couple things. My dad was in Slytherin, but my mom was in Ravenclaw, I do have to say I was really close to Ravenclaw because I'm really smart from my mom's side but somehow more cunning as my dad."_

"_Which side is your last name from?" she asked._

"_My dad's, my mom just kept the name. Her last name before Riddle was Ollivander… and yes, I am related to the wandmaker." I added to her surprise._

"_Really? Why wouldn't your mom keep the last name Ollivander? Why stick to Riddle if your dad isn't around anymore? What happened to him to cause him not to be around anymore? Wha-"_

"_Slow down," I said, surprised by all her questions, "I don't know the answer to any of them. My mom won't tell me."_

"_Oh," she said, "Sorry… well, can you answer why it is that you have an accent I've never heard before. You obviously aren't from England, but not from anywhere else I've been to either."_

"_Well, both my parents were British, I am from here. It's just, I was born in America and have lived there all my life with my mom and my stepdad." I told her._

_Hermione really looked like she wanted to ask more, but held herself back and just nodded._

"_I mean, all I can say is I'm pureblood but I haven't lived like one." I said._

"_Oh, I'm muggle-born." Hermione said brightly. "And somehow I'm the smartest of the Gryffindors. I really think the hat should've put me in Ravenclaw."_

"_It should've put me in Ravenclaw too, so then my grandpa could be more proud of me. But, I have made some great friends in Slytherin, and I've found it actually suits me more than the idea of being cunning. It's just I don't like the terms on which the hat placed me in it." I said._

"_What did it put you in for?" she asked._

"_The hat said that I'm really clever, cunning (which I really don't believe I am), and my dark family history in Slytherin conquers over my bright family history in Ravenclaw." I said, knowing it didn't exactly say that but it seemed like it did. My dad's side was all the way Slytherin, and my mom's side was all the way Ravenclaw. How else could it compete?_

"_Oh, I wish I could talk about my family history like that," Hermione said thoughtfully, "Being able to say my mum was in this house and my dad in that… but, it seems more daring to be able to say I'm the first witch in my family. It works very well, according to my thinking."_

"_Yes, very," I said to her, "It makes you ordinary."_

_She brightened._

_We talked some more until the librarian shooed us out, saying it was almost time for bed. I didn't want to be caught in the hallways, and neither did Hermione, so we ran out. Although, we were still talking so as we ran we both ended up in front of the entrance to my common room._

"_Wait a minute, where did you take me?" she asked._

"_Oh!" I said in surprise, she wasn't supposed to know where my common room was. "This is the way to my common room, you better go to the Gryffindor common room quickly."_

_Her eyes widened and she ran away. As soon as she'd turned the corner, I walked back to the blank wall, looking to where she'd run to make sure she wasn't spying on me so as to see where it is._

_I went into the common room and watched it close up behind me, breathing out a sigh of relief that I didn't let her see exactly where the Slytherin common room was._

Thursday morning, pretty much everyone but Draco was feeling very nervous for the flying lessons. Over at the Gryffindor table I saw Hermione talking to the Gryffindors, most likely on how to fly because Neville was listening to her very closely. She'd told me that he'd said he'd never flown a broom before, though he was pureblood.

I ate my breakfast and watched them, as did my friends, very closely. I could say it was a little bit more creepy-looking when Draco, Vincent, and Greg did it while Becky and I just watched with slight interest.

Just then the mail arrived, I hadn't gotten anything. I supposed my mom had some things to do at home, but I did write her to say that my flying lessons were today.

I looked back at the Gryffindor table in time to see Neville open a package excitedly and pull out a glass ball, looking to be full of red smoke. Draco's eyes lit up, and he, Vincent, and Greg made their way to their table.

"What is that?" I asked Becky.

"It's a Remembrall," she said, just as Neville seemed to be explaining it to the group, "It tells you if you've forgotten something. Hold it a certain way, and if it turns red, then you know you have to think hard on what you've forgotten- oh!"

That last exclamation was because Neville tightened his hold on it and the smoke inside turned into a scarlet red.

Becky and I saw Draco pass and grab the Remembrall out of Neville's hands. Harry and Ron, who were sitting with Neville, jumped to their feet, ready to fight for the object I didn't think had all that much value if it didn't actually tell someone exactly _what_ they forgot.

Though, before there could be any fight, Professor McGonagall came and put a stop to it. Becky and I weren't really sure about how it was going, but she said something, Neville said something, then Draco scowled and dropped the Remembrall on to the table, said something, and walked away, Vincent and Greg trailing behind. Harry, I saw, looked very infuriated at Draco.

"Let's hope nothing drastic happens at the flying lessons." I whispered to Becky.

She nodded.

We went through our classes that day, and then, just about five to ten minutes before three-thirty, all the Slytherins, including me, made our way onto the grounds for our very first flying lesson. I wondered if the school had checked how the weather would be before deciding a date, because it seemed a perfect day for flying. The sky was clear and there was a slight wind and the grass rustled under our feet. The brooms were already in rows on the ground and we went and stood on the right side.

I stood with my friends as we waited for the Gryffindors, who hurried out a couple minutes later only to look disappointed that we were already there before them. Draco looked smug, he was very excited about this lesson.

The teacher, whom I found was Madam Hooch, arrived; with short, gray hair and the eyes of a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she asked us sharply, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I stood to the left of a broomstick, in between Draco and Becky. Mine looked really beat up, twigs sticking out everywhere and it was at a weird angle. One would think it a dead broom.

Madam Hooch commanded us to follow her directions, and this first one I thought would be easy to follow. "Stick your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!'"

"_Up_!" we all shouted at once.

I honestly don't think my broom liked me, because it was obvious that broomsticks could tell when their owners were frightened or not. Becky was shaking, and all her broomstick did was turn around in circles. Draco was confident, and his jumped right into his hand, one of the few that had. Mine? It started to float away from me.

Draco started chuckling and Becky looked at it in confusion.

"Get back here!" I snapped at my broom. It stopped where it was, and slowly went back to its spot on the ground. "_Up_!" I shouted again, this time it jumped into my hand.

I was flustered. What kind of broom just flew away from its owner? Draco, on the other hand, laughed nonstop, he could hardly contain it. Becky just look at my broom like it was crazy and then went back to getting to broom to move.

"That was really weird!" I whispered to the two of them. "Stop laughing, you're attracting peoples' attention!" I said to Draco.

He put his hand over his mouth, only containing his laughing by a thread.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my gosh." I said softly.

"Hey," Draco said, still laughing a bit, and tapping me on the shoulder, "You have to admit that was pretty funny."

"It's like my broomstick is a child!" I said to him.

"I know," he said still laughing, "That's why it's so funny."

I grumbled.

Once everyone got their broomsticks in hand, Madam Hooch walked around and showed us how we were supposed to hold our broom. She got to Draco and frowned.

"_That_ is not how you hold a broom, Mr. Malfoy!" she said, pointing to Becky and I who were holding our broomsticks the way she had told everyone to hold it. Draco had only ignored her when she told us that.

"But I've been flying this way for years!" Draco protested.

"Well, then, you've been doing it wrong for years." Madam Hooch walked away from him and he corrected his grip. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

Before she could say 'one' and blow the whistle, Neville kicked off the ground, shooting into the air. He did not mean to do it, I could see that, because his face whitened the higher he flew.

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted at him.

But, once Neville looked down, he let out a gasp, slipped off of the broom sideways and thudded hard on the ground. He lie on the ground facedown as his broom, still rising higher into the air, started to move off towards the forbidden forest, long forgotten.

Madam Hooch bent over Neville, her face incredibly white as well. She got him to stand up, and I saw his wrist was broken. Turning to us, she announced, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

With her arm around Neville, Madam Hooch led the tear-streaked boy back to the castle whilst we all stayed where we were… sort of.

Draco burst into laughter the moment they were out of earshot. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" And not only was he talking to me, but to the whole group of first years. All other Slytherins joined in, I laughed softly but stayed off to the side with Becky.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped the girl I remembered being Parvati Patil. Sorted into Gryffindor that first night.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry-babies, Parvati." Pansy said with a sneer.

Draco suddenly darted forward. "Look!" he said, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." It was the Rememberall, well now I know who sent it.

And, though Harry said it softly, I could hear the danger and venom his voice sent out to Draco. "Give that here, Malfoy." Everyone… literally everyone stopped talking amongst themselves and watched the pair. Harry was angry, Draco smiled this nasty, mischievous smile.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up at tree?" Draco asked. Now that I saw how mean he was to the Gryffindors, I felt shocked that he seemed nice at other times.

Harry shouted at him, "Give it _here_!" Draco had no intentions of doing that, for he jumped onto his broomstick and flew into the air. He really could fly well, there was no doubt about that, the way he maneuvered the broom so that he could hover above the top of an oak tree. "Come and get it, Potter!" he said back.

The moment Harry grabbed his broom, I saw Hermione race up to him and shout "_No_! Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."

"Like that's possible," Becky whispered to me, "He'll only get himself into trouble."

"Obviously." I whispered back, watching as Harry ignored Hermione's protests and just flew straight into the air. Learning from Hermione that he lived with muggles and hadn't ever flown a broom before, he seemed more of a natural at it than Draco was. "Oh gosh." I muttered softly.

Draco was very stunned, and you could hear Harry's shouting.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off that broom!" Harry said dangerously.

"Oh, yeah?" Draco said, sneered. I hoped he was scared, because if he wasn't then he had no fear because Harry looked like he could kill.

I looked away as I saw Harry charge towards Draco, and looked back when other students started clapping. They were facing each other once more.

Harry said, "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy!"

"Catch it if you can, then!" Draco shouted after a moment's hesitation, throwing the Rememberall high into the air. He flew straight back down and landed next to me, putting his broomstick down, his face flushed from the flight.

As soon as I saw Harry dive-bomb toward the ground I felt it would be the end of him. But when he caught it a foot off the ground and pulled up just in time to landed softly on the grass, I felt awe at how he was able to do that. He'd never flown a broom before and pretty much risked his life to get an object that wasn't his. He was truly a Gryffindor.

"_Harry Potter_!" until that point in which it seemed all joy in Harry died. Professor McGonagall was running towards us, and Harry trembled as he stood up. "_Never_ – in all my time at Hogwarts – how _dare_ you – might have broken your neck –"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor –"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil –"

"But Malfoy –"

"That's _enough_ Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry walked slowly after Professor McGonagall, and Draco's, Vincent's, and Greg's eyes followed him triumphantly.

"He's going to be expelled, the nitwit!" Draco said with a laugh.

Very soon after that, Madam Hooch came back and continued our flying lesson. Draco got bored after a while and started complaining that he already knew how to do this.

Madam Hooch shouted at him to stop whining, and I did the unthinkable. I flew up next to him and nudged him as she shouted. He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow, he smiled and nudged me back.

"Stop that, right now!" Madam Hooch snapped at us.

"Hey, um, do you think it's okay if we make up a game to help everyone learn how to fly better? Nothing like Quidditch, but safe enough that you don't have to send anyone to the hospital wing." I asked her, and she eyed me suspiciously.

"What game do you have in mind?" she asked.

I spoke as loud as I could. "The game is… uh, hawks and sparrows. The rules are that everyone is on one side of the field, they are the sparrows, and there's one person in the middle of the field who is the hawk. The hawk will shout… 'fly' and everyone will fly across the field as fast as they can. Whichever sparrows the hawk tags become hawks to help tag sparrows. It keeps going until there's one sparrow left, and that sparrow wins."

Madam Hooch thought that over. After a few moments, she looked up at me and said, "Let's do that! Everyone on the left side of the field, Miss Riddle is the hawk!"

"Yes!" I softly whispered to Draco, who chuckled.

"Catch me if you can!" he whispered back, going to that side of the field.

As everyone made their way to that side of the field, I wondered if any muggles realized which game I was doing. It was something called sharks and minnows back at home, same thing but it's running instead of flying around.

The game went on, and I believe Madam Hooch had a fun time as well. I know all the Gryffindors were set on disliking the game, but they ended up really liking it instead. By the end of the game, Draco had won and was gloating about it, but no one cared anymore. Madam Hooch was smiling; it was the end of our first flying lesson.

Walking back to the castle, my friends were asking me a whole bunch of questions like how I made it up on the spot.

"I didn't, I just… based it off of a game I liked to play back in elementary school." I said.

They looked at me questionably.

"The muggle school I went to before coming here for Hogwarts." I said, causing them to go 'ooooh!'

We went straight to the Great Hall for dinnertime and Draco's face rested into a sneer. Harry was eating at the Gryffindor table, perhaps for his last meal before going back home on the train.

"I know just what I'll do," Draco whispered to Becky and I, "Excuse us." He, Vincent, and Greg left us to go to the Gryffindor table where Fred and George were just talking to Ron and Harry.

Fred and George looked about to leave the Great Hall when they spotted me. "Hello, Melody, what brings you here today?" Fred asked jokingly.

Becky walked away from them.

"Hey. I'm just here for dinner. Where are you guys off to?" I asked them.

"Oh, our friend, Lee Jordan, reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." George said. Fred added, "We think it's behind that statue of Gregory the Smarmy."

"Well, go quickly then before any teacher catches you." I said, urging them out.

They laughed. "We may get caught for most things, but never when sneaking out of school. Even though Filch knows a few ways, we know almost every single one."

"Take me on one of your adventures next time then." I said.

"Will do," George said, "You're a strange Slytherin girl, you know that right?"

"Don't have to be exactly like the Slytherins do I now?" I asked.

They shrugged. "Eh, see you!"

I rolled my eyes with a small laugh and walked to the Slytherin table to be seated next to Becky.

Our friends came back to the table, all three with smug looks on their faces. They looked like they'd just done something nasty.

"What's up?" I asked.

Draco sat down quickly and told us his plan. Since it was obviously Harry's last night there, he decided to humiliate him further by challenging him to a wizard's duel that night at midnight in the trophy room. Ron was going with Harry as his second. But… Draco wasn't going to show up, he would tip them off to Argus and then they would both be caught and expelled immediately.

"Wow, you thought that through in quite a short time. That's impressive." I said, causing him to smile knowingly. "It's a very smart idea, too. They'll never chicken out of your offer for the sake of their house pride."

"Right?" Draco said excitedly. "This is going to be awesome!"

Just then a Tawny Owl swooped in and dropped a package, with a letter attached, on my lap and flew away. I was surprised, because normally the owl would stay so I could write another letter back. I opened the letter up:

My dear Melody,

Sorry for the late response, but there's a bit of havoc back at home. You know you're grandfather's here, but you haven't met your grandmother or your uncle. They came over after apparently having gone on a worldwide trip for heaven knows why.

I hope your flying lesson went well, and I'm sure you notice that my Tawny owl flew away as soon as it delivered your letter. That's because I won't be able to receive or deliver mail for a while, I'll send you mail when I can.

This package I've sent you contains a book called Curses and Counter-Curses, it's by Vindictus Viridian. I thought you'd like it, considering how when you were younger I remember there were people at school you wished you could curse.

You remember that spell I taught you? Use it on yourself and you can walk around invisible? Remember my instructions; don't use it unless you really need to.

Sincerely with best wishes,

Your mother

I'd totally forgotten about the Disillusionment Charm she taught me some month before, but now that she reminded me about it, I wanted to use it.

I was also surprised about the fact of my grandma and my uncle… honestly I was feeling lost because mom never told me about them. Why was it that she hid so much from me? There were so many things I felt I needed to know and she just won't tell them to me.

At that moment, I saw Hermione walk out of the Great Hall… on her way to the library. I picked up my things and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Becky asked me, Draco looked at me for the answer, too.

"To the library," I said, "I'll see you again in the common room, I just forgot about that Transfiguration homework we had to do."

"Oh, I finished that, you could just copy off of me." Draco suggested.

"Or me." Becky said.

"No, thanks." I said, "I would love to, but I won't learn anything" I honestly did forget my Transfiguration homework, I just hadn't thought about it until that point.

I hurried out of the Great Hall and found myself face to face with Professor Quirrell who jumped in surprise when I suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, Professor Quirrell," I said, "I'm just hurrying to the library."

"Oh… n-no p-p-problem, it w-wasn't on p-p-purpose!" the professor stuttered. I really think I made him nervous. "Y-you c-can h-hit into m-me… any d-day."

I looked at him in shock. "Professor? Are you all right?" I asked.

"F-fine… j-just fine!" he said with a wave of his hands, hurrying past me so as not to answer any more questions.

I rolled my eyes, he was a very strange teacher. The only one I ever had with no back-bone. I again hurried on my way to the library and found Hermione sitting at our table looking troubled.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to her, "What's up?"

"Oh, hi! That game we played during flying lessons… what was that? How did you make it up so quickly?" she asked, seeming to forget whatever troubled her.

"I… based it off of a game I learned in elementary school." I said.

"Oh, well that was really fun. Though the Gryffindors hate admitting it, we all really enjoyed playing it."

"That's great!" I said, then deciding to go for what I guessed was troubling her. "So… Harry and Ron, did they really take up Draco's offer?"

"Yes," she groaned, "I tried to talk them out of it, but they acted as though I was only trying to annoy them. Really, they're so… _stubborn_! They're going to lose us house points."

"Then keep trying to convince them not to go," I said suggestively, "Really, they shouldn't. It would be too easy to get caught, I mean… the trophy room? Argus could show up there at any moment."

"You're right," Hermione said, pondering it, "It could really get out of hand."

I hoped she would be able to keep them from going.

That night, at about eleven I crept out of bed, everyone else obviously asleep, and donned the Disillusionment charm. It was weird, the cold trickle going from head to feet and then looking down to see I was entirely invisible. But, even though I was, Bodoujn could still see me, and I could tell because he kept looking at me and just followed me out of the common room. After a while, though, he made his way away from me, most likely to go outside.

You could say I was doing this to make sure that Harry and Ron weren't going to the trophy room. When I got there, it was half past eleven and all was quiet.

I sat in the silence and thought to myself, _why am I trying so hard to keep these Gryffindors out of trouble_? The answer was simple… it was because Hermione was upset with it. She didn't want Gryffindor to lose a lot of house points because of Harry's and Ron's foolishness, and she was my friend so I thought it my duty to help her out with this.

Then, after a while, Harry and Ron came in… but with Neville and Hermione as well. What on earth happened?

They were there for a while, and the minutes crept by midnight. Harry held his wand out, just to be ready, and I was certain that Argus would walk in at any second and surprise them. Well, I wasn't wrong.

Ron whispered softly to Harry (I only heard because I stood closer to them), "He's late, maybe he's chickened out."

Just then, a noise in the next room caused everyone to jump, including me. I could obviously be caught as well; Disillusionment Charms weren't always very successful as far as I knew.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." Argus said to Mrs. Norris.

Harry's face paled and he started waving for everyone to follow him quickly, but silently, out of the trophy room. I followed as well, hoping Harry knew what he was doing.

We could all still hear Argus muttering. "They're in here somewhere, probably hiding."

To me, I wasn't as scared of Argus until right now. The way he spoke sent chills through my spine, knowing if he caught all of us he wouldn't spare me even though he liked me. I kept looking behind me for if Argus ever caught a sight of where we were.

"This way!" Harry mouthed to us. Argus was getting so much nearer, and it scared Neville so much that he, all of a sudden, let out a frightened squeak and started running as fast as he could. But… he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and they both fell right into a suit of armor.

I was _so_ _positive_ that all the clanging, crashing, and clashing were loud enough to wake up the whole castle. Letting my hearing wander, I could _hear_ Argus starting to run in our direction.

"_Run_!" Harry yelled to the group, and we all sprinted away from where that was. I still stayed behind them, surprised still that no one noticed I was there. I found the group ripping through a tapestry, which ended up to be a secret passageway, and ran right through it until we came out somewhere near our Charms classroom.

Every one of us was tired, and I did my best not to make any noises, though I wanted to pant as loud as they were.

Harry said, "I think we've lost him." He leaned against the wall and wiped his sweaty forehead. Neville was worse, he was all bent over wheezing and spluttering.

"I – _told_ – you," Hermione gasped at Ron and Harry, "I – told – you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower, quickly as possible." Ron said.

Hermione hadn't had enough of them yet, she turned to Harry. "Malfoy tricked you. You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Let's go." Harry said, not wanting to answer her.

But, alas, we heard a doorknob suddenly start rattling and Peeves came shooting out through the door. He caught sight of them and let out a squeal of delight, this was not going to be good.

Harry pleaded Peeves "Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves only cackled at him. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

Tonight, I found, he really was an annoying Poltergeist.

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Harry said.

Peeves' eyes glittered mischievously… wickedly. "Should tell Filch I should. It's for your own good, you know."

Ron took a swipe at Peeves, saying, "Get out of the way."

This wasn't smart, because suddenly Peeves bellowed out very loud. "_Students out of bed! Students out of bed down the Charms corridor_!"

As the foursome scrambled to get into a locked door, I hid behind a suit of armor and took my Disillusionment Charm off, feeling the warmth trickle through me. "Peeves!" I whispered to him, causing him to float on over to me excitedly.

When he saw my face, his face fell, and I knew he really hadn't wanted to talk to me.

"Please!" I said to him. "Ar- I mean, Filch is coming down that hallway, and they are going into that locked door. Don't rat them out, just annoy Filch, I know you like to do that."

He smiled nastily, "That I do." Peeves then floated away from me and to where Argus was running towards him like a mad man, looking positively excited to find the students that broke rules.

I quickly donned the Disillusionment Charm over me and watched from behind the suit of armor.

Argus asked Peeves, with much excitement and impatience, "Which way did they go, Peeves? Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'" Peeves said maliciously.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?" he asked

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves said, singsongy.

"All right – _please_."

"_Nothing_! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

Peeves swooped away, cackling, while Argus followed him, cursing. I had to admit, Peeves was ridiculously clever. That was an amazing way to get Argus to go away and not rat the Gryffindors out.

A few moments passed by before the door where the four had been hiding sprang out and they all ran out, quickly closing the door behind them and running away as fast as they could. That sparked my curiosity.

Slowly, I crept up to the door and took out my wand. I whispered, "Alohomora," and opened the door. Inside was a sight that interested me… a large three-headed dog stood in the corridor, what I realized _now_ to be the _forbidden_ corridor that Professor Dumbledore warned us against.

Looking down at the dog's feet, I noticed it stood over a trap door. What was under it…?

Suddenly, a hand tapped my shoulder, and I froze. Numbly, I closed the door and turned to face whoever had found me.

It was Professor Quirrell. "Hello, Miss Riddle. Fancied a stroll at the middle of the night?"

"Um…" I said, unsure of what to do.

His wand tapped the top of my head and the Disillusionment Charm was taken off of me. My problem was… he wasn't… stuttering! I still couldn't find words to say anything to him.

"Would you care to walk with me?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Of course not, you're taking me to Professor Dumbledore. Though, I know you'll insist." I said acquiescently.

"No, I'm not," Professor Quirrell said with a smile, "I'm not going to let you be expelled. I want to show you something, and it's lucky that I so happened to bump into you tonight. Just… follow me."

I watched him closely, suspiciously. Though, what could I do? So I just nodded and followed him, not knowing where he was taking me.

"Don't worry, no one will see us walking through." Professor Quirrell said, as though he'd read my mind. I closed my thoughts off to him, surprised I hadn't thought about doing that for a while because of being close to friends… and family I suppose. He chuckled.

My thoughts instantly went on holding tightly onto my wand, because he was freaking me out. Who was he and what did he do to Professor Quirrell.

Soon, we reached a room where he opened the door and beckoned me inside, following me in. I didn't know what I was looking for, as it looked like an unused classroom, until I spotted a mirror. It was as tall as the ceiling, and had an ornate gold frame, it stood on two clawed feet. Around the top was an inscription that'd been carved in, and I read it aloud: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"Figure out what it says backwards." Professor Quirrell said, sounding very controlling.

It took me a while before I finally said, "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

He bent down to whisper by my ear, "Look in the mirror, and tell me… what is it that you see?" Then he pushed me softly to stand before the mirror. "And you have to open your mind in order for the mirror to work."

I looked at him suspiciously, but did as I was told. Looking into the mirror, I saw something that caused me to gasp. My mom was in the mirror, smiling happily as though she had nothing to hide, and she stood with a man I didn't know. He had my face, with black hair… and looked taller than my mom but look back at her adoringly. The scene changed, and I saw my stepdad with my little half-brother… he was playing with him and having fun, more than he ever did with me.

"What do you see?" Professor Quirrell asked me softly, turning me to look at him.

"I see myself making many, many achievements in life. The best one is finding out who my dad is and getting to know him, for my mom to tell me who he is and why she is scared of telling me who he is." I lied. The reason why I did? Because what I was seeing in the mirror was way too personal.

Professor Quirrell looked at me with a proud and happy expression on his face, as though that was the exact answer he was looking for.

I turned back to the mirror, looking into it longingly. I _wanted_ that so badly… I couldn't believe it. It was hard to turn away from the picture I hoped for in my mind, I felt like I wanted to just jump right into it.

Professor Quirrell's hands turned me around once more. He wasn't wearing his turban now, so it made his head look smaller. "Now don't be alarmed," he said, surprisingly gentle, "But I have your father with me to talk to you."

I looked at him with confusion. How could he possibly…? Oh… my… gosh…

Professor Quirrell turned around, and though what I saw horrified me I blocked my feelings and stared at the phenomenon before me. A face was at the back of Professor Quirrell's bald head, but it wasn't any actual face I'd ever seen. The face was chalk white, with slits for nostrils (like a snake) and red eyes that seemed to bore right into mine.

"My daughter…" the thing whispered to me, sounding so sweet and sincere as it spoke.

"D-dad?" I asked, shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes…" whispered my dad, "… Yes, so you do speak Parseltongue… you _are_ my daughter."

I was out of breath, I couldn't say anything else I was mortified by what brought him to be like this. On the back of Professor Quirrell's head? Huh?

Another thing I realized was we were speaking to each other in the snake language, and dad had referred to it as Parseltongue. I remembered hearing the word somewhere else, but different… where did I hear it? Or read it?

"What… what happened to you?" I asked.

"Ah… what I have become concerns you, that's touching. What has happened is I can only have form when I share my body with another. Quirrell is the only person willing enough to do this for me, my faithful servant… the only thing that can strengthen me is for Quirrell to drink the blood of a Unicorn, but they are not going in the Forbidden Forest until the springtime." My dad's voice was high and frightening, but I stood my ground, feeling sorry for how he turned out. "My daughter… Melody, you can't help me."

"How? What would you like me to do for you?" I asked, thinking of how weak he sounded.

"Meet with Quirrell and I after hours every night, here… I need to be able to see you every day and get to know how your classes are doing. And… to teach you some magic most first years are _unable_ to do… I want you to be strong for me, as that's all you can do now."

"Yes, yes I'll do that," I said, keeping my emotions closed off for I felt nothing but fear inside of me. "I want to get to know you as_ much_ as I possibly can!"

"Good… good…" he said thoughtfully, "Now, as far as I see, you have made very good friends in your house. Quirrell explains to me that you are with Malfoy's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's sons. That's very good, I'm proud."

I nodded, smiling broadly at him.

"Quirrell has also checked with your classes… you are exceeding in everything. How is this possible? How are you able to use magic on the first try?" he asked.

"I…" I shrugged, looking down at my feet, "I read all the schoolbooks before school started and memorized everything I needed to know… what I had to learn. Everyone suspected I wouldn't do anything like that, including my grandpa, my mom, and Professor Snape."

"Ah…" my dad said, "Professor Snape, how do you say he is? He was once a follower of mine, and now that I've disappeared from the radar I find he has… declared himself a member of the opposite side to me."

I looked at him in confusion, "How would I be able to let you know if he has or not? I don't know what your cause was for."

"To do what our ancestor did before us, Melody, my darling. Get all the mudbloods out of our school and, what my prophecy foretold I must do to keep my stand as leader of the wizarding world… kill Harry Potter."

I froze. I only knew of the one man who wanted, and tried to kill, Harry Potter. My dad, Tom Riddle, was He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Yes, my dear…" my dad said to me, "I am He Who Must Not Be Named, as all wizards and witches call me. But, be daring and call me by the name I gave myself when you're with your friends… Lord Voldemort. Say that to others, and I'm sure Dumbledore will have quite the happiness finding someone else who says my name."

"Yes, dad," I said, keeping my head down respectfully. In part because his face frightened me, I wished dear to myself that this was a nightmare, but I'd never had one so bad.

"Master?" Professor Quirrell asked, in English; I'd quite forgotten about him, and that fact that he was standing backwards so that my dad could talk to me. My dad… quite annoyed when Professor Quirrell interrupted this, I guess intimate moment for him. It wasn't entirely that way for me, I was frightened.

"What?" my dad snapped at him.

"M-Melody should p-p-probably go to bed about now, I'm s-sure she's tired." Professor Quirrell was back to his stuttering, not so bad as during the day though.

"Shut up!" my dad snapped again. "I'm afraid you might be right, but I have one last thing. Melody…"

I looked up at him, and his face broke into a smile, a nasty looking one.

I felt myself shudder.

"You look as I did… you have my face…" he said, "Your mother's hair color… the eyes, too. The Ollivander eyes…"

I nodded. "The Bloody Baron told me the same thing." I said.

"Right…" he said, then changed the subject, "Now, Melody, I want you to do as I say, follow my instructions here very carefully. Watch Severus and tell me if you think he is still loyal to me… your friends as well, listen to how they talk about their parents, tell me what they say and I'll believe whether or not they still follow my rules."

"I will…" I said, "You can count on me. But, can I ask a question?"

"What's the question?"

"Do you know… what's underneath that trapdoor those three-headed dogs guard?"

"I knew you'd ask… underneath there is the Sorcerer's Stone, and I need to get it. Though you can do nothing to help me, I trust you won't tell anyone I'm here to get it."

"You can trust me, dad. I won't betray you, ever."

The next morning, I woke up with a start to hear my alarm clock ringing and I turned it off quickly. Last night, was that real or was it a dream…? That was no dream, I definitely knew that much, it was real and clear as day.

"Melody?" I jumped, but it was only Becky just waking up.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, feeling myself shaking.

"Are you all right?" she asked, getting out of bed and walking toward me. She held her hand out to touch my forehead, I flinched, and she looked at me in surprise. "You most definitely are not. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing… nothing's wrong…" I said.

"You're shaking, Melody!" she pointed out.

"Glad you noticed," I said, moving to stand up on the opposite side of the bed. "Let's get ready, we have classes today."

"Melody, you _need_ to go to the hospital wing." Becky said. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, just a bad dream," I said, gaining some confidence back, it was a new day and I had to be strong. "I'll be fine, Becky, really."

"Can you tell me what you dreamed?" she asked.

"It's… personal." I said, turning to look at her.

She watched me closely, and then sighed, giving up on trying to worm information out of me. We got dressed and went down into the common room, our friends were waiting impatiently for us.

"Come one, let's get downstairs quickly. I'm starving!" Draco said.

"You just can't wait to see that Potter and Weasley are gone." Becky said.

"I can't!" he said gleefully.

I sighed, luckily no one heard me. I had helped keep Harry and his friends in school, and that I suppose was the good thing, though Draco would be disappointed. But it was likely that my dad would kill Harry when he could. So… I kept him in school to face his death. I _had_ to tell someone, but I didn't want to betray my dad's trust… he was dangerous.

At breakfast, we ate a bit until Draco's mouth popped open in shock. Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall, looking very tired… but very cheerful. As though they'd had the best night of their lives.

Looking over at Hermione and Neville, however, they were looking very dumbstruck. Neither of them looked as happy as Harry and Ron, they were both only happy to be alive.

"How is that _possible_?!" Draco asked us.

We shrugged our shoulders.

He grumbled. "If I had been able to kick him out, my father would've been proud."

I took a mental note to explain that to my dad, now if I could get some more information. Well, it did help for him to know that his followers' young ones were sworn enemies of Harry.

Looking up to Professor Quirrell at the staff table, I saw he was back to his jittery self. Yet, when he caught my eye, he winked at me, as if to assure me that everything was going to be better from now on.

Just then the mail came in, and I saw Draco look at the Gryffindor table as though it depended on his life. Looking there, I saw that Harry got a large parcel and a letter. When showing the letter to Ron, both of them looked incredibly excited, Ron a little envious. I was curious. Yet, so was Draco.

"I'll be back!" he said, leaving with Vincent and Greg. Right after they left, so did Harry and Ron, with the parcel.

"I wonder what stupid act Draco will do with them today." Becky said, eating a piece of bacon.

"Right now," I said, "Nothing really seems to work for Draco, going against them. They've managed to get out of being kicked out of school somehow, and I'm not even sure how they did."

"Who does besides themselves?" Becky asked.

"Don't ask me." I said.

Soon, the boys came back, Draco looking furious and confused. "I just don't understand!" he muttered softly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got the parcel and felt around for what it is, since they can't really be excited about a present coming from Potter's muggle family. And… it was a broom!" Draco said, surprising me as well. "Weasley boasted it was a Nimbus 2000! Then Flitwick came and I told them off, but he was talking about these 'special circumstances' in why Potter has it. Like it's a secret and they won't tell me why."

"I…" I began, feeling confused, "Don't know what to say to that at _all_."

"I don't either, that's just weird," Becky said, "What kind of 'special circumstances' for having a broomstick can there be for a first year?"

"_Right_?" Draco asked, dropping his head down on the table.

Two months passed by quicker than I could read one word in a book, Hogwarts was the best school of my life. I didn't want to leave it, even though I knew I had to for the summer, and meet my family. That was exciting, too.

One would think that it would be so much scarier being me at that point, having to talk to my dad every night… but I actually got used to it to the point that I enjoyed it.

Every night at eleven, when everyone was asleep, I'd go down to that classroom and would be sitting with my dad, and Professor Quirrell who had to sit backwards and listen to hissing, for hours. I never even got tired of it. My dad would praise me about how well I was doing, ask me about my friends and my mom.

It was funnier during the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, because I was the only student who knew why Professor Quirrell acted the way he did. Dad told me that Professor Dumbledore knew someone was after the Sorcerer's Stone, but not that it was Professor Quirrell trying to get it for my dad.

"Two months just passed too fast," I said to my dad, the night before Halloween.

"Yes… I know how that feels. Hogwarts is much like home now… isn't it?" he asked me.

I nodded. "It's so much more fun than going to muggle school, even the subjects are better. I'm more interested in listening to the teachers than usual, even mom found it surprising when seeing that I read every single book before school started."

Dad looked thoughtful. "It's a wonder you are not in Ravenclaw as Orele was. Do you know why this isn't so?"

I sighed. "I don't much understand the hat's decision to put me in Slytherin, though I really enjoy the house and the students in it with me. I know I was _really_ close to being placed in Ravenclaw, but that hat ended up deciding on my 'dark family history' and said how 'cunning' I am."

"You do have a dark family history… want to know how?" he asked.

"I really do, because I don't understand." I said with a vigorous nod.

"From my side… you are related to Salazar Slytherin, the learned Parselmouth, which is why we are naturals at it. He is dark, as most wizards and witches define it, because of how much he hates mudbloods and half-bloods."

I looked at him. "Oh," I said, "Really?"

He nodded, "You look more surprised than I thought."

"Because… on the train ride here, to Hogwarts, I got a chocolate frog, and the card had Salazar Slytherin on it. That's convenient, perhaps a sign to tell me that I was related, I don't know." I said.

"Ah…" he said softly, "…Perhaps so…"

I was silent as he contemplated it. Even though I was used to talking to him, he was still very fearsome. He had this air of power even though he was actually very weak.

"Now, tomorrow night I want you to do something for me," he said, making me look at him anxiously, "Quirrell is going to release a troll into the castle and then come into the Great Hall to warn everyone… when that happens, I want you sneak out and go to the forbidden corridor."

I nodded. "You… want me to find a way into the trapdoor?"

"Precisely…" dad said with a smile, "You're young, smart, and light on your feet, I'm sure you can confuse the dog very well."

"I-I can try. Is Professor Quirrell going to come to the corridor to help me out if I need it?" I asked, hoping for a yes. I wasn't positive that I could completely find my way past the three headed dog.

"Yes… if Quirrell gets there and you've gone past the dog, I will be proud… but no worries, if he needs to help you then that's what you'll do…" dad said.

I gulped. Another mission… a harder one. I could do it, right?

"Don't worry about it, Melody, my dear…" dad said soothingly, "I'm sure you'll be fine…"

"And, what should I do if another teacher catches me?" I asked. "I don't want to have to leave the school early because I was caught doing something Professor Dumbledore would likely think foolish."

"That's right…" dad said thoughtfully, "You can say whatever you'd like. Lie however you can… I'm sure you'll think of something, even if it places the blame on Quirrell…"

"All right," I said, hoping I wouldn't be caught, "I'll think of something when or if the moment comes."

"Good Girl…"

Suddenly I heard a soft mew from the doorway. I froze, and dad just looked at the door curiously. Turning, I relaxed, for it wasn't Mrs. Norris as I'd thought, but Bodoujn.

Bodoujn walked towards me and sat in my lap, watching my dad carefully as though thinking he could do something terrible to me… well, he could, but he wouldn't, so I hoped. It had been a regular thing having Bodoujn follow me out of the dormitories and then slink away from me as I made my way to meet my dad, and then meet up with me on my way back to the dormitories.

"This is my cat, Bodoujn," I introduced, "Mom got him for me."

"He's out of your dorms…" dad said softly.

"He usually follows me out on my way here and then goes outside for a walk, I guess. But then he meets me on the way back." I said.

Bodoujn just stared at my dad, and I pet him, hoping he wouldn't do something to try and intimidate my dad. But… then he started purring, and I was feeling absolutely overjoyed.

Dad chuckled. "You should get back to bed… you'll have quite a day tomorrow."

"That I will," I said, holding Bodoujn tightly as I stood up. "Good night, dad."

"Good night, Melody… tomorrow will go as planned?" he asked.

I nodded to him. Then, in English for Quirrell, I said, "Good night, Professor Quirrell."

"Good night." Professor Quirrell said, sounding positively frightened, probably from what my dad was asking him to do for the next day.

I walked back to my room, seriously wondering about whether or not I should tell someone like Professor Dumbledore. I _had_ to put a stop to what dad was doing… but how in the world would I do that? Why would I do that? Dad was obviously powerful, and I was sure he would kill me if I disobeyed him.

Back in bed, I fell asleep instantly, though images of my dad being powerful and in control of the school… invaded my thoughts as I slept.

The day was long considering my fright for the night to follow up to soon, knowing it was Halloween made it sadder for me. I was able to work through my classes without thinking about it, but once it was the passing period it was the only thing I could think about. Even Professor Quirrell looked more nervous than usual.

"Really, Melody, something must be wrong." Draco said to me as we made our way to Charms class, which was right before dinner at the Great Hall… which worried me.

"I just… feel like something bad is going to happen, that's all. It's nothing to worry about, really." I said, though Draco only looked at me with more suspicion. He only knew me for a couple months already, but he sure knew when something was wrong. Sad thing I couldn't tell him.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick was teaching us the levitation spell, for using it on a feather, which I already knew well enough. He set us into partners, me with Becky, Draco with Pansy, and so on. He squeaked to us that we should remember the hand movements we were taught and "to never forget the Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

"Do it, we'll get house points." Becky said. "Especially for the first try on the feather."

"All right," I said, and pointed my wand at the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa." It floated around in the air and on over to Professor Flitwick, making it dance. He squealed with delight.

"Well done, Miss Riddle! Twenty points to Slytherin!" he said, causing everyone to try harder on their feathers, and to wink at me. "How do you do _so_ much better than the other students?" he asked in private.

"I practiced the wand movements and the spells over the summer, having read all the schoolbooks." I said, much to his happiness once more.

"Then, perhaps you would do well to join our tutoring program. It would help a lot of students with their work, and you would also be tutored some advanced spells by your Head of House!" Professor Flitwick said, and at that point I was sure he wished I was in his house.

"That… sounds interesting," I said, contemplating it, though I did so wish Professor Snape wasn't my Head of House. I also wasn't sure of how good a tutor I could be.

"Great!" Professor Flitwick. "I shall let Professor Snape know, and if he agrees you'll be put in the program. I admit, it's probably not likely knowing the rules that each Head of House thinks first to fourth years shouldn't join… I've already asked Professor McGonagall about Miss Granger, but you know how stern she is, she said no, would even let me tell Miss Granger, who is as good as you in other classes."

"You've asked about me in other classes?" I asked.

"Why no," he said, "It was Professor Quirrell, he went to me asking how you were doing, and when I told me he spoke of how amazing you are in other classes."

"Well, it is only because of studying and practicing outside of class." I said.

"Don't be so humble, it's an amazing feat to get students to do that!" he said excitedly.

I nodded there, but I though in my head, _how about to get them to not follow through with an evil plan of their father's?_

After class, I went to the Great Hall with my friends, and I felt very jittery. What to do, what to do? I shouldn't follow through with it, but I was going to. Oh, I should tell someone… but tell them what? It's not likely they'd follow the sayings of a first year student. Then it shocked me that if a teacher caught me _in _the act, they might not listen to my protests of innocence, as that's all they were.

The plan, and all my worries, left my thoughts the moment I stepped into the Great Hall. There were thousands of live bats flying around, and when everyone was seated the food appeared on the plates as they had for the start-of-term feast.

My friends and I were so ready to eat… that was until my memory flooded back to me as Professor Quirrell sprinted into the hall with a face of pure terror. We all stared at him as he made his way to Professor Dumbledore and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

Then he sank down onto the floor, a fake faint I knew.

Everyone panicked uncontrollably, and it took a lot of purple firecrackers from Professor Dumbledore's wand to silence everyone. He sounded dangerous as he said, "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

I ignored it, watching Professor Quirrell. His eyes opened slightly, and he winked at me.

My cue, I took out my wand and applied the disillusionment charm before Gemma could get everyone rounded up. I slipped away and out of the Great Hall and ran straight for the third floor corridor.

My heart was pounding so hard against my chest that I was afraid I would blow up… it would be so much easier to do this if it stopped. I made my way to the third floor corridor and looked at the door before me; this was it, if not the last day of my life. Pointing my wand at it, I said "Alohomora." Then I pointed my wand at myself to remove the disillusionment charm.

The door swung open and I went in, closing it behind me. The three-headed dog was staring at me fully now, its eyes bloodshot and terrifying. Just as it lunged at me, I rolled out of the way, watching it closely. I was smaller, so I could get away easily as long as I was fast.

The dog looked and sniffed around for me, and I edged toward the trap door. My foot accidentally nudged one of its paws, and one of the heads lunged toward me. I ducked quickly.

Suddenly, my greatest fear came true. The door shot open, and I knew my days at Hogwarts was over as Professor Snape ran right in, he could even kill me for doing this. He saw me and ran through to save me.

"Professor, no," I shouted, "Watch out!"

Too late, another dog lunged at him and caught on to his leg. He cried out in pain, but fumbled for his wand.

I was faster, taking out my wand I pointed it at the dog, "Mimble Wimble!" the dog let go, I had tied its tongue up. Professor Snape stood up and retreated back, and I said another spell. "Flipendo!" the dog was knocked back, but got up quickly and ran toward us.

Professor Snape grabbed onto me and ran out the door, once we were out Professor Snape collapsed on the floor, looking at his leg. I quickly sat down next to him and, without his permission, pointed my wand at his leg and softly said, "Tergeo." Once the blood cleaned away, I took out my salve and rubbed on him, he just watched me curiously. The only reason I had the salve with me was in case I hurt myself.

When I was done, I put the salve away and looked up at Professor Snape. Just as he was about to say something, probably to scold me, Professor McGonagall walked through… right past us. Professor Quirrell was close behind.

"Stay here," Professor Snape told me, standing up and limping after them.

"No," I said, applying my disillusionment charm, "I'm coming."

He rolled his eyes. He would expel me, that was for certain.

What I noticed at the last moment was that we were headed straight for the girls' bathroom and heard a huge thud. We burst into the room and looked at the sight before us, and it caused Professor Quirrell to let out a whimper and sit down quickly on a nearby toilet, looking to others as though it was surprise the kids did that, but to me that dad's plan was destroyed. I could just feel dad's anger.

The troll, I supposed it was, was on the ground flat on its face. In the destroyed bathroom were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Professor Snape bent over the troll and Professor McGonagall looked at both Harry and Ron with complete and utter rage. Harry and Ron stood beside the troll, obviously the ones that fought it, and Hermione was flat against the wall, looking at the troll in terror.

Professor McGonagall snapped at them, "What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Hermione spoke before the two boys could. "Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me." Hermione stood up, a little wobbly on her legs, but looking determined to save Harry and Ron from terrible circumstances.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said in surprise.

Ron dropped his wand when he heard Hermione say this to the professors. "I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."

I had a bad feeling she was telling a lie, felt it. It was quite easy to tell… but why would all three of them be here then?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." Hermione said, this time it sounded a ringing truth, considering Harry's wand looked slightly slimy.

Professor McGonagall looked confused, but said, "Well – in that case… Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this, I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses"

Hermione, with her head hung over, left the bathroom, leaving Harry and Ron there.

"Well, I say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." Professor McGonagall said, and the boys left. "Now, Professor Snape, were you with a student when I passed?"

I froze.

"Yes… Miss Riddle?" he asked.

I removed my disillusionment charm and looked at Professor McGonagall sheepishly. She looked at Professor Snape.

"Why was she near the third-floor corridor with you?" she asked.

Professor Snape explained what happened when he got there, and I looked at the walls, feeling slightly ashamed of myself.

"Minerva!" Professor Quirrell said, when Professor Snape finished, "I k-know why s-she w-was there. It i-isn't her f-fault. I h-had t f-find a s-student I k-knew d-did w-well w-with the d-dark arts to h-help me f-find the t-troll as soon as possible. I k-know I went too q-quickly for her and she got lost."

"Right," I said, causing the professors to look at me. Professor Snape looked dubious of Professor Quirrell's story until I butted in. "I agreed to follow him, and he ran through the halls. I couldn't catch up considering how jumpy and frightened he was being. When I found the door, I had no idea where I was and opened it, once I was in I couldn't get out."

Professor Quirrell whimpered.

"_Why_ were you so close to its _feet_, Miss Riddle?" Professor Snape asked sharply.

"I had to dive out of the way of the dog's heads, and found my way by its feet where it didn't notice me until I accidentally nudged its paw." I said. Then I decided to make myself more clueless, "Out of curiosity… _why_ is it there?"

"That's classified, Miss Riddle, and we wish for you not to tell anyone about it. Students _will_ go berserk." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor, I promise I won't tell anyone about this." I said, my fingers crossed behind my back. I wouldn't tell my Slytherin friends, but I would tell Hermione, since she _did_ witness it before anyways. But, just the story in which Professor Quirrell saved me with.

"Fifty points to Slytherin, Miss Riddle," Professor Snape said, as Professor McGonagall looked at him in shock, "For fighting the three-headed dog when it got me and then healing me."

"She did _what_?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"I was surprised and afraid of the dog when I got in there and tried running from it, but when Professor Snape came in I used magic against it. Once we got away I healed him with a healing spell and a salve my mom gave me." I said, causing the professor's eyes to widen.

"I think I shall allow you into the tutoring program Professor Flitwick talked to you about," Professor Snape said, "After that, you've certainly proven yourself to me."

My mouth shot open. "_Really_?"

Professor Snape inclined his head.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said, "Miss Riddle, you may go back to your dormitories to finish the feast. Professor Dumbledore will be notified of this as well."

I nodded, and was about to leave when Professor Quirrell said, "I'll w-walk with you! I n-need to t-talk to you about something."

I stopped, knowing it was really dad that wanted to talk to me. "Okay." I said.

He sprang after me and we walked out. Once out of earshot, dad spoke in Parseltongue to me. "Things may not have gone as planned, but I'm proud of you for trying." His voice was muffled by the turban, though it would've been better to have it off, someone could see.

"Thank you," I said softly, "I thought sure you'd be disappointed."

"We can try it another time… though it didn't work out, you did accomplish something. Time with Snape, in which I need you to watch him closer than ever. He knows somehow that Quirrell here wants the stone, and I need to be sure whether or not he's still on my side, knowing Quirrell won't want that just to himself."

"How do we know for sure if he's still loyal to you?" I asked. "Perhaps if he still does some ritual your followers are supposed to do."

"You'll know… it'll be clear if he ever does something to save mudbloods or Harry Potter."

I knew he was full of hatred at the thought.

"… I'll figure it out." I said. "Do I still see you tonight?"

"No, wait until tomorrow… you're tired. Eat the feast and go to bed early, you will need it."

"Thanks, dad. Good night." I said.

Back in the common room, I was attacked with a series of questions from Becky and Draco. Vincent and Greg just watched, looking at me as if they were asking the same things. They were worried, it was obvious.

I explained to them the lie that Professor Quirrell made up, and then about saving Professor Snape and his reward for it.

"What?! That's amazing, Melody!" Draco said.

"Yes, congratulations! But really, how did you disappear from our sight so quickly? You were there, and when we turned around you were gone. We really freaked out." Becky said.

"I'm sorry, but it was really out of my hand. I couldn't do anything about it in order to go warn you." I said truthfully. Well, I could've warned them, but I had no idea what my story was and I was so worried about what I was supposed to do that I forgot to let them know I was leaving them.

I got a plate and sat with my friends to eat the feast, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I could smell all the food. So, I ate, feeling a million times better about the night, but hoping it would never happen again… I knew though that the wish wouldn't come true.


	12. Chapter 12

As November came along it became a lot colder outside so we had to wear our winter cloaks whenever we wanted to go out. Sometime, my friends and I just went for a walk around the castle during our free time and went back to the common room to warm up by the fire. Even with Addy, though she'd have to be separated from us to get to her own common room.

I found myself growing fond of the idea of spending time with Professor Snape, especially in our first lesson when he was teaching me about how I was to tutor other students, he was to start with the harder spells in our next lesson. He, though, told me openly how odd it was when I stayed with him long past our tutoring time.

I don't know why I was keen to be with him, but it could've been the idea that I owed him some of my time after what happened with the three-headed dog. He still limped from it, but he wouldn't let me tend to it again though I was sure it probably needed some more treatment considering how bad the bite had been.

Dad had the meetings cut a little short because Professor Snape actually decided he wanted to peruse the corridors as well and checked all the rooms. Dad supposed he was searching for Professor Quirrell, as to corner him about what he'd been searching for on Halloween night.

I confessed to dad about being with Professor Snape… that I was actually surprised he believed the story that I was following Professor Quirrell. He never talked about that night unless I tried to treat his leg.

"Be glad about that, you don't want him suspecting more." dad replied.

I tried to be assured by that, but it was a weird feeling to be part of an evil plan to help dad get back to his original power and no one is suspecting me as a part of it. Though… who would? I'm only eleven and almost killed myself going into the room with the three headed dog, unsupervised.

Hermione seemed to be a lot happier the night after Halloween than I thought she'd be. I came to sit down and she was smiling, almost uncontrollably.

"Well, don't you look so much happier!" I exclaimed as I sat down.

"You too," she said, making me realize she had noticed how uncomfortable I was throughout the day before. "But, I bet you didn't make friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"No… I don't suppose you have?" I asked.

She nodded. "It feels so much better to have friends in my house, rather than be alone at all times except in the library with you."

"I know what you mean, it's best to also have friends in your own house so you can have people to hang around the common room with." I said, then thinking about how it must've felt to have the two boys she didn't like very much at first save her. "Although, sometimes the way in which we became friends bonds us the most."

She looked up at me in shock, and asked, "What do you know?"

"I was there…" I said softly, "When Professor McGonagall found you three in the girls' bathroom with the troll."

Her eyes widened.

"I had donned myself with the Disillusionment Charm, though Professor Snape knew I was there so don't go on saying I sneak about in places I shouldn't be." I said.

"I wasn't going to, but did you get in trouble?"

"No, there was a reason I was there instead of in my dormitories, almost same as you." I then told her the made up story of what happened, up to the true part where I saved Professor Snape.

Hermione's mouth was wide open the entire time. "I don't believe it… you are a hero!"

"At least it's hero enough to be able to do the tutoring program. I thought it sounded interesting when Professor Flitwick told me about it, though it's not usually allowed for first years. So… I'm an interesting exception." I said, still surprised about Professor Snape decision though he'd found me in the forbidden corridor where I should've likely realized that's where I was.

"Though, why did you just tell me about the three-headed dog when Professor McGonagall made you promise not to tell anyone? I mean, I won't tell anybody, but-"

I interrupted her, knowing she was nervous, "I know you've seen it before."

"Were you there, _too_?" she asked in shock.

"I wanted to make sure you were able to keep them in their dormitories. When they didn't, and ended up dragging you along, I set out to keep you all from getting caught." I said, looking down at my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

"Such as?" Hermione asked.

"Peeves," I said, "I'm the reason he didn't tell Argus Filch that you four were in the room with the three-headed dog."

"How did you do that? Peeves won't listen to anyone but the Bloody Baron." Hermione asked me softly, in shock.

"I really have no idea why, but it's somewhat like he's afraid of me, just as the Bloody Baron is… because of my 'dark family history.'" I said, now thinking on how it was I was related to Salazar Slytherin. I looked nothing like him for sure, and many people said I look like my father… but they also know he is the Dark Lord, so I know why I'm so fearsome, but to anyone else I don't.

Hermione shrugged, "You're lucky then, that Peeves will do as you please."

"Well, I'm not really using it to any advantage, because he stays away from me as much as he can anyways. He was shocked to see me that night Harry and Ron were ready for a duel, but he was ready to just do as I asked." I said.

"Hm…" Hermione pondered, "If Harry and Ron ever break rules again they may need your help on distracting people. It would be helpful." She pleaded.

"… Sure, sounds like a plan." I said.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah, there's no problem doing it, it's a lot easier for me to not get caught." I said with a smile.

"Great!" she said.

A couple nights before the first Quidditch match of the season, Hermione told me that Harry was on the team which was why he hadn't been expelled that time Professor McGonagall caught him on a school broom. And it also explained the 'special circumstances' under which he got a Nimbus 2000 on Halloween morning.

After that I told everyone in the Slytherin House, with Hermione's permission, about that. Draco was furious. And it pretty much spread around to all the other houses after that. When I told dad, he already knew about it and had a plan for the day when it came.

The night before the Quidditch match, Hermione told me that Harry and Ron noticed Professor Snape limping. Harry went to get his book from him and Argus was giving him bandages for his leg… he thought the professor was after whatever the three-headed dog guarded.

"Oh… no," I said softly.

"I wanted to tell him that Professor Snape was going to save you… but I wasn't sure that Professor Snape wanted to be humiliated about it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's thoughtful… perhaps you shouldn't. We can only hope he'll just let it go soon enough and not decide to act on his thoughts." I said, wondering what Harry would possibly be able to do to have teachers believe his ideas on Professor Snape's loyalty. Sure he was a cold man, but he would never go stealing something from the school.

She nodded silently, looking very unsure with my thinking.

Right after that, sometime before dinner, I went to Professor Snape's office and knocked on the door. He opened the door and sneered when he saw me.

"I don't tutor you until tomorrow, go away."

I walked in anyways and said, "I didn't come for that I came to tend to your leg… you've been limping."

Professor Snape looked at me, "Get out. Talk to me tomorrow." His hand was still on the door handle, waiting for me to walk out through it.

I stood standard, silently watching him.

After a while he finally sighed, "Why are you so persistent?"

"I have to be, you're injured and it's my fault." I said softly. "I know how to tend to it, and I know you should allow me to look at it more often, because that first time obviously wasn't enough."

Closing the door, he went to sit down in the chair behind his desk. Kneeling down beside him I looked at his leg, it had only gotten worse. I tended to it and gave him the salve to keep as I had plenty more in my bag. "Reapply that to your leg every day," I told him, "If you don't, it'll only get worse than it was." I started to walk away.

"Riddle," Professor Snape called to me, causing me stop where I was, yet not turning around. "Was what happened on Halloween night truthful to Professor Quirrell's word?"

"Yes… why?" I asked.

"He really told you that he wanted you to help him find the troll?" he asked.

"That's all true, and when I followed I wasn't sure where he was going… but when I found out we were in the forbidden corridor I lost sight of him." I said.

"Do you think he may have been going to that corridor for some other reason besides finding the troll?"

I was silent a moment and turned to face him, "That hadn't actually crossed my mind at the time. I can't be entirely sure now."

He inclined his head and looked away from me, "You are dismissed, Miss Riddle."

The next day at breakfast, it was much noisier than usual with the chatter of the upcoming match. Becky and I ate quickly, as Draco wanted to go to the Quidditch field as early as possible.

It was ten thirty when we walked on down to the field, and Draco was chattering to us excitedly, nonstop. He was so sure we'd win because of the fact that Harry Potter was seeker.

At eleven o'clock, everyone was in the stands ready to watch the game. Draco was scowling at the sign the Gryffindors made flashing Potter for President, trying to find the many ways in which he could make fun of it.

I'm sure the game started after a while, but neither Becky nor I were watching. We could tell from the reactions of the crowd that something was happening though. We were actually at the very back of the crowd of Slytherins working on our homework due Monday, because this was the only free time in which we could do it and neither of us were very interested in watching the game.

What was certain, though, was that the game had my full attention when Draco came to the back to tell us excitedly, "Potter's falling off his broom!"

Becky still wasn't interested, but I instantly went to the front with Draco, wading through the crowd of happy Slytherins. Once we got to the point where I could see the field, there was no doubt about it. Harry Potter's broom was trying to buck him off. He desperately tried holding on, hanging off of the end of it.

I searched the crowd for the teachers and saw Professor Quirrell looking straight at Harry, his eyes never leaving him or breaking contact. But the same was with Professor Snape, yet his mouth was moving. I knew Professor Quirrell was trying to kill Harry, but it was not likely that Professor Snape was helping out with the deed.

Then, Professor Quirrell was knocked over, and I could only just see a small form moving through the group of teachers. Hermione Granger. But she hadn't tried to knock over Professor Quirrell, because she was heading for Professor Snape. She thought he was jinxing Harry's broom.

I moved to the back of the crowd as Harry got back on his broom and flew around… and after Hermione set fire to Professor Snape's cloak.

I heard gasps of shock… then cheers from everywhere. Though by me there were groans and boos. Gryffindor had won the match.


	13. Chapter 13

Sometime around Christmas, on the way to our classes, we all looked out of the windows to find it had snowed overnight. Becky was excited to go outside and play in the snow, and I was just excited to go home for the holidays to have some time away from dad… I wouldn't tell him that though.

Mom was finally able to send me a piece of mail, saying she expected me to be home for the holidays so I could get to know my family members better. There was also a warning in it about how cold it got everywhere, which I had already seen when walking through the hallways. So in it were the instructions for a warmth spell to keep me warm, and I shared it with all the Slytherins.

It was during Potions class that I could tell it was extremely cold based on how the Gryffindors huddled close to their cauldrons and by the way our breaths rose out in mists. Why did Professor Snape like the dungeons so much?

Draco had set out to make as much fun of Harry as possible. It first started out with how a tree frog would be seeker next, but then moved on to taunting Harry about not having a proper family.

He'd said, "I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

I felt sorry, too, but only because if I had no proper family to go to, I'd have to stay at the school and have nights with dad. The thought scared me because I almost had just enough of talking to him and knowing he could find out how to get to the Sorcerer's Stone at any time, and I possibly being caught and charge with accessory.

As we left Potions class, a large fir tree blocked the way through the corridor. Harry and Ron were beside it, and Draco, Vincent, and Greg were already ahead, talking to them. Becky and I went to stand somewhere beside them, Hermione stood behind us, watching the conversation tentatively.

The most we'd heard was Malfoy asking "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

I honestly hadn't expected Draco to say somethin

g like that. But, Ron's reaction was expected, and he launched himself right at Draco.

In a sad twist of events, Professor Snape turned up, seeing Ron holding onto the front of Draco's robes. "_Weasley_!" he spat, causing Ron to quickly step away from Draco.

Hagrid jumped to Ron's defense, despite looking as though he wished to go away as quickly as possible so he could put the tree down. "He was provoked, Professor Snape, Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid. Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Professor Snape said, lastly glancing at me as Draco, Vincent, and Greg scuttled away.

I raised my eyebrow at him, because it was as though he thought I was behind the start of the fight. He only scoffed and started to waltz on back to his office.

Becky and I started to walk on by the tree when out of the corner of my eye I saw Hagrid suddenly notice me, a small note of confusion in his eyes. I somehow looked familiar… and I didn't feel it was at all in a good way.

"I'll see you later for packing. I need to talk with Professor Snape." I whispered to Becky, running off after him.

I caught up to him just before he closed his office door, slipping inside just as he did so.

"You might as well be a cheetah with that sort of speed," he said softly, "You're going home for the holidays, as I saw from the list."

"Yes, I thought it best to get to know my family members better, and have some time in a place I can understand as home." I said. "Get used to it before I start it with the summer."

"And I suppose you'll be talking with Quirrell in this nice manner before leaving as well?"

I was surprised by the question but didn't show it… it somehow seemed he did suspect Professor Quirrell of suspicious activity, and likely me being involved in it. But I had a good plan of what to say, "I was actually going to ask him about something. You had told me to ask him about the transformations of an Animagus. I would've asked him earlier but I hadn't the time… do you know what he'll have to give me?"

"Considering you're so young I wouldn't hope he'd give you what he's supposed to give the students in their seventh year… but it's likely he will ask you to do it over the holidays if he's so bold to ask." Professor Snape said stiffly.

My eyes widened. "He… he wouldn't… would he? I mean… ask me to try turning into an Animagus? Whatever it may be?"

"If your mother agrees to it and will actually sign you up as one."

"Huh," I said, "Well, I would never have expected something like this, even if it is a higher level class. When do you think I start tutoring students?"

"At the very least next year, you need to be able to talk without stuttering as you explain something… not even need to stop to think about what you're helping a student with." Professor Snape said.

"I hope I can live up to your expectations, if I am able to start next year." I said.

"Taking students is entirely your choice… if there are students you can't help because you are busy with other work you must decline helping that student, in which case I would turn to another student. This is why we have many students in this program."

"I being the only first year of the many students." I said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Professor Snape said, watching me, "I feel you have some sort of question for me, likely the only reason you're still here."

"I could sit here all day with you and not have a question!" I said.

"Don't be a smart-aleck, what is it?" he asked.

I hesitated, "Did… Hagrid know my dad very well?"

"I wouldn't know," Professor Snape said secretively, "I am years younger than Hagrid, I was never at school with him or your father and I suggest you leave it alone for now."

I sighed. "All right then. I'll see you after the holidays then, professor."

Professor Quirrell stood alone… well, not so much alone as another student would think… I walked in behind him. I asked in Parseltongue, "Going anywhere for the holidays?"

Dad's high, cold voice answered, "No, we stay here at the castle… but don't worry about us, you just have fun with your mother and her side of the family. You need the two weeks away from the castle."

I heard someone walking down the corridor, and, it seemed, so did both my dad and Professor Quirrell. So I asked in English, "Professor Snape told me you had something important for me to look at on transforming into an Animagus… he said you might ask me to try the steps, is that true?"

"Y-yes," Professor Quirrell said, turning to face me. "I h-have this p-p-packet f-for you," he took a packet off of his desk and handed it to me, "It's a-a much s-simpler explanation on the t-transformation. I-I am s-sending a p-p-permission l-letter t-to your m-mother about g-getting you s-signed up."

"Thank you, professor," I said softly, looking the packet over.

"Ms. Riddle," a silky voice said from the doorway. I turned to see Professor Snape, I should've known he'd check to make sure I came here for what I said I'd come for. "You may go pack now… I have some business to attend to with Quirrell."

Professor Quirrell seemed to cower at the thought.

"A-all right," I said, walking out of the room. "Goodbye! See you after the holidays."

Professor Quirrell nodded, and Professor Snape sneered. I looked at Professor Snape one last time before leaving. Honestly, sometimes I wondered why he reacted in certain ways.

I woke up the day after arriving at grandpa's house. I had been on the train all day and came in late that night because mom had to go through a lot of traffic to come get me from the station. I didn't mind much, I spent some time with Becky and Addy, and their parents were nice enough to stay with me until mom finally came. It was only the other three that had to go home as soon as possible because their parents didn't want to stay any later.

Looking at the time, it was noon. How I had longed to be able to sleep late again and actually have a full night's sleep! I hadn't done that in ever, and now I could do it for two weeks. I just couldn't wait to be able to do it for a whole summer.

Sitting up, I looked to see Bodoujn right there at the end of the bed, fast asleep and purring. I smiled. I didn't have to worry about dad's evil planning for two weeks.

I walked on downstairs after dressing into a sweater and sweat pants, feeling I wanted to have a day of warmth just sitting at home. In the kitchen was a tall, brown haired man cooking some eggs and toast. I realized that this must be my uncle.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Hey, I'm your Uncle Gerald; it's nice to finally meet you, Melody."

"Nice to meet you too… I'm surprised you're making breakfast when it's noon."

"No one else has woken up yet, we all tried staying up until you go home. But Orele took a longer time than expected so we just went on to bed."

"Yeah," I said, "I had to wait at the train station, because there was a big flow of people so mom got stuck in traffic. I was lucky enough that my friends stayed behind with me until she got there."

He nodded.

Three pairs of feet were now walking down the stairs, and I saw mom and grandpa appear, and my grandma. She had white hair and looked the sweetest, probably where Uncle Gerald and mom got their sweet smile from. I seemed to be the only one with different features on my face besides my eyes… grandma had the brightest blue eyes.

Grandma hugged me, "Oh, Melody!"

This, I felt, was a better reunion with unknown family members than that with my dad and grandpa. Hugs and smiles… grandpa just went to eat his eggs and toast.

At around the second week of the holidays, the fear of going back to school haunted me, though I never let anyone else in the house know it. Their questions about why would be much worse.

I had many nightmares throughout the two weeks of what I'd be going back to after this safe haven of mine. One night was extremely terrible, and it woke me up at about one in the morning… I couldn't get back to sleep because I kept thinking about it. I dreamt of going back to school and finding dad in power of the sorcerer's stone, everyone under his command. That he'd put me on the spot for helping him and everyone would look at me with disapproving eyes.

I stood up and decided for a walk around the house, I wanted this dream off my mind. I looked for a room that I could forget everything. And I found the room with the long, nicely polished mahogany desk and the fresh rolls of parchment. I walked in and sat behind the desk, looking at the notes on the parchment before me… the different wand woods and their meanings, notes written by grandpa.

I searched for mine and found…

Spruce:

Unskilled wandmakers call spruce a difficult wood, but in doing so they reveal their own ineptitude. It is quite true that it requires particular deftness to work with spruce, which produces wands that are ill-matched with cautious or nervous natures, and become positively dangerous in fumbling fingers. The spruce wand requires a firm hand, because it often appears to have its own ideas about what magic it ought to be called upon to produce. However, when a spruce wand meets its match – which, in my experience, is a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humor – it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects.

I thought that through, it was true I hadn't ever messed up any spells I tried. I wondered about what would happen if I did… this wand would be dangerous in those times. But I never did, not even during my following the steps for being an Animagus.

I had gotten it right on the first try and my form was something that both surprised and frightened my mom. I was a cobra… my only distinctive markings that showed it was me were my gray eyes. My mom signed me up immediately with a pale face and when we got home, she asked me with a scary urgency to never tell anyone but the teachers that I was an Animagus.

"You could send a letter to Professor Quirrell about it," I suggested, "Despite the fact it's likely he'll be even more scared of me."

She nodded and went to send a letter immediately.

As I thought back to that, I wondered if I was more like my father than anyone else knew… I went to check for his wand, I remember grandpa telling me it had been a wand that started with a y. Ah, yes…

Yew:

Yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yet yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of duelling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say (as those unlearned in wandlore often do) that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. Wands hewn from these most long-lived trees have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains. Where wizards have often been buried with wands of yew, the wand generally sprouts into a tree guarding the dead owner's grave. What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner.

I saw many traits of dad in this. The ability of many curses, the power of life and death (almost), and… villain.

"Thought you'd come here for a midnight read?" I suddenly heard.

I looked up at the doorway where grandpa stood, surprisingly with a smile on his face. I nodded, looking back at the notes, putting them back in order so he didn't know which wand I'd been looking at for that moment.

"I never thought I'd see you take an interest in these notes," he said, a little amusement in his voice, "Every time I tried sharing this with either your mother or your uncle, they'd groan and listen to me talk about these woods as though they'd rather be stabbed to death. Did the same about the books they got for school, too, even though they both got into Ravenclaw. Smart kids that didn't enjoy learning… now how about that?"

"Another reason for it could also be that I've been living as a muggle for most of my life. Wizarding notes and history is much more fascinating than learning about muggle necessities." I said. "I love reading books too… I never liked the muggle school books. Though, wizarding school books are much like reading science fiction and fantasy, but their real."

"I think I can understand why this all differentiates as much to you, but I know for many facts that it doesn't happen to anyone else that are more used to muggle life. You have a different perspective, which I find interesting."

I nodded. "I really love school… not only does it, to me and many others, feel like home and I have friends, but I love doing the work."

Grandpa sat down next to me. "It was the same for me when I went to school."

I looked at him and felt a source of gladness. "So I'm like you in most ways."

He nodded with a big grin on his face. We spent the rest of the night there, looking at his notes and past records of all the wands bought. I quizzed him on the whole list, knowing the word going around that he remembered every wand he had ever sold, and he did. I had my laughs about it and completely forgot about the nightmare.


	14. Chapter 14

"A cobra?" Professor Snape asked me, almost disbelievingly. I was talking with him and Professor Quirrell in his cold, dungeon office about how my Animagus came out. "Show me."

I felt lucky I asked him to lock his office door, because to imagine the likely scream at seeing something like me in the room. I did my transformation and looked at him, on the top of a desk, through a cobra's eyes. The weirdest thing was that I could feel my dad. I felt an attraction to him in my form, because I could feel he was overjoyed with this.

"Right then," Professor Snape said, "Turn back." I did so. "All right, so you are an Animagus now. Here are some ground rules… don't start slithering around the castle in that form, because if you do I have the feeling you'd have the sudden idea to bite someone."

"I'd never go against that." I said. "And I'm pretty sure your other ground rule is not to tell anyone about it."

He nodded.

"My mom said that right after we signed me up."

Later, I was in the library with Hermione, it was just the night before school was starting again and she was looking at the library books as though she desperately needed to find something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Hermione…?"

She looked up from her book cautiously.

"What is it you're looking for? Look at this huge pile of textbooks you've been looking through." I said, pointing to a stack of books about my height standing up. "You can't just be looking through these that quickly just for fun."

She sighed, putting down the book she was looking at. "Harry and Ron have just about given up… we've been trying to look for a man named Nicholas Flamel and can't find him anywhere."

"Who's Nicholas Flamel… why are you looking for him? He must be very interesting if you're spending as much time as possible on him." I said.

"We spent time looking for him before Christmas, the reason why you hadn't seen me much because I was with them instead at an earlier time… we don't really know who Nicholas Flamel is except that whatever Fluffy is guarding has to do with him."

"Excuse me… Fluffy?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, Hagrid told us at the time he accidentally spilled the name Nicholas Flamel that the dog is his and he named it Fluffy."

"Not my idea for the name of a vicious dog." I muttered. Not only did that surprise me, but they were close to finding out about the Sorcerer's Stone. Whoever this Nicholas Flamel was, he was likely the creator of it and was keeping it safe in the school for good reasons. "Besides, why did Flamel come up?"

Hermione explained about how Professor Snape had tried to kill Harry when he was on his broomstick, and when they told Hagrid about that night at Halloween when Professor Snape's leg was bitten by Fluffy, he said that whatever Fluffy was guarding was between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas. "We _know_ that we've got to find _something_ on Nicholas Flamel."

"Let it go." I advised.

"We're so close though, I can feel it! And we know that Snape is after whatever is in that vault." Hermione said. She was so positive about it, and I felt bad that I couldn't explain the truth to her. The best I could do was to give her a warning.

"Ok, there may be something important that Fluffy is guarding, but it is none of _your_ business to find out what it is. It is the safest place in the world for whatever the dog is guarding this thing against… and even with that, Professor Snape had to be involved in extra guarding for the object. He would not go stealing whatever it is he helped guard!" I said. This was all true, dad had even told me that Professor Quirrell helped, putting a troll a lot bigger than the one on Halloween night in there. The only problem was the dog.

"Yes, but… he tried to kill Harry." Hermione said, her shoulders slumping. "And I know Professor Snape was trying to save you on Halloween night, but why did he go there in the first place?"

"You don't know that. He may have had his eyes on Harry the entire time he was on his jinxed broomstick, but it may have been someone else… as for Halloween night, he's a professor, that's his own business. He may have been checking to make sure no one was trying to break in, he certainly had his suspicions of me when he saw me in there." I said.

"I know we're right, Melody. It must be Professor Snape, there's so much evidence against him, and he's not the nicest teacher in the world. He doesn't even like students." Hermione said, seriously.

"You've got to admit he's good at his job though." I said.

She gave me a stern look. "I should've realized, you're a Slytherin, of course you're on his side."

"That's not true," I said, "I wouldn't even agree if you'd believed it was Professor McGonagall. I know I'm right because I'm always with Professor Snape, there's nothing about his actions that says he wants something he can't get, other than the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

The conversation went on a while. At the end of it, I overheard Hermione's thoughts saying _I shouldn't have told her, of course she has Professor Snape's side she is super close to him_.

I certainly had a kick in the stomach one day in the library with her when she started on Professor Snape again, saying he was going to be the referee for the next game. I knew the real reason behind it though, he wanted to keep watch over the game so that Professor Quirrell couldn't jinx Harry's broomstick again. But Hermione was wishing for Harry to be sick that same day.

I could just feel something else behind her unease about Professor Snape refereeing, and it worried me. "There's something else, isn't there?" I asked.

"I can't hide anything from you," she muttered, "But I'll tell you, we found out what Fluffy is guarding. It's the Sorcerer's Stone."

She found it! I had to pretend to be surprised. "_That's_ what it's guarding?! Oh gosh no… I hope you aren't thinking Professor Snape wants that, he has absolutely no need for something like that."

"Are you kidding? Keep you alive? Make gold? It's something anyone would want." Hermione said.

"Why would Professor Snape want to stay alive? He doesn't even like his job. And he earns quite enough money as it is being a teacher here… I mean, no offense to him, but I wouldn't think him to be someone who wants to live more than a thousand years." I said.

"There are many possibilities."

I shook my head and argued with her no more. Hermione, Ron, and Harry weren't going to give this up until they found everything out. I already knew everything and I wanted out of it.

The day of the match, Becky and I sat at the back of the crowd again. I went up front every now and then to see what was going on. With a certainty, Professor Snape wasn't pleased when his act of help for Harry failed when Professor Dumbledore came to watch. The face he was making about it certainly made it seem as though he'd wanted to kill Harry, but I knew differently.

After a while of working on homework, there were cheers coming from the crowd of Gryffindors. They won.

Right after the game, however, Becky went on back to the common room with a complaining Draco, and I went to follow Professor Quirrell. Once, during the game, he caught my eye, and gave a curt nod, explaining shortly that he wanted to speak to me.

Outside the stadium, he was right there, and he we walked quickly toward the Forbidden Forest.

Dad spoke to me, softly, in Parseltongue, "Snape suspects me, and I want you to be there with me to see what he might say. It is likely we might get some sort of news about what the dog is guarding."

"I could transform into a snake in order to camouflage easily."

"Good… good, do that once we're in the spot in the forest."

"Sure I'll be fine? Professor Dumbledore has warned everyone against going in, about the dangers there." I said.

"You'll be fine, and when did you follow rules about dangerous places to not go?" he asked amusedly.

I decided to not go against that, since the truth was that I was trying to keep the Gryffindors out of danger and when they ran out of the room it only sparked my curiosity. I didn't know that that was the forbidden corridor, but this was obviously the Forbidden Forest. Though, I guess as long as I had an adult with me, it was fine.

We walked through the forest, each twist and turn scaring me to death, but I passed by them showing indifference. I could feel dad watching my every act.

"You're like me… I'm proud."

I smiled, "I'm glad. Mom always said that I was nothing like her, sweet and harmless." I didn't know where that idea came from, but I could feel how pleased dad was at this.

He suddenly stopped and said, "This is where Snape wanted to meet me."

I transformed into a cobra and slithered into the leaves, hiding underneath a bunch of dark brown ones, much like my color.

"That's some g-good c-camouflage, M-melody." Professor Quirrell said, obviously not enjoying my being a poisonous snake. So close to him too, I could bite him at any odd moment where he's not expecting it.

A few minutes later, Professor Snape swept on in, in a hooded cloak, taking the hood off.

"I… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…" Professor Quirrell stuttered, very, very nervously.

Professor Snape was angry, his voice iced over with hate. "Oh, I thought we'd keep this private. Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

"D-don't know w-why you want t-t-to talk about that…" Professor Quirrell mumbled.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

Professor Quirrell shook with fright, "B-b-but, Severus, I –"

Professor Snape took a menacing step toward him. "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."

"I-I don't know what you –"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"It is overly tiring for me to be there to try and hold back your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't –"

"Very well, we'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." Professor Snape then drew his hood over his head and left the clearing.

Looking up at the sky, I had one last look in the trees to see messy black hair, glasses, a scar, and with a swish of a broomstick it was gone. Harry Potter had been listening in on the conversation, and after hearing it, I knew he would believe Professor Snape was after it, and not Professor Quirrell.

Professor Quirrell himself was very shaken. I waited a bit before I became human again and stood next to him, he fell over and I caught him.

"You fool! Get up!" dad shouted at him.

"I f-feel very f-faint, m-master." Professor Quirrell said.

"If I take you to Madam Pomfrey, do you think she'll treat you and not have the idea to… remove the turban?" I asked.

"If I insist, yes."

"Dad, I should take him to Madam Pomfrey, he might be having a panic attack. And if that's true, then he won't be in any condition to get the Sorcerer's Stone, we should get him treated so he can be bright and healthy for the occasion. Especially for you, since you share his body." I said, in Parseltongue.

He contemplated it, and then agreed.

My only thoughts as I took Professor Quirrell up to the hospital wing, was how I could keep Harry from acting upon trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone. He, Ron, and Hermione believed Professor Snape was trying to steal it, and Harry was now going to tell them what he'd heard… Hermione was certainly going to try and blow that in my face… unless she stopped talking to me so she wouldn't do that.


	15. Chapter 15

It being about a month and a half before the exams were coming I was always preoccupied with work. Becky and I studied together half the time, and sometimes with Draco, Vincent, and Greg when they weren't off annoying people. A quarter of the time I was in the library with Hermione, who was actually creating a study schedule for herself, and the other quarter I just hung out outside with my friends.

At some point in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Quirrell nodded to me while we all worked on an essay he gave us. He had this brightness in his eyes, causing me to think something good had just happened… or something bad, for the school's view.

After class, I slowly packed up, waiting for everyone else to leave before I walked up to Professor Quirrell and raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't safe for dad to talk, anyone could hear.

Professor Quirrell whispered excitedly, his stutters long forgotten, "We figured out how to get past the blasted dog."

"How?" I asked, my heart sinking down as though I just fell into a put. He could get in at any time, and most likely ask me to come with.

"I had a dragon egg I got from a fellow during spring break and your father had a brilliant plan. We went to a pub dressed in a hooded black robe and made a trade with the gameskeeper, knowing he really wanted a dragon, silly oaf… I showed an interest in his three-headed dog, he got so drunk he said everything, and even said of how to get past. I gave the egg to him and now he's happy as a bee, for now."

"Good to know… but again, I asked how we're supposed to get past the dog." I said, feeling proud of myself. I thought I sounding pretty demanding, like dad, it would show I'm most like him… what am I becoming? Another thing was knowing Hagrid now had a dragon…

"Oh, r-r-right," he said, looking extremely put out, but then brushing it off. He was the teacher after all, he had power over me… though there was dad. "He said to just play music for it, and the beast will fall asleep instantly. And here we'd thought it was supposed to be something complicated."

"Yeah…" I said slowly, "That's all we have to do then. When shall we do it? Or, am I even coming along?"

Dad replied, "Of course you are… I will need you there. Besides, it will give you a good learning experience alongside it."

I could just feel his smile.

"As for when we'll do it," Professor Quirrell continued, looking like he was about to cry, "I d-don't know."

"Are you scared?" I asked him.

Dad said, "He is. He won't stop dreading it. I'll have to talk some sense into him."

"Better do it sometime quick, there's not much left in the school year." I said. "A good deadline would be after the exams. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect."

Now Professor Quirrell stuttered, "B-but master!"

"It's perfect. You may run along now, Melody."

I put a hand on Professor Quirrell's shoulder. "It'll be great, don't worry too much about it or you'll get worse cold feet at a bad time."

He nodded slowly, and I left.

"What are the twelve uses of dragon blood?" Becky asked me, during our study time.

I recited all twelve easily, not stopping to think or even take a breath. The exams made me nervous. What was going to happen after the exams made me nervous.

"Goodness gracious, you don't need to study! You know everything on here, easily, here quiz me." Becky said, handing me the packet with exasperation.

I chuckled, now quizzing her. It was our morning free time, and Draco had gone to check on something of 'interest.' Not that he would even tell us what it was, as though it was the secret of a century.

Just then, as I thought about what the something of 'interest' was, Draco burst into the common room looking flushed with excitement.

"Now what caught your fancy?" Becky asked mockingly.

"Something you won't believe. But promise you won't tell anyone, it's just between us three and Crabbe and Goyle, I want to be able to tell myself when I see the time comes." Draco said.

"All right we promise, right Becky?" I asked, who just nodded, with slight hesitation. I turned back to Draco, "We're listening, what is it?"

"That gamekeeper, Hagrid, has got a _Norwegian Ridgeback_ in his hut."

My mouth and Becky's fell open, though I already knew about this from Professor Quirrell, the type of dragon it was slipped from my mind to ask. A Norwegian Ridgeback was a species of dragon, very rare, and of course very dangerous.

"That's illegal! He shouldn't have one in his hut." Becky said.

"Especially not in that small wooden hut," I said, "It could burn it down and blow it up. Norwegian Ridgebacks grow really fast. How big is it?"

"It's just born." Draco said. "Know what else?"

Becky and I waited.

"Potter, Weasley, and some girl, were in the hut. They know about the dragon and are likely a part of taking care of it. They are in a load of trouble." Draco said, overly giddy about the whole situation.

_Hermione…_ I thought, hoping she was likely having the sense that this was _not_ going to end well. They had to get rid of that dragon.

The next time I saw her during our time in the library together, I sped into the library and went right up to her. "A _Norwegian Ridgeback_, is Hagrid crazy?!"

She looked up in surprise. "How do you-?"

"Draco… he's not going to tell though until he feels it's a good time. He's only told his closest friends, including me, and I'm telling you there's no knowing when he will tell. Not even I will be able to change his mind, it excites him too much." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Draco?" she asked, running her hands through her hair. "You could've even stopped him from talking to Harry and Ron about that midnight duel back at the beginning of the year, why didn't you?"

"One, it never came up, besides I didn't think that was any source of useful information. Second, at that time I didn't even know he was thinking about that until he told me right after he challenged Harry… even then, there would've been nothing that I could do, he doesn't listen to me about anything unless it's school or medical related." I said. Also knowing that the three knew about what Fluffy was guarding scared me, Hagrid could blurt out at any second that all Fluffy needed was music to put him to sleep. "Did Hagrid accidentally tell you how to get past Fluffy? You know, as much of his words to you were by accident?"

"No, he won't budge. He did console us by saying that only he and Dumbledore know how to get past Fluffy. No one else." Hermione said. "What he did tell us was the teachers that helped protect the stone with their charms. They were Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Quirrell, and, of course, Professor Snape."

"Why 'of course?' I thought you three had the idea that he is trying to steal the stone? But, yet again as I tell you, he's protecting the stone." I said.

"No, in fact we suspect him even more. Harry overheard Professor Snape threatening Quirrell, after the last game, about getting past Fluffy. We know for a certainty, he knows how to get past everyone else's spell. He's trying to figure out how to get past Fluffy and how to get past Quirrell's spell. I'm surprised Quirrell hasn't cracked yet, he has gotten skinnier and paler, though." Hermione said.

That was the first moment I realized it. Professor Quirrell _was_ looking skinny and pale, and it must've been because of finding out how to get past Fluffy. But, I defended Professor Snape, "He's protecting the stone. Professor Snape is not about to steal it, I know that."

Hermione shook her head. "It's Snape, we'll prove you wrong… and, we can't do these little library visits with each other for a while, I'm getting Harry and Ron to come here so that they can get some studying done."

"I have other things to do anyways." I said, realizing we'd reached the point where she knows she's right, she believes she knows more than I do. It's the other way around. She is guessing off of context clues, and I have all the cold, hard facts… except I can't tell her that, she'd go nuts and likely go to Professor Dumbledore. Why she hadn't gone to him already about Professor Snape, I had no clue.

She was silent for a moment, staring off into space, and so I broke the silence between us.

"What is the plan for getting the dragon out?" I asked.

"We're trying to get Hagrid to let it go, but he won't listen. He worries for its safety too much… he really loves it."

"Keep trying," I said with a grimace, "He has got to come to his sense. That dragon can't live in his hut for much longer.

She nodded.

Later in the week, Draco came with a note in his hand, an evil smirk on his face. "Read it!" he said, sitting in a nearby chair. I sat on the floor, having been poring over books for hours reading a letter sounded like a lot more fun. Yet, it shocked me, and pleased me. It read:

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.

Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie

"Oh, boy," I said. It was likely they'd agree to that, knowing their reputation for sneaking around school. Luckily without getting caught. I gave the letter to Becky to read.

"I'm so going to get them!" Draco said excitedly. "They'll be kicked out of school for sure!"

"How are you going to do it?" Becky asked.

"On the night they do it, I'll get out of bed at around that time and go find a teacher. Most likely Professor McGonagall, she is their Head of House." Draco said.

"You'll be caught out of bed as well then." I noted.

"Maybe, but I'll be rewarded for catching them so I won't be punished."

"Not likely!" Becky muttered.

One thing I knew? I was going to follow him there to make sure everything would go as planned. I still had my promise to Hermione, and I had to keep watch over Draco to make sure he found a teacher and not Argus.

Saturday night, I donned myself with the Disillusionment charm and sat around in the common room waiting for Draco. Soon enough, at about thirty minutes to midnight, Draco came downstairs and left the common room, me following closely behind.

I wasn't sure exactly how he'd find a teacher, but he just walked straight on to the tallest tower. There was no one around as far as I could tell, I heard no sorts of movement.

At around the corridor beneath the tallest tower I suddenly saw a light… a lamplight. I had the sudden urge to move Draco out of the way but it was too late. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and hairnet, grabbed Draco by the ear and he struggled with surprise. I shrank into the darkness, as it was unlikely for her to run into me there.

She shouted with fury at him, "Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare_ you –"

He protested, in pain, "You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming – he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

She stalked off, still holding poor Draco by the ear. And he thought he'd be rewarded.

I walked along to the tallest tower, hearing heavy breathing and snapping just ahead of me. I moved slowly, in case it was the trio… except perhaps not Ron considering he'd been in the hospital with a swollen hand. It was likely the effect of a bite from the Norwegian Ridgeback.

I got to the top, the cool air whipping my face. And then, Hermione and Harry seemed to appear out of nowhere as they threw an invisibility cloak off of themselves. Also revealing a crate in which I was sure they put the dragon in.

Hermione jumped around with joy, "Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't," Harry said.

About ten minutes later, some people came on broomsticks and hoisted the Norwegian Ridgeback away. Once they disappeared, they went on their way back down the spiral staircase. I followed them and then, at the foot of the stairs, was Argus.

"Well, well, well, we _are_ in trouble." Argus whispered, maliciously. He could be very scary at nighttime. They'd forgotten their invisibility cloak.

I slipped upstairs to grab it, admonishing myself for forgetting as well and being unable to tell them. Grabbing it, I then made my way back to my dorm, hitting into nobody else along the way. As soon as I lay down on the bed I fell asleep, dreaming a nightmare that seemed to never end, yet I wouldn't remember it very well the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day I woke up to the cheering of the Slytherins, Becky got up and went down into the common room to check the moment she got dressed. Just as I'd finished dressing she came in to tell me the 'exciting' news. Gryffindor had lost one hundred and fifty points, us only fifty, because three Gryffindors were out of bed.

"I can make fun of Draco now," Becky said, happier about that than us being ahead, "And he thought he'd be rewarded!"

"Yeah, at least there weren't more Slytherins caught, that would've been bad." I said.

_Who was the third person caught?_ I thought to myself.

At breakfast, and in classes, it was easy to see who all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws _hated_ for losing the points (all the houses because everyone was excited about another House winning besides Slytherin. They all ignored Harry, Hermione… and Neville. According to Draco, he was caught because he'd gone after Harry and Hermione to warn them about Draco.

The weeks went by, full of studying and homework that was literally piling up high. The work was the only thing on my mind, and then the one time I finished all my work and had free time left… I remembered I still had the invisibility cloak.

I still had time left before lunch, so I left my friends in the common room to finish their work and went to Professor Dumbledore, he'd know what to do with it. I went up to the stone griffin and said, "Lemon drops," glad to see it hadn't changed at all. And at his office door, I knocked, my heart seizing up, I hadn't talked to him in months. I felt he would likely notice something about me that may seem out of place from last summer.

"Come in." I heard him say.

I walked on in to the room and closed the door behind me. The office hadn't changed since the last time I walked in there… I walked up to his desk, where he said and held out the invisibility cloak.

"I… found this on the tallest tower a while ago and forgot about it until now."

His eyes almost seemed to widen, but they still had that twinkle. Taking it in his hands, he said, "No wonder I couldn't find it, you got to it first."

"Is it yours?" I asked anxiously.

He laughed. "I'm sure you know it's not mine, but Mr. Potter's."

I gulped.

"Don't worry. I believe that if you are not caught then it doesn't do any harm. Though, you shouldn't do it so often. At least you're invisible."

I raised an eyebrow, "I haven't done it since long before Christmas, what are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "Do you have an invisibility cloak as well?"

"No, but how do you know I've wondered around the school at night?" I asked.

"I had my hunches about you whenever you came to breakfast the next day, tired, I never actually saw you doing it. I'm surprised about that, too, as I can see through everything invisible, including Mr. Potter under this cloak." Professor Dumbledore said, sounding very wise.

"It just gives me some air to breath," I said, "I bring my cat with me so he can go out for a hunt, and when he comes back we go back to the common room… I don't have an invisibility cloak but I use the Disillusionment Charm."

He was silent, no expression on his face, but I felt for some reason that he was afraid of me. Seemingly he was very afraid, yet only slightly afraid.

"I haven't done so lately because of the exams."

"I've heard from Professor Snape that you are now, also, an Animagus… as a Cobra."

I nodded. "I'd never have thought that I'd be a poisonous and frightening snake, if anyone had any say in it back at home I think I might've been a rabbit."

He really laughed at that. That was what made me feel better, because the sense of fear from him at me went away.

"You will learn why you are a snake. Everyone learns about the characteristics they hold that make them the animal."

"That's wise, but honestly? Me? As a Cobra, no one would believe that from me."

Professor Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders.

Later on, I saw Professor Quirrell racing through the hallways, not running, but walking at a quick speed. I caught up to him, walking as quickly as I could.

"Oh g-good," Professor Quirrell said, "Your f-father w-wanted you w-with me, t-t-too."

"Why?" I asked, as we quickly moved in to an empty classroom. At the other end there was closed doorway, and I knew that as a shortcut to the Slytherin common room according to the classroom being right in the middle of this hallway and that one.

Dad spoke, in Parseltongue, "He's trying to back out. Exams are in a week, and knowing that we must get the Sorcerer's Stone straight after frightens him."

I looked at Quirrell. He was about ready to burst into tears.

"Professor… we've got to do this. For my dad… you know how important it is that we get the stone." I said to him.

"I know… I just –" suddenly he screamed in agony. I took a step back as Professor Quirrell writhed under some unknown force, and then he stood straight again. Now he was breathing heavily, catching his breath.

"_Follow_ instructions, Quirrell!" dad hissed.

"But –" the same horrible thing happened. Poor Professor Quirrell was tortured until he could hardly breathe.

"We must do this right after the exams. I will choose the exact day depending on what is going on… Melody is ready, why can't you have her optimism in this? You do _my_ bidding, and are under_ my_ control."

"Melody is your daughter though, master… she is much stronger than me –"

"Do you want me to do this again, Quirrell?" dad warned, and in short Parseltongue he said to me, "You'd best go now." Then he went on at Professor Quirrell, saying they now had to go back into the Forbidden Forest because he was almost using up his limited magic… he needed unicorn blood. He had told me he needed Professor Quirrell to drink unicorn blood, to keep up his strength, but I knew it was a terrible crime, and whoever drank it would live a cursed life. In this case, it was just Professor Quirrell, dad wasn't drinking it…

I nodded, walked to the door opposite the one we walked in and went out through it. Though, not before I heard Professor Quirrell's desperate, "No – no – not again, please –"

Once out, I ran as fast as I could to the common room, I didn't want to hear any more of it. Professor Quirrell thought me to be stronger than him? No sir, that is not correct, I was terrified for my life! Yet, I was lucky I didn't have to have dad at the back of my head.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco got a letter, he read it and frowned. "I have detention tonight at eleven. I have to meet Filch in the entrance hall."

I knew he dreaded it. "Do you know what you're going to have to do?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I think we're likely only going to be copying lines."

I was silent a moment. "Would you… mind if I tagged along? I could just be invisible and stay close by."

He seemed to brighten, "Yes, thank you, Melody. Would you?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'd love to, and don't worry, whatever it is I won't get bored."

"Really, Melody, you want Draco to feel better about the punishment?" Becky asked.

"He's the only Slytherin getting a detention, I'm pretty sure it'll be better having someone he knows closer as a friend to come along and see it'll all be fine.

Draco didn't dread the coming night anymore, I guess with me tagging along, he felt, in a sense, safer.

Ten forty five came and Draco met me in the common room, I donned myself with the Disillusionment charm and followed him down to the entrance hall. No one got there yet, Argus was there, though. Luckily, a few minutes later, Harry, Neville, and Hermione came down before the silence got too awkward.

"Follow me," Argus said, lighting his lamp and leading us outside on the grounds, seemingly on the way near the Forbidden Forest. On the way, he kept talking at us. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh? Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hanging you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

At this point, I grabbed on to Draco's sleeve, staying close by him.

"Don't worry, he's not threatening you, can't even see you."

"That may be, but he shows his good side to me. His bad side looks a little creepy and scary from this view… at night." I said. "Where is he even leading us – I mean you guys?"

Draco was at a loss.

Just then there was a distant shout from Hagrid, "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry looked absolutely relieved. It seemed we were going to be with Hagrid for the night.

Argus noticed, and sneered, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy – it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Draco and I both stopped. Now, I'd been in the forest during the daytime, that was fine, but at nighttime it was the most dangerous place.

Draco said, nervously, "The forest? We can't go in there at night – there's all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this, something's wrong with the teacher's minds about this." I muttered softly, only so Draco could hear, and he agreed. This was too dangerous, especially for first years.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Argus asked gleefully. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

We continued walking until we were with Hagrid. He was carrying a large crossbow and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder, making me feel a little safer, as well as an enormous, black boarhound at his side.

Hagrid sounded exasperated, "Abou' time. I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid, they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it? Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn, for what's left of them." Argus then turned and went back to the castle.

Draco and I turned back to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest." Draco said, in a small panic.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwats. Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd –"

" – tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts. Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Draco didn't move, he just glared at Hagrid.

"Stand down," I whispered in his ear, "You can get him for something after this. Know it's not your fault you were out of bed at night, but his, you were trying to do what was best and got caught wrongly."

Draco dropped his gaze. "Ok," he whispered, taking care not to move his lips.

"Right then, now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." Hagrid said, leading us to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high for our benefit, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track, disappearing into the deep, dark number of trees. A light breeze came through as we looked, and the hair on my neck stood on end.

"Look there, see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff?" Hagrid asked, and I did. I didn't need him to say what it was either, to know for a certainty that my dad and Professor Quirrell were outside tonight. "That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Draco asked fearfully. I didn't worry, for the 'thing' wouldn't hurt us, just Harry. Well, that was something to worry about but I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop 'it.'

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

Quickly, Draco said, "I want Fang."

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward." Hagrid said.

I looked at Fang, he actually looked pretty friendly. Why would nothing hurt us when Fang was around if he was a coward? That wouldn't exactly help out, it'd lead us to have to run away anyways, even without Fang.

"So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now – that's it – an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – let's go."

I went with Draco, Neville, and Fang off to the right, walking along through the forest, jumping at every little noise we heard like a twig crack or an owl hoot. Neville was more scared than we were, whimpering along the way nonstop. Draco was getting very annoyed with listening to poor Neville who worried about every corner we turned.

Neville was always ahead of us, because Draco wanted to talk to me in private and so pushed him ahead of him. Fang was right behind us.

Soon, Draco suddenly ran up to right behind Neville and did a loud howl like a werewolf's. Neville jumped, screamed, and red sparks shot up into the air out of his wand. I groaned. _Great… just great_.

Draco laughed.

After a while, Hagrid shot out from the undergrowth, panting. I didn't see Harry or Hermione in sight, so I supposed he just left them on the path to wait until he got back.

When Neville told him what happened, he roughly told the two of them to follow him through the undergrowth. He was very irritable. Once we got to where Harry and Hermione were, I could see they'd been anxiously waiting for him to come back.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups – Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot." Hagrid said, adding something in a whisper to Harry.

Harry, Draco, Fang, and I went back to other trail and then continued on along it for about a half an hour more. The pools of unicorn blood seemed to get slightly bigger, and slightly darker, so I guessed that the very deepest of its blood was already seeping out.

Harry suddenly held out his arm to stop Draco from continuing, and I almost hit into him. "Look –" he said softly. There was something bright white gleaming on the ground, and we inched closer to it.

The most beautiful creature I had ever seen was dead before me. The unicorn. Its long, slender legs were just out at some very odd angles, obviously because of when it finally fell over, and its pearly white mane was spread out.

Harry took another step toward the creature and stopped… we all heard a slithering sound, and so we froze. A cloaked figure appeared… Professor Quirrell as I knew, but neither of the other two knew that… and bent down over the unicorn and began drinking its blood. Not a sight I had wanted to ever see as it was hearable as well.

Draco screamed and ran away as fast as possible, as did Fang, and I stayed there knowing Fang and Draco were safe yet Harry wasn't. I heard the sound of running hooves and turned around to see what it was… a centaur with whitish blonde hair and a Palomino horse's body. I somehow felt Harry was safe with him, so I rain on after Draco, following the deep footprints he'd left from running.

Soon, I caught up with where they were and slowed down, trying to get my breathing back to normal. Draco looked nervous. I suppose he realized he'd lost me.

I didn't listen to what was being said, even as Harry had come back riding on the centaur's shoulder. I just tapped Draco on the shoulder to let him know I was there, and just placed my head on his shoulder. I was exhausted.

As soon as we got back from the adventure, I lay down in bed and went straight to sleep, the image of Professor Quirrell drinking the unicorn's blood replaying again and again in my mind.


	17. Chapter 17

The week of exams was around and I felt myself wishing that the week would never end, because every single one kept my mind off of what I was supposed to do after them and, of course, it would be forever until I had to do it. But the week passed quickly.

The exams all had their differences. All had papers and quills that they gave us with an Anti-Cheating spell on them. The practical exams varied, because for Professor Flitwick he called us into one by one into his classroom to watch and see if we could make a pineapple dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched us turn a mouse into a snuffbox, giving points for how pretty it was and taking away points if it still had any mouse-like qualities such as whiskers or a tail. Professor Snape had us brew a Forgetfulness potion. The only exams we didn't have a practical one in was History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts, because (according to everyone's possible thoughts) he was too scared of what we might accidentally do, like set fire to his classroom.

After the exams, everyone cheered excitedly and ran to go outside to sit or play in the sunshine. It was a really nice day, and my friends I went up and sat under a tree. I climbed it, something I hadn't done since the beginning of the year, and found myself going up many branches.

"Don't hurt yourself, Melody, otherwise you'll be stuck in your house for a few months with a broken leg or something."

"Please, Mrs. Pomfrey can mend it easily, it only takes a couple nights for her to do so. Besides, I won't go anywhere anyways, I'll likely just study the different wands with grandpa." I said.

"Haven't you had enough learning?" Vincent asked, looking as though I was mad to want to do it.

"Wands are fascinating, though!" I said, leaning over one of the branches and looking at the castle. It was such a breathtaking sight, and I was sad to know I was leaving it, but happy to know that I'd be back soon enough. Three months were only a short period of time anyways.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell appeared in one of the windows and looked around the grounds to see me. I watched him, he was pale, but he nodded to me and I was suddenly overcome with dread. It was tonight… well, I would likely come back to school next year but it probably wouldn't be the same if he's in charge. I felt awful about this, but I couldn't stop him, I just couldn't.

Looking around and under me, at friends and other students, I could see their happiness and joy of the end of the year being here. Their ignorance of the fact that something bad would happen tonight and there was nothing that could be done about it.

That night, I was surprisingly able to sneak out of the common room without anyone's notice, though Becky would likely freak out sooner or later. Luckily, right outside my common room was Professor Quirrell, and he was no longer pale but looked determined.

We walked alongside each other up to the third-floor corridor, and when we got there, Peeves was bouncing off the walls gleefully. Seeing us, he disappeared into the wall.

Professor Quirrell looked stunned, and so I said, "He's afraid of me."

In the room, Professor Quirrell conjured up a harp he said he bought and left in his room a couple weeks ago for this occasion. The dog snarled and snapped at us, but the moment Professor Quirrell charmed the harp to play, its eyes closed, and it slumped down into a deep sleep.

"Wow!" I whispered. "That's too easy a guard dog to get past."

"Except if you don't know it needed that." Professor Quirrell said, opening up the trapdoor.

I looked down and gulped, there was no ladder and no way of telling how far down it was. The harp played along beautifully, and Professor Quirrell knelt down next to the trapdoor.

Looking up at me, he said, "You first."

"How far down is it?" I asked.

"Not far, you'll have to drop, but don't worry it's not a hard landing."

I sat down and dangled my legs in there, looking down with fear at the blackness. _Well, here goes…_ I thought. Then I jumped, down, down, down until I landed on something soft. Then I heard the harp stop playing and Professor Quirrell landed down next to me, using his wand to close the trapdoor entrance above us.

Looking down, I realized we landed on Devil's Snare, a planet that would crush or choke its victims to death and only stayed in dark, damp places. It had already started coiling itself around my legs. I took out my wand and muttered a spell for fire, as did Professor Quirrell, and the plant moved away from us as quickly as possible.

We then went on the way through a stone passageway, and it seemed to go on forever, including the fact that we were so far below the school that it was likely we were right underneath the lake right now since there was a lot of water trickling down the walls.

"So what is left? And, what are we going to do once we get to where the stone is?" I asked.

"What is left is easy to do, as all the important teachers did something as a prevention, but these things are mostly allowed to just let me pass because I helped in protecting the stone. You'll see what was charmed soon enough…"

We came into a room where there was a door on the other end and a lot of flying keys fluttering around the room. Which one was the one that opened the door? It had to be one of them, and seeing the broomsticks I knew we had to catch them.

But, Professor Quirrell apparently was using the cheater's way through, to my obvious relief. He waved his wand, and a key that was different compared to the rest, silver with blue wings, was unwillingly levitated his way. Professor Quirrell grabbed it, went over to the door and stuffed it into the key hole, letting it go blend in with the other keys again I saw he left it with a bent wing.

I followed him through into a new, darker room. He muttered a spell I couldn't hear, grabbing onto my wrist and harshly leading me through the room. Finally he pushed open a door, and I was led into a room with a very disturbing smell.

Looking up, I saw a troll much bigger than the one Professor Quirrell had let in on Halloween night and I froze.

It swung its arms around wildly, and I frantically dodged every swing that really almost hit me. I didn't have my wand out and I couldn't think up any spells without the likeliness of me getting killed by this thing.

I heard Professor Quirrell conjure up something else and with a deafening, and sickening, crunch, the troll fell flat over on the floor. A _huge_, spiked club was hovering above the troll, and then it disappeared. I looked down at the troll, and it was now left with a bloody lump on its head. It started to feel extremely hot in there.

Professor Quirrell put his hand on my shoulder and guided me into the next room, the moment we stepped in fire sprang up behind and before us. We had absolutely no way out now. The fire before us was black, and the fire behind us was purple.

In the middle of the room was a table with seven potion bottles varying in size and shape. There was a paper on the table and I picked it up and read it aloud:

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle win,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the potion tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"So, which one is it, Melody?" Professor Quirrell asked.

"The smallest bottle gets us through." I said. "But there's not enough in it for us."

Professor Quirrell smiled and snapped his fingers, two extra bottles that looked exactly as the one on the table did were suddenly suspended in midair before us. I took one, and Professor Quirrell took the other. Drinking it, it felt like cold ice.

We walked on through the fire, and I looked around me, feeling the shock that it touched me but didn't burn me.

In the next room, it was empty except for the one object I hadn't expected to see again… the Mirror of Erised.

"That's it!" Professor Quirrell said, walking up to it excitedly.

I came behind him slowly, not wanting to look into the mirror again for fear of getting lost in the mirror, wanting that thing I desired most of all at that moment which was to get away from dad.

"The mirror holds the stone… because whoever desires it will look into the mirror and see themselves getting it… but _how_ do we get it?" Professor Quirrell wondered aloud.

I didn't answer, feeling it would be the end of the world soon. I blocked my thoughts, blocked my feelings, and just imagined what it would be like to not know anything anymore. To not know about the wizarding world… if none of this had happened, I'd be back in America with mom, my apparent stepdad, and the baby. My half-brother… though, I'd made so many friends because I knew about the wizarding world, enjoyed learning magic and wizarding history more than American history, math, reading, science, and yadda yadda yadda.

I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts when Professor Quirrell turned from the mirror with a smile on his face. I didn't know how long I'd been lost in my thoughts, but I turned around as well to see our guest. The guest I realized I should've suspected would come.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry looked confused at seeing me, but he mostly looked at Professor Quirrell, and I knew his surprise. All that time of thinking it was Professor Snape.

"_You_!"he said with a gasp.

Professor Quirrell smiled calmly at him.

I looked at Harry and showed my fear to him, and Harry I knew now believed that Professor Quirrell kidnapped me to come down here.

"Me," Professor Quirrell said, "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought – Snape –"

"Severus?" Professor Quirrell asked with a cold, sharp laugh. He was enjoying himself. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. _I_ tried to kill you." That's when I made believe to Harry that that information shocked me, my face full of terror. Surely dad didn't want me to be hated by the world because I helped him, right? "Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to _save_ me?"

"Of course. Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really… he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular… and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Quirrell said, snapping his fingers, causing rope to spring out of thin air and wrap themselves around Harry. I stood standard, uncertain as to what to do. "You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen Melody here coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"_You_ let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls – you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off – and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.

"Now wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

I stood there, awkwardly waiting for something to happen. Professor Quirrell looked over at me and whispered in my ear, "He looks like he's about ready to believe I have you imprisoned, I should probably tie you up too for something."

"Yeah… maybe as though you're going to use me for something you're sure I'll struggle against you?" I wondered, showing a look of fear for Harry's sake. Good lord, I hated myself. "I can do something that looks like I'm trying to get away from you."

"Yes…" he said, thinking it over. With that, I knew it could be possible for me to free Harry and get out of there; warn Professor Dumbledore. From small talks with Professor Quirrell with just the two of us, I always noticed that once he got lost in thought, it would be forever before he could get out of it again. I quietly backed away from Professor Quirrell, towards Harry, but was stopped the moment he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, I was pushed right into the wall by his magic and chained to it. He looked at the mirror as though he hadn't been doing anything different from usual. I struggled, I hadn't exactly wanted him to do it. Then, a cloth was placed over my mouth and tightened around my head… I couldn't speak. But I could feel Professor Quirrell's apologetic nature in my head, as well as dad's… sorta.

Professor Quirrell murmured to himself, "The mirror is the key to finding the Stone. Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… we'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

_Professor Dumbledore isn't here…_ I thought to myself. _Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?_ I struggled even more, trying at my best ability to get out, though Professor Quirrell still believed I was acting, Harry could see my desperateness. I was confusing myself with everything I did.

Harry blurted out, I guess to keep Professor Quirrell talking, "I saw you and Snape in the forest –"

Professor Quirrell still wasn't paying much heed to him, walking around to the back of the mirror for more study, but replied, "Yes. He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me – as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"

_Oh, but you did get frightened_, I thought to myself.

Coming back to the front from behind the mirror, he looked back into the mirror, hungrily. "I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?"

Harry struggled some more. He said, "But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."

"Oh, he does, heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you _dead_."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing – I thought Snape was threatening you…"

_He'd heard Professor Quirrell from when we were in the classroom… after I'd left…_ I thought.

Professor Quirrell's face was now full of fear, "Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions – he is a great wizard and I am weak –"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?"

I felt absolutely useless, because all I was doing was being chained there, struggling for my life to get out. My heart was in my mouth, there was no way I would be able to get out of this, Professor Quirrell would get the Stone and dad might have his own body.

"He is with me wherever I go," I heard Professor Quirrell say quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…. Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Professor Quirrell then suddenly shivered, and I knew why. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…" his voice trailed away.

I was silent and still as Harry looked to be contemplating the story.

"I don't understand…" Professor Quirrell said in confusion, still staring into the mirror, "Is the Stone _inside_ the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry suddenly tried edging to the left, but then tripped and fell over. Professor Quirrell ignored him.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

"Use the boy… Use the boy…" dad said, much to Harry's horror. I pretended to be horrified too, much like I did on the first night I saw him.

Professor Quirrell turned around and said, "Yes – Potter – come here." He then clapped his hands, the ropes became unbound and Harry got up slowly.

Professor Quirrell repeated himself, "Come here. Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry closed his eyes, stepped up in front of the mirror, and opened them again. He looked into the mirror, seemingly terrified, and then shocked. As I watched… I suddenly saw something like a heavy weight suddenly bulge in his pocket. _Did he just get the Stone?!_ I asked myself in shock.

Professor Quirrell was impatient. "Well? What do you see?"

I could tell Harry lied, and since I did, I knew dad would.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he'd said, "I – I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

"Get out of the way!" Professor Quirrell said irritably, and Harry complied.

Harry was making his way toward me, when suddenly dad said, "He lies… He lies…"

Professor Quirrell commanded, "Potter, come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

Dad replied instead. "Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough… for this…"

Professor Quirrell then unwrapped his turban, dropping it on the ground, and turned around so Harry could see dad. Harry looked petrified.

"Harry Potter…" dad began. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…. Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry stumbled backward. So I'd been right, the Sorcerer's Stone appeared in his pocket when he looked into the mirror.

Dad snarled, his face looked dangerous, "Don't be a fool! Better save your own life and join me… or you'll meet the same end as your parents…. They died begging me for mercy…."

"_Liar_!" Harry bellowed.

Professor Quirrell started walking backward toward Harry, dad was smiling.

Dad was very much an evil snake her, scary down to the pits of Earth where we were, "How touching… I always value bravery…. Yes, boy, your parents were brave…. I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you…. Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

_He's certainly being difficult_, I thought, _I would certainly hate being told something like that if **my **parents died_.

"_Never_!" Harry shouted, springing toward the door.

"_Seize him_!" dad shouted, he repeated this many times throughout this.

Professor Quirrell grabbed onto Harry's wrist before he could get to the door, both of them screamed. I was absolutely confused… Harry struggled to get away from Professor Quirrell, and the professor just let him go to look at his hands… they were _blistering_.

Dad shrieked to Professor Quirrell again to "Seize him! _Seize him!_" and so he lunged at Harry, knocking him to the ground he put both hands around his neck. Professor Quirrell howled with agony and Harry looked about ready to pass out. I wasn't quite sure what was going on with all the screaming and Professor Quirrell's hands blistering.

"Master, I cannot hold him – my hands – my hands!" Professor Quirrell said, letting go of Harry, yet still keeping him pinned to the ground.

Dad screeched impatiently, "Then kill him, fool, and be done!"

Professor Quirrell was about to do a curse when Harry reached up and grabbed his face…

Professor Quirrell rolled off of Harry, who now held on to him as best as he could to keep Professor Quirrell preoccupied from killing him.

I struggled to get out of the chains, and blocked my mind from what I was seeing, as it seemed to give me pain just thinking about it. As dad kept shrieking at Professor Quirrell to "_Kill him! Kill him!_" Professor Dumbledore walked in and pulled Professor Quirrell off of Harry, who now fell to the ground in a faint. Just as Professor Dumbledore touched Professor Quirrell, he died, and suddenly I saw a spirit-like thing move straight toward me, which Professor Dumbledore seemed to not have seen as he now looked down at Harry… he hadn't noticed me.

Suddenly, my mind felt invaded as a new brain and a new spirit jumped into my body… I screamed, surprising Dumbledore. It was muffled because my mouth was covered, yet loud because dad now came into my body scaring me, not sharing my body, but actually just hanging around in my mind. I felt lucky I'd blocked it before he came in, but I wouldn't be able to unblock it until he got out.

"Melody!" Professor Dumbledore said in surprise, coming over to help me. Undoing everything with magic, I fell over and he caught me. "What are you doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked, shaken, repeating, "How am I supposed to know why Voldemort wanted me with him? He kidnapped me… why? Why? "

"How did Professor Quirrell get you down here?" Professor Dumbledore asked, dragging me over to where Harry was so he could check over him, too. The professor had also been surprised by my use of dad's feared name, hopefully not suspecting me of being a part of this.

"At the end of the exam, he said he wanted to see me for something. So, at about ten thirty, I left the common room and went with him, he said he needed me to figure things out but everything that happened seemed otherwise…" I sat up, dad gave me a little extra strength, he didn't have much though, that was clear. "The only thing he had me help him with was the riddle."

Professor Dumbledore looked at me. "You may not understand now why Voldemort wants you, but you will know when the time comes."

I shifted uncomfortably. I already knew though, so when the 'time' came what was supposed to happen? "Is he okay?" I asked anxiously, looking at Harry, so innocent with his eyes closed.

"He'll be fine, I need to get him to the hospital wing. Can you walk?" he asked.

"I think so," I said, standing up, I wobbled a little bit but otherwise I was quite all right.

We went back up into the school, in the place where the Devil's Snare was, Professor Dumbledore took a platform, just a piece of wood, and charmed it so we were able to fly up through the trapdoor. Fluffy was fast asleep, the harp playing again for it.

Outside of the third-floor corridor were Ron and Hermione, looking anxious, but they were happy to see Harry. Hermione was shocked to see me though.

"Melody! What –?"

I held up a hand, "Don't ask," I muttered, feeling awful.

_How could you know a mudblood?_ I heard dad ask, repulsed at this.

I mentally rolled my eyes. _I was trying to get close to someone in the Gryffindors so as to watch Harry Potter. She was the closest person to that because she's his closest friend._

Dad contemplated it. _Good_, he said.

"Get back to your dorms." Professor Dumbledore commanded us, and we obeyed, going separate ways.

The next few mornings I was exhausted, I didn't even want to go into the common room. I literally just sat in my four poster bed and talked to dad, Becky was worried because to her it was me just sitting there staring off into space. It even worried our roommates Pansy and Millicent who I hardly ever talked to.

_You can't stay in my mind forever_, I said to dad, _Everyone's worried about me_.

_I realize, and don't worry about it, I'll leave. We need to find somebody else for me to be with until I can get something else done_. Dad was feeling infuriated, impatient, feeling like he trusted the wrong man to be with. Now that Professor Quirrell was dead, I wondered if Professor Snape would be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, he did want it.

_Or something…_ I thought, _I could ask mom for a pet snake, or just keep one hidden, and you can be in control of it._

_Excellent! My little girl, that is perfect… it would be best to just get the snake and let me roam around, don't get a store bought snake. I've actually got a perfect plan._

_What is it? I'm dying to know._

_Tomorrow night is the end of the year feast. Tonight, you will sneak out into the forest, transform into a cobra and go on in, I will tell you where to go. I've met many snakes who want to help me out in there._

So it was set, I stayed in the same position until everyone came back in and went to sleep. I only left the room once everyone's breathing was at a steady pace.

I donned myself with the Disillusionment charm and headed out, happy dad didn't say anything because his talking caused me to just stand or sit still. I don't know how in the world Professor Quirrell got used to having him on the back of his head.

Once at the edge of the forest, I removed the Disillusionment charm and changed into a cobra, which I hadn't done for a while because no one allowed me to. Tonight, I made my way through the forest, dad's commands given every once in a while until I came into a clearing where a whole bunch of snakes were piled on top of each other.

_Now stay calm,_ dad said, worrying me slightly, _I need access to your mouth, I will only speak to them for a few minutes and then it's likely you will be ride of me._

_No problem_. I said.

When he spoke through my snake mouth, in Parseltongue of course, I could feel myself talking but didn't think about what I was saying. It was a weird sensation.

"It is I, Lord Voldemort, speaking from my daughter's body. I have come to ask that one of you give yourselves entirely to me as you'd promised a few months back when I was in the body of that idiot you all hated." I honestly hadn't expected the many snakes that came up to us, I thought only a few would really want him.

While he chose, I pointed out to him, thought-to-thought, the one, long green one, I supposed was the poisonous one._ She looks good_, I said to him thoughtfully.

"You," he looked at the snake I pointed out, "What's your name?"

"Nagini."

"I'll take you."

Suddenly I had full control over my body again, and it felt great. All the snakes slithered away except the one that my dad now had full possession of. We went back to the castle together, dad spoke to me through Nagini's mouth, and it seemed Nagini didn't mind.

"We may not see or hear from each other for a while, but I want to give you some instructions for next year… Lucius Malfoy has a diary of mine that I gave him, and I want you to tell him to give it to a random student going to Hogwarts next year. There's going to be a little surprise there."

I nodded silently. And then I asked, "Would he know who I am?"

"If you tell him you're my daughter and that he mustn't tell anyone… we may not be able to speak for a while, but you will know when I need you. When I need you, I will come get you."

I nodded again, and we split ways. I went up to the castle, transforming back into myself and donning the Disillusionment charm while dad went in a different direction, the destination one I didn't know of.

The next day, everyone was surprised at my suddenly getting well. I smiled, moved around, and even went to the library for a couple hours, indulging myself in books because I needed something to do where no one would nag me.

Alas, at some point in that time, Hermione came into the library, spotted me, and hurried on over. "Harry's told Ron and me what happened that night with the Sorcerer's Stone. Have you been –"

"I've been fine… I guess it was just a shock, it's a shock now knowing I was sitting in bed for days just staring off into space."

"I'd heard, and Madam Pomfrey wanted them to get you to the hospital wing but Professor Snape said staring into space was nothing serious. Was it? Might it be possible you need to go?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I'm _fine_, Hermione, thank you, I just needed a few days off to myself. Thank goodness this all happened after the exams."

"And you got better today, our last day here." Hermione noted.

"Lucky that." I said, feeling happy I wouldn't hear from dad for a while. Yet I wondered what it was about the diary he asked to talk to Mr. Malfoy about… I'd just have to have a time where I could go spend some time at his house and get a moment with Lucius. I remembered mom saying Lucius was Draco's dad. "Will Harry be going to the feast tonight?"

"I think so, it wouldn't be any good without him, he's a legend again." Hermione said. "Well… I guess I'll see you next year."

I nodded. "Still have our regular library times?"

She nodded, looking puzzled. "I'm surprised you haven't said 'I told you so.' Because of what I thought about Snape."

"Please, don't even remind me about that fight," I said grimly, "I may have been right but I wish it _was_ Professor Snape. He wouldn't have had Voldemort on the back of his face!"

She flinched at Voldemort's name. "I'm surprised you can say the name. Harry and Dumbledore can, but I suspected you the least of all people to say the name aloud."

"It's a name, not a curse." I said.

At the feast I excitedly talked with my friends about scheduling times for meeting up with each other, all the dates were at Draco's house except for our meeting in Diagon Alley to get our things for the next school year.

All chattering stopped for about a minute when Harry Potter walked into the room. And then resumed until Professor Dumbledore was up to speak.

"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The Slytherin table was abound with cheering and happiness. Draco banged his goblet against the table, Becky and I laughed at how absurd he looked doing it.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account."

Draco's happiness faded into puzzlement. I knew he was probably awarding the bravery of Harry in the little battle against Voldemort, my dad.

"Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First – to Mr. Ronald Weasley… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

With every award, Gryffindor cheered and cheered. With the added points, they were now at the same number of points as us, causing Draco's and many other Slytherin students' faces to fall.

Dumbledore raised his hand, bringing silence once more as he added more with a smile. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor table, the Hufflepuff table, and the Ravenclaw table broke into the loudest cheers ever that someone from a mile away could've decided that there was some sort of loud party going on. With explosions all over the place… and Draco couldn't have had a worse expression on his face, he was horrified.

"Which means, we need a little change of decoration." Professor Dumbledore said brightly, clapping his hands, which changed the green and silver hangings in the Great Hall to scarlet and gold. Changing the serpent into the lion.

It was a good night for Gryffindor and the other houses, but Slytherin was devastated. Me? I didn't much care about the points than I did about being glad I survive the year.

The next day we got our exam results and had everything packed up and ready to go. I had the best grades of Slytherin house, and it seemed Hermione had the best grades of Gryffindor house.

On the train ride home, it was sad knowing it would be a while before we'd be back here again, but I had a summer with my family to look forward to. That was something that made me smile as I looked at the castle until it disappeared behind trees as the train chugged along.


End file.
